Dim Lights
by The Sky Sage
Summary: Green eyes could only blink at the sight. A person? He knelt, reaching out for the fur only to touch a warm liquid that made him gasp. Blood. Not Good.
1. The Pro

**The Dmgirl:** I am BORED! I'm trying to work on two stories at the same time along with taking care of my exams, and I am so bored. I don't really want to work, but I can't do anything, else I feel dumb. Ugh... I hope that the laziness will leave soon. Before I forget, I would like to thank both Miss Taranea and Mr. Zoran Prower for their contribution to the story. Miss Taranea was nice enough to let me use an idea she had in "Once Upon a Time" about Sonic's family which will be arriving later on and Mr Zoran Prower is my Beta Reader for this story. Both of them also do a wonderful job in writing, so I suggest that all of you, if you have the time, pass by these authors and read them also. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega and Sonic Team does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter I: The Pro

The music was so loud, the whole place was trembling, and the lights so dim that you couldn't see further than your nose. Yet, everyone was shouting in joy as they jumped up and down with one hand in the air, bobbing their heads before half the people screamed while a circle was cleared near the entrance. The door was opened and three persons came in, making a few girls swoon. The first one was a young anthropomorphic fox, his blue eyes shimmering in delight as he recognized the place. Of course, the vulpine was dressed for the occasion with a large t-shirt and rather loose pants. Behind him was an echidna with about the same style of clothing and a leather jacket. He was practically pushing everyone away from the last one who kept shaking and kissing hands depending on what was appropriate.

A thumbs-up was given to the DJ who grinned and changed CDs, slightly giving the music something a lot more tangible to dance on. The young fox rose above the people using his two tails, while creating a circle that the echidna gave him a hand with. The music then stopped for a minute or two as everyone practically held their breath. All who came here at this time of night were there for this. He never came alone, always with a few people, and, eventually, he gave back the dance floor to the crowd, but he never let them down, nor did he refuse requests either. He was, in some way, the attraction of the place, and in no way would it ever change, at least not in the next ten years.

The music started, making the place thump wildly again, but only one person was in the middle of the dance floor, a blue hedgehog that never seemed overdressed. His muscle shirt was covered by a loose zip-up hoodie that was kept open, and the baggy jeans crashed against the red shoes, white strap holding the top in place. A smirk appeared on his muzzle as a foot became tapping against the floor with the beat. Gloved hands slowly slipped out of his pockets as lids lifted, revealing emerald eyes to the world. It wasn't long before his feet took control, his hands moving accordingly.

Everyone shouted in glee as the young fox joined in, following the hedgehog in perfect sync. The echidna was the next and probably the last to form the group, as the rest of his usual team seemed away for tonight. A gloved hand hit the floor as the blue one spun, legs going from spread to held together in the air as he continued to turn, his grin only growing. The crowd broke slightly as a pink hedgehog made her way to the circle and the echidna and canine slowly disappeared as the male's hand took the female's, both twirling along the floor as green never left jade.

The music then changed and the two turned to look at each other as the echidna and fox returned, the female joined by a white bat, making it clear that the rest of the gang had arrived earlier, probably unknown to the rest of the crowd. Then again, the most known one was the male hedgehog. Everyone in the place could remember his first arrival; the way he had directly went to the DJ and asked for a song change, taking everyone by surprise. He had stayed on the dancing floor for a few minutes the first time, just enough time for one song, and had left for the back, giving the dance floor back to the partygoers. Many girls had watched from afar, for he had come alone and one had been daring enough to ask him for a dance. It wasn't the young lady who now seemed like his official partner, even though he did dance with a few other girls once their performance was finished, but it had been enough to leave the audience stunned.

He had swerved and danced with that girl as if they had been a perfect match, leaving no flaw obvious into his way of dancing. And it was the same with every woman he had danced afterwards. All the lady had to do was sway her hips a minimum and the "pro", as everyone called him, would practically do all the work, making the young woman he would dance with look like she was a precious gem, something you could look at, but not touch. The males were jealous of the hedgehog for that, the girls usually forgot their boyfriends on that special night, just to have a dance.

The music returned to how it had been and the five dancers left the floor, the sapphire one saluting the DJ, like every night before they sat a little bit farther from the dance floor, sweating from the exercise. Nevertheless, all of them bore a smile as they slipped into easy conversation as they did every night. The boy took off his hoodie, revealing his arms as he chuckled at a comment his two-tailed friend had made.

However, it was the echidna who replied while peeling off his jacket and shirt, unable to stand the heat anymore, "I don't think we'll ever know why they keep being interested, Tails."  
"Simple, all good dancers usually end up on bigger dance floor than this, like contests and such. No one does that kind of stuff in clubs anymore, just show offs," answered the blue one, smiling at the packed dance floor.  
"And you're not showing off, Sonic?" asked the one of the girls with a smile on her face, which earned her a scowl, "I'm just doing this to vent, Ames."  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to give it another go. Not what we did earlier, but you know," commented the bat, making the echidna rise.  
"We have time, I think. Just keep it smooth, Rouge," he replied, meeting a smile.  
"No problem Knuckles."

Jade, emerald and aquamarines watched them join the mob of dancers, knowing that the young woman would probably have to fight slightly to keep him as he hadn't taken back on his shirt. Then again, Rouge was a very solid girl, and Knuckles was not one to cruise with other girls. All of them chuckled at the unsaid thought before slipping again into a small conversation, punctuated with giggles and chortles.

Sonic stopped abruptly as a hand landed on his shoulder, making him look up at a shy female orange mongoose with purple hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts that showed her middle while her boots reached mid-calf. He smiled reassuringly, but his eyes immediately looked behind her. He recognized another girl, a squirrel with a dress that didn't go pass her knees, blue boots leaving only a bit of skin between. He had already danced with that girl, and she had probably dared her friend to do it.

"What is it?" he asked gently, now looking at the mongoose.  
"Well... I was wondering if it was possible to... I asked for..." she stammered, and Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. What was with women and shyness? They locked in their beauty that way.  
"You want a dance, right?" he inquired softly, only to be answered by a timid nod. He chortled, "Well, in that case, I'm just going to need one answer."  
Her eyes widened in fear as they trailed to the squirrel with uncertainty, making him laugh softly, "Don't worry, it's just your name. I'm sure you already know mine, but I like to know with whom I'm dancing with."

Relief shone on her features along with gratefulness that only made his smile grow as his hand landed gently on hers as he slowly rose from his chair while she spoke with a lot more confidence than earlier, "Mina, Mina the Mongoose."  
He raised her hand and gently kissed it, eyes never leaving hers.  
"Pleased to meet you Mina," he whispered, watching her flush prettily before holding out his other hand to the dance floor. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want to miss your song."

His eyes turned to the dance floor as her own never left his face. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met and a small challenging grin flashed on his muzzle, as if he was daring her to keep up with him. Her green eyes went wide at the implication, remembering her friend mentioning this more than a few times.

Contrary to all the couples on the floor, her back was against his front as she heard him whisper in her ear, even though the music was pounding. She felt her heart constrict as the warmth fluttered around.  
"Just follow my lead," he stopped and chuckled as he heard the song start. "I'm kind of surprised... You seemed so shy."  
She couldn't answer, knowing her wouldn't hear her even if she tried. Her throat had gone dry the moment his hand had slipped on her waist, making it swerve slightly. He followed her movements with exactitude, as if they were made of the same mold. His hand slipped further along her side, reaching her stomach, as both started moving back and forth like live snakes, still staying in the same place they had started for now.

She didn't know how, but she felt his leg slip to meet the floor as she continued the previous movement, while his hands trailed along her legs. In an instant, she felt a surge of power and confidence, just like her friend had stated. That man was literally at her feet, and when he turned and their eyes met, she saw again that challenging smile that she found the courage to return. He rose smoothly from the dance floor, his hands finding her waist again. She knew the movement before he did it, separating her legs at the same time and bending over him as her hands went to his shoulders. She saw his lips move and made out the words "trust me" before being lifted off the floor and spinning around him before finding herself halfway atop him as he was still standing, her legs along his back.

She could see now that a circle had formed around them, as it always did when he danced. Yet, all that was forgotten as she slid along his back and her hand found his before she glided over the floor, and found herself bathing in emerald fire. Her hips swayed in time with the music as he bent to the ground, eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't understand his magic, but she felt invincible, wondering for a moment where her shyness had gone. She felt warm air as he whispered, seeming to have heard her train of thoughts, "Shyness only hides beauty."  
His right leg pressed against her right and she took a step back as he lowered his torso, making them bend.

She saw his ears flick and a smile appear on his muzzle. The finale… and he knew exactly what to do. Once in an upright position, he slid to her right, laying his arms and hands along her shoulders, eyes gently telling her to do the same. They moved apart, arms slipping along each other before he caught her hand in his gloved one, making her twirl back to him. Her back met his front again and they moved in perfect sync, the girl unable to feel where her body stopped and his started. His arm snaked around her waist and she spun around, hands on his chest as they swerved across the dance floor. She only felt his hand brush against her thigh and she lifted it, wrapping it around him as he kept his other hand on her lower back. Both bent, her going farther than him and green eyes saw the spectators of the dance that would never be forgotten to her.

The last chord played and he helped her stand, his challenging grin gone for a calming smile. She felt heat rush to her cheeks, remembering how daring she had been. Then again, he had called to that. He had put her to the test, and gotten the best out of her.  
"Not bad, Mina, you're a good dancer," he said a bit higher than earlier, and she could already feel some distance form between them. However, he still gently took her hand before leading her off the dance floor. She didn't wait to turn and speak, "Thank you… Sonic."  
"Please…" he started, rolling his eyes, "I was only there to help you."

When she reached her friends, she looked at him one last time, feeling the tension slightly tear her apart. Nevertheless, she had to ask. If she didn't, she would never be sure.  
"Is it true that…" she began, only to be cut off by a smiling Sonic.  
"Yup. One dance per girl. Sorry, Mina," he apologized before taking her hands in his one last time. "Just remember that, someday, you'll find someone that'll make you feel the same way outside the dance floor. I'm glad we met, Mina."  
After laying his forehead on her hands, he left without another word, joining his friends with a smile and a laugh. Her hands went to her fluttering heart, and she already knew she could never forget this night.

The group laughed whole-heartedly as they said their goodbyes, most of them taking the bus to get home. Luckily, there was a station right in front of the club, making it easier for them. Sonic waved as the last one left before starting to walk, whistling gently. His house wasn't too far, although his parents would have probably preferred if he had taken the bus himself. But since he was broke and never wanted to trouble anyone, the walk it was. Besides, he was a good fighter, having made his way through tough patches at school.

A groan broke his train of thoughts and emerald eyes looked at into a small road, not far from the one he had to take. Knowing that his parents would scold him later, he slowly walked, trying to pin-point the noise. His nose burned from a horrible smell when he found the source, but he couldn't care less as he stared, speechless, at the cause.

It was a male hedgehog of probably his age, whose obsidian fur made him almost melt into the night if it weren't for those red-streaks that traveled along his head quills and limbs. The only garment he was wearing was a shirt that was too large for him, no shoes, not even gloves. Sonic gently lowered to the ground while reaching out for the ebony one's shoulder, shaking it softly.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" he asked, only getting a groan as an answer. The sapphire hedgehog sighed while taking off his hand. Unconscious… How long had he been there? Something sticky on his glove stopped his thinking as he lifted the glove to see. His eyes widened in horror. Blood… Not good.  
"Mom's going to kill me…" he muttered to himself as he took the unconscious one in his arm. A second later, a sonic boom was resounding in the neighborhood, probably waking the people around.


	2. Awakening

**The Dmgirl:** I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've been having troubles with University along with the rewrite of Project Ivory. I'm doing things a bit differently than in the first version and, sometimes, it isn't easy. Either way, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Sonic and co. doesn't belong to me. If they would, it would have been a long time since they're would have been a movie, and a very good one, out.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter II: Awakening

"Sonic the Hedgehog! How many times will I have to tell you no sonic boom while you're in town! What is the neighborhood going to say?"  
He flinched as a purple hedgehog shouted, knowing that her eyes were glaring down at him as he got the impression that he was shrinking. He felt his shirt being grabbed, and watched as the woman's fingers kept passing through the ripped fabric. His clothes had never been adapted for the speeds he went at, and he knew already that it would never fall into the lady's good graces. If anything, it would frustrate her even more.  
"You are so grounded, mister…" she hissed.  
"But mom…" he began.

"I don't think it's really important, Aleena," said a slightly rasped voice, making both look at another blue hedgehog that pointed at what Sonic was carrying. The woman gasped at the sight, wondering how she could touch the person in her son's arms without hurting him.  
"I'm sorry, mom, but I had to get home as quickly as possible. He needs help," he stated as the older male walked to the boy. With a painful whine, the battered hedgehog was carefully passed into the man's arms as his mother rushed to the bathroom, trying to find the first aid kit.  
"Sonic, put some water in a bowl and take a towel. We're going to need to clean him."

The teenager nodded and ran to the kitchen, turning the faucet on at full while placing the largest bowl he could find under. He heard his mother gasp in horror, knowing that the man had probably pulled off the person's shirt. If she had just been completely revolted by the sight even after seeing her son coming back with a broken arm from which the bone had been jutting out… It had to be awful.

His ears flicked at the sound of a door opening and Sonic turned, now holding the bowl with the towel gently lying against the border. A pink hedgehog was standing there, eyes narrowed at the speedster as he grinned sheepishly. Certainly she had heard the sonic boom, and was just as disapproving as his mom.  
"It's a wonder you're still up," she pointed out, not taking a look around her.  
"Amy, be nice on your brother! Sonic, would you please hurry up?" the woman called as the teenager walked to the living room, careful not to drop an ounce of the precious liquid.

He couldn't help the grimace that appeared on his face as the man started cleaning the person. The wounds looked even nastier when cleaned, and some of them were still oozing out fresh blood, staining the cloth the older male had put under him. Amy took that moment to near the couch, curious as always at what her brother had taken home. A loud gasp left her at the sight of the hedgehog, the cuts and bruises immediately catching her attention.  
"What happened to him!" she shrieked, only to find a hand over her mouth.  
"Jules, it's not like the neighborhood isn't already up," chided the female as she stared at the man, wondering if he would help her.  
"A sonic boom might just annoy the neighbors since they know a supersonic hedgehog lives here," he stated, glaring slightly at Sonic. "But a scream just might have them call the police," he continued, now looking at the wide-eyed Amy who only nodded in understanding. "Could you go get one of my old t-shirts, Amy?"

The girl didn't need to be asked twice as she fled to the master bedroom, not wanting to see the horror any longer. Yet, even as she went through the drawers, she could only think of the battered hedgehog, probably left to rot in some dark corner until all forgot of his existence. She shivered at the thought, unable to believe that some sick individual had been able to leave someone who seemed the same age as her and her brother on the street. She was sure there was a word for this kind of mistreatment, and already knew that the culprit was passable of prison if ever they were to find her or him. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the idea.

"You okay, Ames?" the worried voice of her brother made her look at the door. He was talking to her, but his attention was still to the living room, wondering if the midnight black hedgehog would pull through.  
"I'm fine… Just surprised. Usually, you bring home wounded animals or abandoned pets, not persons," she said, preferring to conceal what had gone on in her mind, "Did you get into a fight?"  
Sonic shook his head, now looking at her with a small smile, "I found him on the way home. Mom was angry, though."  
"Kind of understandable," Amy commented before laughing nervously, "You get home using your speed, waking up the neighborhood and tearing your clothes in the process. Not the best idea if you want mom's happiness."  
He chuckled with her as she pulled out a large white t-shirt, holding it in front of her.

By the time they got back to the living room, their mother and Jules had finished bandaging the boy's wounds and both wore a reassured smile. He would pull through just fine, but would most probably need a few days of rest. Sonic immediately noticed a difference. The hedgehog seemed calmer, resting peacefully in the shirt that was too large for him. Nevertheless, his wounds would need to breathe, so nothing fitting until he got better. The speedster could only grin as he watched the boy turn slightly on the couch, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"I think the best place for him for now would be the guest room. The sofa is going to give him cramps," the man said while looking at the teenager who gave a thumbs-up in understanding.  
"On it," Sonic stated before gently picking up the black hedgehog that whined slightly. He chuckled lightly before walking out of the living room, passing both Amy's bedroom and the bathroom to find the stairs that led to the basement. Carefully, he went down, smiling gratefully as Aleena followed to open the lights. Crowded walls greeted him, all holding heavy blocks of plaster as he slowly made his way through his mother's workshop to a closed wooden door that the woman opened for him.

The guest room was spacious, but only had a bed and a small vanity, since it wasn't meant for someone to live in it. Yet, it was the only available place for someone to sleep comfortably. Sonic gently laid the black hedgehog on the bed as Aleena pulled out a few blankets from a practically empty closet, kindly laying them over the now shivering boy. Both left without a sound, hoping that he would sleep peacefully.

* * *

Green eyes opened and immediately caught sight of the glowing eight followed by two zeros of his alarm clock. A grin appeared before bare feet landed softly on the small blue carpet before slipping into socks and sliding along the hardwood smoothly as the teenager barely took the time to place the sheets in order. The curtains were open in a flash, the sunlight blinding the hedgehog for a moment as he chuckled happily. This was probably the only time of day he could do this without being yelled at by his mom. The door opened and he danced lightly along the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up.

The bathroom door closed with a small thud as Sonic hummed, taking off his clothes before turning the shower on. He sighed contently as the hot water woke him up even more efficiently. The memories of the club came rushing back to him, and he chuckled as he remembered the shy mongoose female with whom he had danced. Mina, if his memory served him right. He stopped humming for a moment, frowning as he tried remembering the squirrel's name. He had asked her, he was sure of it… So why was it avoiding him like this? And it wasn't the first time, too. Every person he had met, save for his friends and a selected few, he would forget their names within the week. It didn't make any sense to him, as all those people had been wonderful. Yet, after a few weeks, all that would be left would be nothing more than a hazy memory, even if he tried clinging on to it. Jules words kept coming to mind whenever this happened. Perhaps it just wasn't the right one.

He stepped out of the bathroom and the smell of hash browns made his nose twitch. A towel over his head and only his pajama pants, he skidded to the kitchen to find the older male turning something in a pan.  
"What's for breakfast, Jules?" he asked with a huge smile, making the man turn and grin at the teenager.  
"For us, hash brown and sausages. For him, I'm preparing a soup," he answered while pointing a saucepot in which an opaque and heavenly smelling liquid was gently boiling.  
"Thanks, Jules," he grinned. "Don't know what I'd do without you."  
"You should go get dressed and check if he's awake. If he's up, I think he's going to be hungry," he stated while watching the speedster dash to his bedroom and get ready in a rush, making Jules chuckle.

Footsteps made the stairs creak as Sonic made his way into the dark basement, lime eyes adjusting slowly to the lack of light. His hand immediately reached for the switch, squinting as the light flooded the place, before he headed to the guest room, finding the door slightly open. The teenager frowned, clearly remembering that he had closed it before leaving yesterday. He got inside, only to chuckle at the sight of a lump under the sheets that barely moved. So he was awake…

Sonic kneeled next to the bed, putting his arms against the mattress to make his presence known. He watched the blankets get bunched together even more, as the other tried to make himself as small as possible before speaking, "Hey, buddy, time to wake up."  
It took a full minute before the sheets shuffled and a black head came out and turned to him, curiosity and fear written all over. In less time than it takes to blink, the teenager's smile was gone and back as he asked softly if the other was hungry. The boy nodded and Sonic slowly got up, requesting that the hedgehog would stay there until he returned. Silently, he slipped out of the room, leaving the door open. He never noticed he had gotten to the kitchen until Jules spoke up.

"What's wrong, boy?" The voice of Jules made his head snap up, and he pointed to the direction of the hallway with his thumb.  
"He's awake," he stated and the older one poured a bowl of soup before handing it to him. He smiled gratefully, but his mind just wouldn't give him a rest. There was something wrong with the hedgehog downstairs, but he didn't know what it was and it kept bothering him. How could… How could anyone…  
"Can someone kill another without physically doing it?"  
The words slipped of his tongue before he could hold them back, hearing a utensil drop onto the floor. He turned around, looking at a staggered Jules, whose eyes were wide in apprehension, staring at Sonic as if he had just cursed.  
"I'm not even sure if he's alive or not…" he continued weakly, wondering if this battle was already lost, "How can someone do that?"

With trembling hands, Jules stopped the stove and reached the boy. A calm smile etched itself on his features as his mind kept running wild with what Sonic had just said. The black hedgehog downstairs, barely living…. Painful memories that he had tried forgetting rushed into Jules' mind. It just couldn't be. Not again.  
"Come on, let's go check on him together," he said, gently pushing the young one to the stairs as the latter kept staring at the soup, wondering what was going on. He had never seen that, and now that he had, he didn't want to see it again.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat," Sonic said gently, hoping that the other could smell the aroma of the soup. Arriving in the guest room, the teenager noticed that the ebony hedgehog was sitting on the bed, eyes going from him to the bowl. He smiled a bit as he brought the broth closer, looking into those blank crimson eyes that had frightened him. The boy looked dead, void of any feeling other than a silent plea for help that was bathed in utter sadness. However, the stare disappeared and a snarl grew on the tan muzzle as the sheet rumpled under tense fingers while a low growl rose in the room. Sonic turned to see Jules at the door, seeming frozen. The teenager gave an apologetic look to the man who nodded, stepping away and leaving the basement.

Jules had already known he would be unwanted, but hadn't expected such a vicious response. Either way, Sonic had been right, and the black hedgehog had to have a story filled with both emotional and physical pain to be the way he was. He sighed, already knowing there'd be an empty chair at the table that morning as Aleena and Amy showed up, willing to help with the preparations. A heavy silence surrounded the table, seemingly unbreakable until the girl spoke, "Where's Sonic? He's usually the first one up."  
Jules swallowed a piece of hash brown before answering, "Downstairs. He's checking on the guest."  
"How is he?" the woman asked in concern.

"He's fine," said Sonic as he appeared in the kitchen with an empty bowl. "He's still hungry, though. I think it's been a while since he ate."  
The family watched as the teenager poured another serving of soup while preparing his own meal.  
"Don't give him anything solid yet, Sonic," warned his mother, "We don't know if his stomach can take it."  
"Don't worry, mom," he chuckled as memories of past pets went through his mind, "He'll only get a sausage if he behaves."  
He gave a wink and left, saying that he would be back to help with the dishes.

When he returned, Aleena was making a few calls and Amy was in her room, diligently doing the homework that was due the next day. Jules was the only one left to wash the dishes, and Sonic joined in, knowing that they needed to talk about what had happened downstairs.  
"You saw, right?" he asked and the man could only nod. "Think there's any way to help him?"  
"You want to go for a walk, Sonic?" Jules replied, taking the other completely by surprise. Homework, indoor playing and watching television - usually, today would be day in for everyone. Not that he was a fan of staying home, but he had planned trying to get to know the black hedgehog a bit better, that is, if he could get him to talk.  
"Just give me a minute," he said before dashing to his room and coming out holding something before heading to the basement.

"Hey… you awake?" Sonic asked gently as he walked around, searching for the ebony hedgehog. He knew that the boy would probably have given into curiosity by now, seeing that the door had been left open. Nevertheless, the teenager found him in the same spot, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. The bed was now neatly done, which surprised the speedster greatly. He had never thought the black creature would be one to be clean. With a smile, Sonic waved, hoping to catch his attention.  
"Hey… I'm going to be out for a few hours… I'm really sorry, I wanted to stay and talk…" he kept trailing off, unable to find the right words and feeling the dead glance on him, making him feel uneasy.  
"Listen, uh…" he chuckled nervously before holding out something for the midnight black hedgehog, "It's the only thing I have that can help you pass time. I have a few other games, but I think you'll like this one. If ever you need anything, you just have to go up the stairs, okay?"

Fingers brushed against gloved ones and Sonic looked at the other. Until now, the teenager had been certain and nervous about the fact that the boy would never display any other emotion than pain and fear, if the earlier snarl could be called fright. But his gaze was met grateful crimson eyes as he nodded in acknowledgement. A smile of hope tugged at the teenager's lips as he let the handheld console pass into the boy's hands before stepping out. All the while, he kept throwing glances behind him. Maybe it wasn't that hopeless.


	3. Revelations And An Important Warning

**The Dmgirl:** Sorry for the late update. I'm rushing through things like a maniac and there's a chapter that just won't stop bothering me. So, right now, I'm trying to relax a bit and soothe my nerves. It's been one hell of a week, and I'm trying to put a bit of order in my mind for an original fiction. I'm telling you, I'm going crazy.

Once again, I'd like to thank my Beta reader for being so understanding and helpful. I'm doing all I can to keep track and he's being patient enough to take some time and help me through it. Also, special thanks to Taranea for this chapter, because, without her, this wouldn't have been possible. She had already used this little idea and kindly granted me permission to use it. Thanks to both of you! You are very great people.

But you know who else is great? You guys. I'm so surprised by the latest comments I've been having that I have even rooted into my chair, completely speechless. I don't know what I have done to get all this, but I won't question a good thing. I appreciate every single hit, every single fave, alert and reviews you guys are leaving. You, dear readers, are the main reason why I thrive to get so good. I want you, all of you to be able to forget, if only for a moment, your everyday lives and be able to sink in. I know that's that what I search in a good story, so I do my best to give just that. Thank you all, readers, my friends and my beta. Without you, all of you, this wouldn't be possible.

Okay, I think I said enough. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to Sega and the Sonic Team. I own nothing but the plot.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter III: Revelations And An Important Warning

The ever green scenery of the park seemed dull today, even though Sonic loved the place. He often came here for running, unafraid that anyone would yell or see him running at full speed, and without any clothes on. He had to hold back rolling his eyes at the thought of an indignant mother that had shouted at him for being naked save for his shoes and gloves. A few decades ago, only women or adults wore clothes, the younger male gent couldn't give a care if they were or not. How did society change so easily? He sighed as he jumped from rock to rock, turning to see Jules who was lagging behind. Usually, the teenager would love this kind of outing, but something told him that he wasn't going to like whatever was going to fall on his head. Everything felt like it was spinning and spinning out of his control, always slipping out of his hands. If only life could be as easy as running…

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you out," said Jules, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.  
"I know you'll tell me eventually," the young one shrugged, sitting on one of the boulders as the man caught up. "It's about the guest, isn't it?"

Jules' sad nod made his ears flatten against his skull in concern. He knew it. Whatever was to come would **not** be to his taste, and would probably only confirm his previous thoughts.  
"That boy is completely destroyed, Sonic. It's almost as if you brought another animal at home. I'm surprised that he let you get near him. You saw him snarl at me," Jules commented, earning him a nod, "I'm even surprised you found him. Normally…"

Sonic watched the older one bit his lip in apprehension. This was something that was hard to say, even when you knew that the person in front of you was probably old enough to deal with it. Jules had enough proof of that today by seeing him bring home a broken creature. Still, that didn't mean he was ready.

"Jules?" the teenager asked worriedly, wondering what was going on the man's mind.  
"Normally, those people are insanely proud and strong, not wanting any outside help unless they're truly desperate. They are stuck in a vicious circle of danger and, as you saw in the boy's eyes, death," he stated, seeing Sonic pale slightly at the word, making him wish he hadn't said it.  
"H-how do you know this?" the teenager stammered, sliding off the rock to land in front of Jules who was now looking away.

"It's not the first time I see those eyes. The first time I saw them… It was your mother," the man said, truly starting to hate the way things were going as empty emerald green eyes flashed in his mind. Those were all too painful memories, things both of them had tried to forget in time. He snarled slightly, wishing that he didn't need to talk about this. Yet, Sonic _had_ to know, certainly if it was the only person who could even get near to the boy.

"You remember Scourge?" Jules asked, earning a shake. He hadn't expected that the teenager would recall his mother's husband. The man had died when the boy was almost two, shortly after Amy was born. All Sonic could remember was the fact that Scourge was a green hedgehog, but that was thanks to the pictures that were in the photo albums.  
"No… You guys never really talk about him. He died of food poisoning, right?" asked the teenager, not even finding an answer as Jules stared at the sky.

"Oh, he died of poisoning, all right, but not because of food," the man said before looking at Sonic, "Your mother did that."  
"Mom! Why would she do that?" the speedster inquired, completely taken by surprise. It didn't make any sense! His mother was someone that was calm, gentle. The customers of the ceramic shop she ran downstairs were always complimenting her kindness. How could such a person kill someone, let alone their husband!

"When you find yourself with your back against the wall, and with no other options to free your children, you will do anything, even destroy the security you have," Jules stated firmly, completely taking the teenager aback.

"What?" Sonic whispered, not sure he understood everything anymore.  
"This is so hard to explain, Sonic," Jules began leaning against the rock the teenager had been sitting on earlier, "And if your mother discovers that I told you, she'd probably hold a grudge. She trusts me, boy, and I can't find it in me to break it…"  
"Jules, you've gotten this far. You can't just keep me in the dark. What in the world happened?" the speedster pressed on, making the man look away again.

"First thing you should know, Aleena didn't choose Scourge. It was an arranged marriage."

Blue ears flattened against the teenager's head again as he took in the news. Arranged marriage? Impossible. Her mother would have never accepted this. Then again, she was kind and all too caring sometimes. Maybe if it had meant the world to her family, she would have accepted.

"When I met her, she had been with him for a few months, and the damage had already started. She was alone then, only with her work colleagues – she used to work as a secretary – and I got her to notice me. She was just as nice as she is now, but it didn't take me long to notice the dead stare even though she acted very lively. There was practically no light in her eyes, along with a silent pleading that compelled me to befriend her. For some unknown reason, I wished to see her smiling; giving a true smile that would also reach her eyes. That's what got me so intertwined with their lives," Jules said, knowing it was too late to back down. Sonic was like him in so many ways, and he was beginning to regret ever getting close to Aleena. However it was a remorse he easily could get rid of, as he looked at the teenager with a small smile.

"I found myself assisting in parties they did on several occasions, giving me the opportunity to know both your mother and Scourge more. Scourge was very boastful and – I'm happy Aleena isn't here because I'm about to speak foully of her late husband – violent. If things didn't go his way, he would hit and punch whoever the offender was. I found myself often in his line of fire, sparring verbally with the man until I finally won, and I can't remember the number of punches I avoided just because I made Aleena laugh while grinning smugly at him. But, like I said, whoever the offender was, he'd bruise them. I never saw your mother without a long sleeve blouse or anything that didn't cover her completely.

"There was one night were curiosity got the best of me, and that I just couldn't stop the downfall from there. When I realized my mistake, it was too late. I never registered what happened until my lips were on hers while we were outside. I had just discovered that Scourge was abusing her and that I couldn't let it stand. In other words, I had fallen in love with your mother and I had fallen too fast to stop myself and too deep to even think about getting out. I was hers, completely, literally, and I couldn't find it in me to pull away," Jules sighed, looking at Sonic while pleading him silently to understand the only way it could unfold.

"Most of our meetings then became secret, and I could only fall in love with her even more as she began to open her heart to me. I was allowed to see her smiles, hear her fears and joys as she trusted me more and more every time. I vowed to myself to never lie to her and never break this bond we shared as we got closer and closer. However, things like this never go unnoticed. A few months later, I discovered that Aleena was pregnant, but Scourge, even though being the rough and arrogant person he was, scarcely laid a hand on her, preferring easier girls," the man stated, laying a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Did you ever wonder why we look so much alike?"  
"But the birth certificate…" Sonic trailed off.  
"Even an official paper can hide the truth, boy. Your mother did everything in her power to make sure that Scourge believed that you were his son, and I had to keep up an impenetrable façade as I watched you, Sonic, grow from afar. I rarely saw you, feeling guilty that I couldn't even treat you as my own son. But we were able to keep the charade, keeping Scourge away from our business until the second mistake."

"Amy?" the speedster whispered in complete disbelief. This was a joke, a dream. He couldn't believe it. How could anyone do such things and just get away with it? Sonic wasn't sure at whom he was the maddest at, his mother for hiding all of this, or Scourge for making her resort to such things.  
"Your mother decided that this could no longer stand and took matters in her own hands," Jules answered while nodding, watching as the boy seemed to get even more shocked, "Shortly after Amy was born, Aleena didn't lose time, poisoning Scourge's food before taking off from the now empty house. She had no one to turn to. Her family had accepted the marriage for business issues, and Scourge's family didn't even like her. I was surprised when she showed up at my door, Amy in one arm as she held your hand, pleading me for help. I immediately took her in, dismissing her thanks while telling her that she was giving me the best gift, a lifetime with the woman I love and my two children."

Sonic didn't know how to react as a swirl of emotions ran through him; sadness at discovering that his mother had been mistreated, anger at the fact that he had been kept away from the truth, and joy because he had always wished that Jules was his real father, not Scourge. However, all he could do was stare in complete disbelief as he gaped like a fish out of water.

"You're… I'm your…" he stammered, wondering where his confidence went, "Why – Why weren't we told of this?"  
"Do you really think it is appropriate to say that you're the illegitimate child of your mother's affairs?" Jules chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "We never thought that either of you would find yourselves into the same trouble we did. But _unfortunately_, you are just as reckless as I am. You always manage to get yourself into situations that are way over your head. I should have seen this coming from the day your friend Tails gave you those anti-friction shoes and you broke the sound barrier."

He knew that the situation was serious, but he couldn't help but laugh at the face Jules was making. It was halfway comical, and broke the tension that had landed over them minutes before. In his joy, Sonic couldn't stop the few tears that flowed out as he hugged the older hedgehog, feeling as if a burden had just been lifted.

"Dad…" the words were out before he could stop them, and Jules could only smile at the fact that the teenager had acknowledged the truth. Saying that he had been nervous that Sonic wouldn't accept it wasn't even close. The man had been outright terrified; afraid that the speedster would reject him with everything he had and found himself unable to near the boy ever again.

"I guess you know why I wanted to take a walk with you?" Jules asked as he returned the embrace. The boy nodded, pulling away.  
"I do. I just never realized how in trouble I was," he said while chuckling a bit. "So... There's a way to help him?"  
"Did I say otherwise?" Jules replied while arching an eyebrow. "I just want you to be careful, my son. You're playing on very dangerous grounds."  
"Don't worry about it," the teenager said dismissively, making the other look at him uncertainly. "Dad…" he whined.  
"Don't "dad" me, Sonic. You're as reckless as I am when it comes to this."

The speedster pouted, making the man laugh, Sonic joining in a few seconds later as Jules' hand landed on the boy's back, deciding that it was time to go home. Both continued to talk along the way, this time having a lighter conversation as Sonic kept calling the man his father, earning himself a few disapproving, but happy stares as Jules couldn't truly hold it against the boy. The older one felt so much lighter by telling the truth, even if it was only to one of his children. One day, maybe Amy would also be ready to know, and they could be the happy family Jules had always hoped for.

His thoughts came to a stop when he opened the door, finding a distressed Aleena who looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I didn't touch him!" she said hastily, making both males look at each other in confusion, "I heard Amy talking to herself and I went to the kitchen to check and he was standing there. I didn't even get close to him when he snarled and growled before running off to the basement without a word. I didn't even touch him!"

Jules and Sonic nodded to each other in comprehension before the teenager asked, "Did he growl when he was with Amy?"  
His mother just shook his head, still seeming troubled, but trying to understand.  
"He seemed just fine with Amy. He was only silent," she said.  
"Sonic, go downstairs and try to get the boy to calm down," ordered Jules to the speedster who nodded before taking off.  
"What's going on?" Aleena asked as the man took her into his arms.  
"He's afraid of adults," the male said simply, now looking at the woman, "I think I owe you an explanation."

Sonic was immediately greeted by a growl as he came downstairs, cringing as he found his handheld console laying forgotten on the ground. He picked it up, opening it only to find his name twice on the screen. He had to admit, even though the black one acted like an animal, he was cunning and very intelligent. With a sigh, he closed the console and walked to the room, finding red eyes glaring at him as the hedgehog stepped back with every step the teenager took. A feeling of guilt grabbed him as the creature kept snarling, fangs bared and seeming ready to bite. Yet, the more the speedster tried getting close, the more the hedgehog backed making it clear that the other was probably scared of whatever he would do.

"You're just exaggerating, you know that?" Sonic said in exasperation, folding his arms and tapping his foot, "One moment you're acting completely normal, and the next, you just jump out of nowhere, ready to attack. You need to relax."  
The growl stopped, but the snarl was still present as red eyes looked at the console in the teenager's hands.  
"Look, I'm sorry if you got scared, but I didn't know that you didn't like adults," the teenager stated still tapping his foot on the floor before sighing, uncrossing his arms, "You're not where you were, anymore. No one's going to hurt you here."

The snarl slowly disappeared as eyes became blank, making it clear that the creature was relaxing. A small smile etched itself on Sonic's face as he sat on the bed, watching the other walk hesitantly towards him.

"I'm really sorry. I just didn't know," he whispered as he reached out for the other's arm that scrambled away. With a loud breath, the teenager put down his arm, letting the hedgehog cautiously make his way to him again. He should have known that the creature wouldn't let anyone reach out to him. Jules had told him just a few minutes ago that these persons were hard to reach out for. They were extremely proud and wouldn't trust anyone easily.

He reached out again, slowly; ready to put his arm away if the other didn't agree. Sonic smiled when his gloved hand touched the black hedgehog's arm, the boy flinching slightly as the teenager's fingers trailed upon still sensitive scars.

"You got really banged up, didn't you?" the speedster whispered, now afraid of scaring the creature and make him go away again. "I'm really sorry; I couldn't know that you didn't like adults. Don't worry; I'll take care of you. You don't have to be so scared. I'll help you. You'll see; the world isn't that horrible. Promise, I'll show you everything I know," Sonic said with a grin, watching the hedgehog look at him gratefully as he continued voicing his hopes and wishes, chuckling softly. He felt like a child again, like he was presenting an ideal world. The fleeting thought of bringing the black one to the club passed through his mind, but he immediately put it away, knowing that the other would have to be a lot steadier. Still, it didn't stopped Sonic from dreaming of the day the hedgehog would be able to join them in all of his activities, maybe even meet his friends.

**The Dmgirl:** Thank you all and until next time!


	4. Learning

**The Dmgirl**: I'm going insane! Well, not that it changes anything to my normal self, but hey. I just passed a few minutes rereading this chapter, and you guys wouldn't realize the last minute changes I just made. I think I just realized how important paragraphs really are. Not only to they determine your ideas, but they also determine the impact of a single setence next to the rest. Depending on how you cut and arrange, your chapter can take a complete other dimension. It's impressive. Thanks to my Beta for making me realize this. And thanks to all the people who are reading this. I never thought that, one day, I'd reach this level. I'm willing to listen to every tip and advice you have for me.

_Disclaimer:_ Sonic and co. belong to Sega.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter IV: Learning

"Sonic the Hedgehog, come up here immediately!"

It had been nearly three weeks since the black creature had arrived, giving Aleena the impression that they had adopted him, even though he was never present in the household's activities. Yet, her best proof was the fact that her son kept passing time with him, even passing curfew. It wasn't the first and, of that she was sure, the last time she'd call out for the teenager on a school night. She hated when Sonic decided to do that, but she knew that he wasn't entirely to blame as she could easily imagine the black one holding the speedster back while his eyes were silently pleading for him to stay. Then Sonic would probably smile, telling himself that five minutes never hurt.

"Sonic, if you don't come up this instant..." she warned emptily, knowing that the threat would never work. Not that the creature was genuinely dangerous – the fact that Sonic was downstairs talking to him was proof enough – but he had a phobia of adults that tended to turn him into a raging animal whenever Aleena or Jules would try getting close.

Clutching her bathrobe, the woman passed through her options. Amy had fallen asleep an hour ago, following curfew, and waking her up just to get her brother seemed like something she couldn't do. Also, the lady was still afraid of the hedgehog, remembering all too well the other's snarl when they had first met. He had looked more like a raging dog than a humanoid. It was a miracle that she could work downstairs as she ran a ceramic shop from which wild chatter always came from. The black creature was always completely silent during those moments, only opening his door to put out a plate, telling Aleena that he was hungry. She was sure that her son had something to do with it, but it gave him no permission. She sighed as she thought of her last solution, knowing that none of them would like it.

"Jules," she called out as she reached the living room. An annoyed grunt responded before a blue hedgehog turned to look at her, half-knowing what was to come.  
"Let me guess..." he growled.  
"I have nothing against five minutes, but it's been an hour," she stated, letting her eyes trail back to the stairs before hearing the couch creak under the man's weight as he got up.  
"I'm on it," he sighed, wondering when the teenager would learn.

"See? It's that easy!"  
Crimson eyes stared blankly at Sonic who kept explaining enthusiastically the newest contraption he had brought along, this time being a CD player that the teenager found no use to anymore. Maybe he could let the other have it if he knew how to use it. Dark fingers trailed every button as the hedgehog seemed to have memorized every instruction that the speedster had given him. Ever so slowly, the creature made the machine open, revealing the still turning disk inside it. Crimson eyes looked mesmerized by the rhythmic motion, but did nothing to stop it as Sonic crouched in front of him with a smile while saying, "If you want, you can have it."

The teenager never got an answer, though, as the hedgehog's head lifted and his ears flattened against his skull as a snarl appeared. Automatically, Sonic turned to the door while getting up, knowing already who was standing there. There was only one person that could trigger such a reaction and still come downstairs after so much time.

"You know that your mother is making a fuss upstairs?" Jules asked as the speedster gave one last reassuring look to the black creature before turning to the man, knowing that he would have to listen carefully.  
"Come on, Jules. I just need a few more minutes…" he asked, trying to keep his focus on the growl behind him.  
"You're already an hour late, mister," the man stated, leaning against the door. "I'm sure it can wait tomorrow."  
"But, Jules," he whined, arms flailing as Jules looked at him sternly.  
"No is no, Sonic. Now let's go upstairs," the older one stated, grabbing the teenager's arm as he sighed, about to turn to look at the black hedgehog. Might as well say goodnight now. Green eyes snapped open as a low-pitched growl resounded.

A painful yelp resounded, and the older one's hand was off Sonic's arm in a flash, holding a now bloody wrist. Crimson eyes were glaring at the man, the creature nearly barking as he stood between the two, holding a protective stance in front of the teenager while daring the older one to get any closer, showing proudly the small, but pointy fangs that had just gone through flesh. It had only taken one second, one instant of inattention and the situation had gotten out of hand.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!" Sonic shouted, moving away from the hedgehog's protection missing the confusion in his eyes as he looked at Jules' wound, mentally kicking himself for not being careful enough. Teeth clenched, he rushed upstairs along with the older man, giving the boy one last glare. For everything he had taught him, this was all he was able to get out of it?

"I'm really sorry for that. I didn't know he'd bite," Sonic said while bandaging Jules' wound, eyes still going to the hall in anger. For everything he had shown the guy, this was how he thanked him? By biting his father? Who in the world did he think he was!

"One thing is certain, he knows how to," the man chuckled, earning a glare.  
"Not funny, dad," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, passing a hand through his quills. The anger of the moment was slowly fading away, replaced by guilt. He had lost focus, if only for a second, and the situation had turned on him.  
"I thought that by trusting me, he'd trust you eventually."  
"It's alright, Sonic, you're already working hard," Jules said comfortingly while getting up, making the teenager snort, "Not hard enough, apparently."  
"Oh hush. I'm sure you've faced worse than this," the older man laughed softly.  
"What's worse than seeing someone you consider a friend bite someone you care for?" Sonic asked, an eyebrow raised. His father only sighed as he went to put his hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder who shrugged it off while getting back up, saying goodnight. It couldn't get worse, it just couldn't.

The teenager sighed as he got back upstairs, already knowing that, in an hour's time, he'd be back in front of the guest room, trying to open the door that the other held close while snarling madly. Three days… For three days, it had been like this. At first, it only took a step to close to the door and the black creature would seemingly go mad, growling furiously. But even though the hedgehog had significantly calmed down, it didn't mean that the other would let someone in. Even Amy, who wasn't linked to this in any way, was being refused access to the room. It only confused Sonic further, along with frustrating him. The only lucky one in this story was Aleena, whom the hedgehog let her work without a trouble. The usual customers, though, had been surprised at the teenager's peeved look, usually being more charming and gentle towards the ladies. He hadn't lost his respect, but his tone was sharper, had an edge that he wouldn't deny as he went to the guest room to be greeted by a growl. One of the women had asked gently if he had found another stray animal, making him snort. Right now, the word had never seemed more fitting.

"Are you going or not?"

The female voice made him look away from the ceiling to the door where Amy stood. It was the fifth time tonight that he found himself staring blankly at something, unable to concentrate for the night ahead. Saturday, the day he went to the club, had never felt so out of balance. Usually, he'd be looking forward to it, making sure he'd look appropriate for the occasion. But the last three days had been a total fiasco and, even though how hard he'd try to get it out of his mind, it would roam back to him when he least expected it.

"Sonic?" she inquired, now leaning against the doorframe as the teenager smiled slightly. Yup, he really was off.  
"Sorry, Ames. I'm just not in the mood."  
"Fine. But don't blame me if you get into trouble," she huffed while going back to her bedroom, unaware of the harsh glare her brother gave her. He already knew that his absence would freak out the girls, but he didn't need his sister reminding her.

He flopped onto the bed, once again staring blankly at the ceiling as his mind kept running through everything that had recently happened while weighing his options. Busting into the room and shouting at him was out of the question, since the other would probably close in even more and not be afraid to bite anyone, so it left the waiting game he was currently playing. He cringed. Sonic had never been one to be patient, and everyone knew that. And it had been three days, three freaking days were nothing had moved save for the disappearance of a growl that shouldn't have been there to begin with! He could only blame himself for the creature's hostility, but this was just crazy! Who in the world keeps a grudge for this long? He felt like tearing his quills apart as he moved erratically on his bed, searching for an answer that just wouldn't come. Did life really have to be this complicated?

Sonic gave a shout into his pillow as he heard an all too familiar giggle and chuckle coming from the room besides him. Great. When you thought that things couldn't get worse, they always did. He cursed at the unfairness of it all, wondering where his sanity was going. Time was being a real jerk, ticking slowly as his mind just wouldn't stop working. He hated, _hated_ his life with a strength that could shake mountains. And would they just leave him alone!

"Amy, I said…" he trailed off as he raised his head, seeing who was standing in the doorway, "You… What are you doing here?"  
The question met silence as the black hedgehog barely moved, red eyes staring at the floor with what looked like guilt. He shifted imperceptibly, raising his head for just a moment before staring back at the floor, clenching his fist as he watched a small red puddle form right below it.

Green eyes flashed in worry and frustration grew within the teenager as he finally spoke in a shout, "_Are you mad?_"  
Sonic rushed to the hedgehog, carefully taking the wounded wrist and recognizing the two punctures that had been on Jules' wrist. Self-punishment? _Was this guy crazy?_

"Sit there and don't move," the teenager ordered before running off, grimacing. The only things he had seen doing that to themselves were animals, and it was out of boredom. Never _ever_ had he thought that someone that was a minimum humane would bite themselves out of self-punishment, not even if they felt it necessary. Wait a minute. Green eyes widened in realization as he took the antiseptics. The hedgehog was in his room? How did… He trusted him? The black one trusted him to the point of coming upstairs even though his parents where around? What in the world had caused such a sudden change? Had the waiting game paid off? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Either way, it wasn't time to ponder on it. The creature had bit himself and the wound could get infected at any moment.

Sonic cringed as he put the peroxide, watching the liquid foam as the hedgehog hissed in slight pain. After seeing Jules act the same way three days prior, he knew that the wound had to hurt something bad.

"What in the world were you thinking?" he asked softly while putting a bandage over the wound, feeling relieved as he cleaned the entryway and the splotch of blood near his bed. Green eyes looked at a grateful, but confused hedgehog as the teenager got off the floor as a black hand reached for the wounded wrist.  
"Don't touch it for the next few days. I know it itches, but that means it's healing," the speedster said worriedly, wondering if the other would hear him out. Fortunately, the creature let his wrist go, taking Sonic's advice at heart, but still looking puzzled.

"You thought I was angry at you, right?" he asked, earning a nod that made him sigh. How could he possibly explain this with simple words? "I'm sorry that I gave you that impression, but I'm not. I mean, I was when you bit Jules, but I forgot that you don't like adults, so you were only trying to defend me against what you thought was a threat… Ugh, this is so complicated," he trailed off, scratching his head. Why did everything seemed a lot more complicated when you tried explaining it?

His thoughts were cut off when a finger jabbed his shoulder, calling for his attention.  
"What?" he asked before watching the point to his eyes then at Sonic's shoulder again. The teenager gave another sigh, not liking mind games.  
"I'm right here, pal. Stop pointing fingers, it's rude."  
The black one merely rolled his eyes before doing the same movements, this time putting his hand over his head before pointing again at the shoulder as green eyes widened in realization.  
"You want to see Jules?"

The hedgehog nodded as the speedster remembered the laughter of the room besides his. Oh, dang it. Oh, this was just not his day…

Sonic had never done a true list, but this moment could probably count as one of the most embarrassing of his life, even ranking in the top five. He couldn't believe he had to do this, but it was that or probably having to wait another three days before the hedgehog showed himself complying.

"Jules!" he shouted, only to be met by silence as he waited near the door, breathing nervously. Seconds achingly ticked away before the door opened, revealing a half-naked man who seemed slightly exhausted. Yup, this day was ranking near first position in being the worst in existence.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sonic asked making sure that his eyes didn't go elsewhere than on his face. The man sighed, leaning against the door.  
"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of…"  
"Why don't you come and tell him yourself?" the teenager cut nervously, really not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. He didn't need any details.  
"Who are you… Oh," Jules said before his eyes went wide, "He wants to…" A nod. "Give me a minute," he demanded before rushing back into the room.

The speedster could only be grateful that his father had a sense of decency as he brought the man to his room while the other slipped a t-shirt on, not wanting to look like a slob. Sonic idly wondered how the hedgehog was taking the fact that he had no shirt on, only having his pants that were loosely hanging around his waist, showing the boxers underneath. Then again, the other just had a very large shirt on, so it probably didn't really matter.

"You wanted to see me, boy?" asked Jules as both males stepped into Sonic's room where the hedgehog still hadn't moved. The black head rose quickly and the reaction was immediate as the snarl appeared, but no growl following it. His ears flicked in every direction while he tried to gain control over the grimace until they flattened against his skull. Sadness flashed through the creature's eyes before he looked away, clenching the sheets as a low hiss lifted in the room, worrying the two.

"Sorry…"

Green eyes widened as a deep voice rose, sounding far more like an adult's than a teenager's. Yet, when the hedgehog lifted his head with a small, broken smile, they knew that it could only be him. He held up his bandaged wrist while looking at Jules. It hadn't been only for self-punishment. He didn't want for the man to be the only one suffering. He didn't know how to show that he cared, and he didn't know what to do other than hurt himself. He felt himself hoping that they would accept his apologies as he held the beast at bay. Please, please…

"You don't have to apologize."

Black ears flicked as a hand made his head rise to see the one who had cared for him. Another hand, just as gentle, laid itself onto his head and he looked at the older hedgehog who smiled calmly. A growl lifted in the back of his throat, but he stopped it just in time, not wanting for the soft gesture to leave just yet.

"You're forgiven, boy," the man stated gently before chuckling, "Now, if you two don't mind, I have a lady to attend to."  
"Yeah," chortled his caretaker, "Just don't knock her dead."  
"How rude!" the other exclaimed, "You should know that I would snuff out before she does!" Jules huffed in indignation, making Sonic scowl.  
"I didn't need to know that."

With a laugh, the older one took off, leaving the two boys alone. Crimson eyes turned back to the teenager who kept chuckling a bit.  
"So you can talk. That's good news," he said before trying to get up, only to be held back by a streaked hand. He didn't want him to go, not yet. He didn't mind the older one leaving, but he owed a lot more to his caretaker, and just an apology wasn't enough.  
"You know that this is my room?" the other joked and he nodded, still not letting go as a hiss rose again. He could do it. He had done it not less than five minutes ago and no one had hurt him for it. He was safe. He could trust him.

"Shadow…"

Sonic didn't know how to explain it, but it felt as an electric current had passed through his body and everything around was even more present. He could feel every finger around his wrist, gently restraining him from leaving. He slowly turned; eyes wide in surprise.

"Sh – Shadow?" he stuttered, wondering immediately where his confidence went as his heart thudded in his ears. What has happening? Why was this happening to him? He could feel the answering gaze of the black hedgehog, seeming to wait patiently for a demand as his mind went wild. Why did it matter!

"It's your name?" Sonic asked, trying to calm down as the other nodded, "Well, I'm…"  
"Sonic." The name slipped off the black one's tongue with a softness that frightened the teenager. It was then that he noticed a difference in the hedgehog's eyes, another light that hadn't been there the first time when he had given the handheld console. That something made him seem even more alive as he reached for the boy's – Shadow's arm as he smiled gently.  
"Pleased to meet you."

**The Dmgirl: **Yes, I know, it's been four chapters and, finally Shadow speaks. Took a while, didn't it? In the first version, if I'm not mistaken, it took less time than this. Then again, the original was quick, period. I can't believe how much progress I'm making with this simple story. I know that I still have a long way to go, but I'm getting there. And, I can finally say it, in a few chapters, things are going to get interesting. I'm at the turning point right now, and believe it or not, the two latest chapter are being a pain. Sonic was a lot more complying than Shadow is, believe me.

See you guys next time!


	5. Why Me?

**The Dmgirl: **I was gone for three days and I never had so much fun in a long while. I have reached the tenth chapter of this story and almost came back on track. But I have a lot of work left before reaching the end of this! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and Company. Sega does.

Chapter V: Why me?

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Come on, up!" Sonic chuckled while opening a door, only to be greeted by a grunt and a ruffle of sheets. Still laughing whole-heartedly, the teenager put the plate on the vanity, eyes glancing at the smashed mirror before wincing.

The latest days were still fresh in his mind, and everything related to them would only make the memories stronger. He could only hope that, at some point, they would be able to laugh about the events, but he was sure that it wouldn't be before another month.

A louder grumble resounded and made him look away from the mirror, to the bed where the blankets were moving rather erratically. A streaked arm appeared as if of nowhere, clutching the covers and removing them from over the black hedgehog's head, eyes squinting because of the harsh lighting.

Sonic snorted, trying to hold back his laughter in vain as it burst out without restraint, almost causing him to roll on the floor. The teenager couldn't remember a time that he had assisted to Shadow's awakening, the other always up and alert when he would come in. He had figured that the creature was a morning person, but to know that it was the complete contrary... It was just too funny.

"Morning Shadow," he said after managing to calm down, but unable to take off the ear splitting grin as the other acknowledged the teenager's presence with a nod. A small scowl replaced the smile as disappointment slowly showed its nose. No talk?  
"Come on, buddy. You gave me your name yesterday," stated Sonic before watching red eyes narrow. Really, that guy was dreaming.

"I'll be back in an hour, alright?" the teenager sighed while turning around, going to leave as the hedgehog turned to the full plate resting on the vanity. A growl resounded, making the speedster look at the black creature who stared at his stomach.  
"Hungry, eh?" the speedster chuckled, watching the other look at the sheets in embarrassment. This was something that was all too new.

He didn't catch the last words before Sonic left, stopping anything he was about to do. It wasn't that he didn't trust the teenager, but talking was something he hadn't done in a long while, and even his voice seemed unfamiliar to him. He had aged since the last time he had used it, and it had gotten deeper, sounding far too close to someone he didn't like. Although he knew that avoiding it wouldn't be the solution, he preferred using his voice as little as possible, realizing that he wasn't the only one surprised by it, if Sonic's reaction had been any proof. He had never seen the speedster freeze before; usually talking like there was no tomorrow. There was nothing that could stop that blabber mouth from making one-sided conversations, so the shock of hearing the hedgehog's voice must have been immense.

Shadow shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought while slowly getting up to grab his plate. However, his mind just wouldn't stop this morning, immediately rushing to the times he had passed with the two children of the family. Sonic, his caretaker, always brought the creature his first meal of the day, if not bringing three on days that he called Saturday and Sunday, on which he was apparently free, save for Saturday nights. Shadow would then find himself alone, hearing weird noises coming from upstairs.

Then, there was the teenager's sister, Amy if his memory served him well, who had taken care of his wounds along with making sure he washed himself. She was afraid of him, and the creature could only be amazed at the way she had fought against it to take care of his wounds. She had even tried talking with him, only to meet a wall of silence. He found her strength admirable, even though she kept flinching under his blank stare.

He caught sight of his bandaged wrist as he grabbed the plate, dried blood clearly showing against the cloth. Even though the warm inviting smell of the food was getting to him, his mind went back to the most recent events, remembering all too well the way Sonic had been apparently mad at him, allying himself with the persons that could hurt the hedgehog. He had been left in confusion, immediately taking a defense position and not letting anyone near him.

However, when the teenager had sat against his door and started talking to him the day after the attack, the hedgehog wondered if he was doing right. It had hurt him to keep them away from that moment on, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. It had taken him time, but he came to a decision, placing all his trust into his caretaker. He had braved the beast that had controlled him for what seemed like too long, and faced the one he had hurt, but wasn't ready to get Sonic out of the way. He trusted the boy more than he could safely admit, and he didn't know where it came from.

It was the first time in years that Shadow had slept so peacefully, so deeply. No one had ever taken him by surprise, certainly not if it was night. The teenager didn't know it, but never would he have let anyone get so close to him while he was vulnerable unless he trusted the person whole-heartedly. Today, he was acting in a way that was foreign to him, something that he wasn't used to. He wasn't sure if he would ever adapt to this new life, as it seemed so distant with what he had lived through since his birth.

His hands gripped the plate a bit harder. It wasn't time to stop now, though, that he knew of. If he interrupted his progress now, there were many chances that this would all be for naught. It was easy to fall back into his old ways, the natural always rushing back without warning. He knew that, even though he was scared of what awaited him, he could trust the teenager, maybe even his family. He was trembling, but he would hold his resolve.

Laughter echoed in the kitchen and Sonic had to wipe his eyes of the forming tears before chuckling again as Jules told them about his week, adding a few crazy comments along the way. The teenager was certain that the man's work wasn't as half as funny as what he told, but it didn't make it less interesting when the older male imitated the way his boss had tried and failed to get him into trouble. The speedster could easily imagine Jules' satisfied smirk as the chief left his office.

"You seriously told him that?" Sonic asked with a huge smile, knowing that he would only get an affirmative answer. The man was never one to back down on a challenge, a trait the teenager had picked up on.

However, only silence met his inquiry as Amy froze in her seat, eyes wide at whatever was behind him. Looking at her in confusion, his left ear twitched when Jules' chair creaked slightly as the older one followed his sister's surprised stare. A calm smile grew upon Jules' lips as he looked at Sonic from the corner of his eyes, motioning him to look as he spoke, "Well, well…"

Curiosity got the best of him when he heard his mother cough in shock, and he turned to look at whatever had caused the surprise. An incredulous grin drew itself on Sonic's features. When had he…? The teenager scrambled up and quickly pushed his chair near Jules as the man moved his plate. He hadn't expected him up here for another month. That guy was moving fast.

"I'll go get a chair," Sonic stated before heading to his room, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder while whispering, "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

Shadow followed the speedster for a moment before turning back to the family who was now sitting there silently, half afraid that, if they made a sudden movement, the black hedgehog would just go back downstairs. Slowly, eyes never really leaving the creature, Aleena stood up and brought a doily along with silverware to the table, into the spot that Sonic had just freed. She wondered for a moment if the fork and knife would truly be useful, but she could hope.

The teenager returned from his room, holding the chair in triumph before putting it next to his, beckoning the hedgehog to get closer.

"Come on, Shadow. We're not gonna hurt you," Sonic said with an inviting smile as he sat, watching as the boy slowly made his way to the table, keeping an eye on all of them. Even though the two males seemed to appreciate his presence, he couldn't say the same thing about the women. Aleena still looked frightened, and Amy didn't look so well either. Nevertheless, they didn't stop him from getting closer, putting his plate on the table and sitting carefully between the older woman and his caretaker.

"So, your name is Shadow?" Jules asked with a reassuring smile, putting a piece of sausage in his mouth. The boy nodded in approval, making the man grin.  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Jules," he stated, earning himself a chuckle from the teenager, "You on business, Jules?"  
Sonic then proceeded to imitate the older one, making Amy giggle slightly. No matter the circumstances, both males would always manage to lighten the mood. However, the girl found herself unable to relax as the blank stare of the creature found its way to her, Shadow's head tilting imperceptibly to the left in curiosity. What was so funny?

"Hey, you interested in my sis or somethin'?"  
The creature turned slightly to look at the teenager who was leaning against his chair, a challenging smile playing on his lips, making Shadow roll his eyes.  
"Thought so," Sonic chuckled, "I wonder myself what guys find in her."

Two hands slammed onto the table as green eyes glared at the speaker.  
"Might I remind you, Sonic," Amy hissed, "That I've had at least five boyfriends while you're left with the wonderful score of zero?"

With one eye open, the teenager chuckled, looking at his sister. It was so easy to rile her up.  
"Right… Who's the one who presented you at least three of them?" he said while putting his arms on the table, something Jules was completely disapproving.

In a full minute, Shadow was forgotten as the battle between sister and brother raged while the older male tried to calm down the tension. Aleena, all too used to this type of morning, giggled lightly, catching the black one's attention. She also froze when she realized that his curious gaze had turned to her, watching the creature from the corner of her eyes as he examined her in detail. It took only a few seconds before she realized what Shadow was doing as he grabbed his fork, focusing on her hands. A gentle smile drew itself on her lips as he struggled to imitate her.

"Loosen your grasp," she stated softly, reaching instinctively for the boy's hand. A snarl appeared and disappeared swiftly, red eyes looking at her in apology when she retracted her hand in fear. She swallowed with difficulty, knowing that the boy was probably just as scared, and reached for him once again. No snarl occurred and the young one even held out his hand even more for her to touch. Within a few seconds, Shadow had gotten the hang of it, able to pick, even cut his food.

"Th-Thank you."

Just like the first time, his voice created a silence filled with shock. Even the lady to whom it was addressed couldn't help but stare speechlessly at the boy who kept looking at her gratefully.

"You're welcome," she finally managed after a few seconds, smiling kindly.

"What did you show him, mom?" Sonic asked with a curious grin. He had taught the hedgehog many things, but never had it earned him a voiced gratitude.  
"I just showed him how to use silverware," she stated feebly, still surprised.  
"You never taught him manners?" Jules joked, already knowing the answer.  
"It took Shadow a month before even talking. You really think that I was expecting him to show up _now_?" Sonic asked, staring incredulously at the man who simply chuckled, "Why did you decide to come up here, boy?"

"Sonic."

The teenager, who had just decided to take a bite, choked on it while the doorbell rang, and Sonic could only thank whoever it was for turning the attention away from him. A feat, being the attention hog he was. It was the second time Shadow spoke his name, and the sensations were coursing through him like it was the first. The speedster downed his juice, hoping it would relieve him from the coughing, before turning to the black hedgehog, taking in a deep breath while making sure that all his family was busy elsewhere. This was _not_ the kind of attention he was looking for.

"_Me_?" he whispered in complete disbelief. What did _he_ have to do with Shadow's presence in the kitchen? In what did Sonic influence the boy so much, it would make him take the first steps so quickly? What in the world had changed to make the situation like this?

He recoiled in shock when he caught sight of the hedgehog's gaze. It was filled with trust, something that ran so deep that Sonic couldn't even find where it began. He wouldn't admit he was scared, 'cause that was saying that he was being girly, but he could say that he was a tad nervous as he realized the weight that was on his shoulders. Jules had spoken of this when he had told the history of his family. He felt himself weak and strong at the same time, knowing that it would take only one betrayal for the creature to revert to his old ways. He could feel the pressure, and it only leaned on his shoulder even more as the deep voice rose, filled with faith and the beginning of something the teenager wanted to call life for some reason.

"Yes." The word was simple, but still resumed well the feelings that were showing into those red eyes.

"Sonic, could you give us a hand?"  
The teenager's head lifted as he snapped out of his thoughts, finally seeing the blocks that were in the entryway. Jules was looking at him knowingly, realizing that the speedster probably had a lot going through his mind as he got up, almost falling back onto his chair. Shadow had just told Sonic implicitly that he trusted him more than anything; of course the teenager would have troubles thinking in the next few days. Jules could only hope that Sonic would cope with it.

"S-sure," he stuttered before turning to Shadow with a small smile, "You remember the table downstairs that I talked to you about?"  
"Yes," the black one answered, getting up.  
"Good," he stated with a grin, grabbing one of the blocks, turning away from the creature, "Could you go and… Shadow?"

Sonic merely looked at Jules who shrugged, holding a block in his hands while walking towards the stairs. When they arrived in the basement, the black hedgehog was already there, sitting on one of the connected benches of the table that was opened. The man turned to the teenager with a smile.

"Fast, isn't he?" Jules said as Sonic scowled.  
"Still not as fast as I am," the speedster replied. If there was something he didn't want competition on, it was his speed. He refused Shadow's help, putting the heavy block on the table while sticking out his tongue childishly before running back upstairs to get another block.

"Seems like Sonic has found someone who can stand up to him," Jules stated with a smile, watching as Aleena undid the elastic straps around one of the blocks, opening it to check if it was in a suitable state to work on. Not getting over the habit of copying the woman, Shadow took the other block, opening it also even though Aleena kept telling not to. She sighed, unable to take off the calm smile as the hedgehog traced every detail, already liking the way it looked.

"It's a mold," Aleena told him gently after closing the first block, watching as Sonic came in with another one.  
"The delivery guy left four of them upstairs. When did you order these?" the teenager asked, his voice still filled with slight irritation. He wasn't jealous, not of someone like _him_.  
"A few weeks ago," his mother answered, "I wasn't expecting them before next week. Shadow, be careful with that," she warned the creature as he put the pieces back together, comprehension written on his face. He had seen these blocks for the past month, not fully understanding what they were for, but knowing that they were important for the woman's work. He would be cautious, now realizing their significance. If one of them broke, it meant the loss of something precious.

He didn't know how it happened exactly, but Shadow soon found himself looking at Aleena after they brought all the molds downstairs, sitting patiently on the bench with his hands keeping his head up. The woman couldn't help but giggle every time she looked at him, not understanding how someone who had seemed so dangerous the day before could now look innocent as his curious eyes kept following the lady's every move. He had even gotten around to help, remembering which mold he had opened. For some reason, he felt like the first model that would come out of it had to be his.

He carefully emptied the unnecessary earth out of the mold, noticing immediately how a thin layer remained in it. He could only guess that it was needed, as Aleena did nothing to get rid of it, just laying the pieces on the table, and watching for a moment before turning to him, worriedly. Was something wrong?

"I'm sorry Shadow, but that's all we can do for now. We have to leave them to dry," she said almost sadly, making him look at the blocks for a moment.  
"How long?" he asked, his eyes staring at the mold he somehow treasured for now.

"Ten hours, at least," she answered, still a bit concerned. Would he be as impatient as her son? It was rare that one of her children helped her with her work, usually only doing so when it meant doing something really quick or there was an advantage for them. She could only hope that Shadow would be a little more patient.

"I will wait," he said with a small smile, making her beam with joy. After telling him that she would talk to him once they were done, she ran off to take care of the laundry, leaving him to get to know more about the family.

**The Dmgirl: **I love causing Sonic trouble, don't I?


	6. Bonding

**The Dmgirl: **Really, really sorry for the late update. I have so much to do and not a lot of time. Also, I'm having trouble with a further chapter since I'm putting it in an angle that I have never, ever seen from. This time around, Sonic is being a pain, and it's not completely his fault. I just don't understand how you can take things so calmly when you're in distress. Then again, I probably have been taking the problem too much from Shadow's side and it's hard to change angle so easily.  
Anyway, I'm doing what I can to give a quality chapter, but I have so much to do that I have been unable to lay it down. Nevertheless, I'm going to have a free week in the first one of November, so I should be able to get myself back on track without a trouble. Again, sorry for the late update.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter VI: Bonding

"Dang it!"

The silent shout reached black ears, making them flick. Tired eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the surrounding darkness. A figure moved, cursing quietly each time it banged itself against the vanity. With a relieved sigh, the person got up before a click resounded and light flooded the room, making him squint. It was softer than the one from the ceiling, making it easier to adapt.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?"

Shadow blinked for a moment before looking up at the young hedgehog, whom had a sheepish grin doubled with a half joyful look as he knelt next to the bed, placing his arms on the mattress.

"First thing, I'm sorry for yesterday. I went out to buy a few things and I didn't think you'd look for me," he said, pointing the objects on the vanity. The soft light came from a small lamp, illuminating an alarm clock. He frowned as he looked at the hour. Six thirty, this was early, even for the morning person that stood in front of him.

Sonic chuckled at the expression, happy to have surprised the black hedgehog, even though he didn't approve. He had gone to sleep extra early for this, so he didn't have to worry about falling asleep during class.

"But it's not the only reason," he stated while looking at the wall. "Mom talked to me yesterday about something and she made a good point. I just wanted to know if you're okay with it."  
Shadow couldn't help but stare at the speedster with a puzzled expression, making him chuckle, "She wants to know if you'll join her while she works. She thinks you're making good progress and that you just might be ready to face relative strangers as long as you're accompanied with someone you know."

The black hedgehog frowned, not understanding how Aleena had changed her idea so suddenly. Just yesterday morning, the woman had been completely afraid of the boy, even taking a few steps back when he had snarled at her touch. Why did she want to help him now? What had changed?  
"I'm surprised too, buddy," Sonic laughed. "But, apparently, you made a good impression on her. She really liked the fact that you helped her with the molds yesterday and thinks you're ready if you're given a chance. So, you want to?"

Shadow's nod made him smile as happiness raced through him. The hedgehog was really doing all the steps necessary to become a bit more humane, probably fighting more against himself than what he showed. Jules had told the teenager that Shadow had frozen into place yesterday after breaking a plate, a half snarl on his face and a growl rumbling at the back of his throat. He had been ready to dash for the basement, locking himself in his room, probably never to return upstairs before another month. Yet, he had managed to snap out of it, much to man's joy. He was doing everything to change, and Sonic could only be grateful for it.

"Here," the speedster said while putting a folded piece of clothing next to the creature, smiling gently as Shadow sat up, hesitantly reaching for it. In a few moments, it was undone, revealing a pair of faded black jeans, making the hedgehog look at the teenager in confusion.  
"Amy had those in her closet. It was a gift for her ex if ever they got to his birthday, but they broke up before they got there. Unfortunately, I can't let you go around without a pair of pants on, so it's all going to depend on if they fit or not."  
The glare made Sonic laugh full-heartedly. It's not like there was a choice there.

He smirked in satisfaction as he gave the pants one last tug around the ankles. Just as he thought, they were perfect. It wasn't was the teenager was used to, as his pants were always so loose they crashed against his shoes and tail, but they looked great on him, and were not too tight so that it could cause serious damage. He couldn't help but cringe, though, when he caught sight of the large t-shirt that covered him to his knees. He lifted the shirt and undid the pants before tucking the shirt in a bit before closing the pants again. That was better, loads better.

"Now, it looks good," he said with a nod while getting up, looking at Shadow with a smile before trying to hold back his laughter. The hedgehog had a red tinge on his cheeks, almost matching his confused eyes.  
"Wow… Mom was right. You really look cute," he chuckled.

Sonic found himself slammed against a wall, black hands gripping his shoulders forcefully as a growl rose. That hurt.

"Take. It. Back," Shadow snarled, making him grin. Take back his words? He had never done that, and he never would.  
"It's just a lousy word, Shads," he stated, only to get banged against the wall again, making him whine in slight pain.  
"_Take. It. Back,_" the black hedgehog repeated, his fur bristling in anger.  
"Fine, fine… but it doesn't make it less… Ow!" the teenager shouted as he was rammed against the wall. "Okay, okay! Don't wake up the family will you?"

He landed on the floor in a slump as he sighed, "You need to put a lid on that temper of yours, I swear."  
"I am not cute," Shadow growled, still dangerously close to the teenager, small sharp fangs bared, making Sonic wince.  
"Alright, alright, I got the message," he breathed, hoping that the hedgehog would calm down. "You hungry?"

He found himself in the kitchen half an hour later, watching Jules prepare himself in the entryway for work. Near the man was Aleena who kept warning him to take care of himself while seeing him off with a quick kiss. Something almost imperceptible could be felt between those two, a mix of trust and profound love that seemed unbreakable, even to the strongest person. Shadow surprised himself wishing for that same type of relationship, already knowing that it was hard to come by. A true love, no matter how beautiful it sounded, was something that was rare.

"Ready to go?"

He shook his head before looking at the woman who was now alone by the door. The whole family had left, leaving the both of them to take care of the small ceramic shop she ran downstairs. Slowly, he got up, already thinking about the piece that was waiting for him. He had seen it come out of the mold yesterday and it had looked very nice, although some work still needed to be done on it.

"I guess you are," Aleena giggled before reaching him. He had changed again compared to yesterday, and it wasn't because of the pants. He looked calm, collected, poised, so different than the curious child he had been. She remembered happily the moments she had passed with him the previous day and hoped that this relation with him would only deepen. He had been through tough times, that she could tell, but it was slowly going away, giving his true personality its rightful place.

"You know," she began as they lowered the table, "you remind me of myself when I was younger. It's so much easier to pull out of it when you know someone believes in you, doesn't it?"

Shadow looked at her as she laid a few pieces on the table, a smile on her face. He had found her beautiful yesterday, always radiant and joyful, and he already admired her for all the work she did. Her words only reinforced the feeling and he hoped that, one day, he'd be able to reach the calm happiness she seemed to bathe in.

Black ears flattened against his skull for the second time as everyone in the room turned to him, giggling and whispering. He hated, _hated_ being the center of attention, for whatever reason it was for. This time was no different as the women were all sitting at the folded table, looking at him from time to time as he sat right next to Aleena, at a table that kept everyone in view. The purple hedgehog was currently helping a customer, so he couldn't do anything but stay seated and wait until she returned. He didn't want to break anything and, in his current condition, he wasn't sure if he could handle a delicate piece.

"Here you go, Shadow," Aleena said, making him look at her for a moment gratefully. She could only smile before continuing, placing the raw ceramic in front of him carefully. "It's very fragile right now. So be extra cautious."  
He nodded as she set the tools right next to him, explaining their functions before getting another piece and showing him how to proceed. His curious eyes made her giggle as he watched her, swallowing the information as if it were food.

"I'm going to give you a pair of gloves so you don't put any fur onto your piece and you'll be able to start," she said while getting up, disappearing for a moment before coming back with pair, helping him slip them on. Soon enough, his attention returned to the light brown ceramic and he started working, ears twitching constantly as he tried to catch his surroundings. He was now able to put a face on every voice he had heard throughout all those weeks, but a big part of him couldn't care less as he dabbed the sponge onto a line, smoothing it before tracing it delicately. It seemed as if he had unlimited patience, slowly correcting every default he found. By the way he was going, he had hours ahead of him and wouldn't waste any minute of them.

"Looks like you adore him already."

Aleena looked away from the boy for the speaker, a brown fox that was currently painting a cat piece. The female hedgehog immediately blushed, chuckling a bit nervously, which caught the young one's attention. He smiled imperceptibly, eyes glistening in happiness before turning back to the piece, hiding behind it as he continued to grin as she spoke, "I guess I have."

Shadow had to hold back a small chuckle, happy to find himself appreciated, certainly from the one who had feared him so intensely in the past month. Black ears flicked at a sound and he looked up, to the clock. Already? It couldn't be that late.

"Shadow?" Aleena asked worriedly before he stood up suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. She called out to him again, concerned by his brash actions. He had been careful enough not to break anything, but he usually didn't move so swiftly without a reason. Was he bored? Had he heard something upstairs?

She sighed in slight relief when she heard the doorbell ring only once, making it clear that Shadow had gotten the door. So that's what he had gone to do. He had scared her for a moment there.

"You have a butler now?" a female rabbit said while coming down of the stairs, alone. Where was Shadow? "He told me to go downstairs. I think he was doing something in the kitchen."  
Aleena didn't wait a second more, heading upstairs in unease. Shadow wasn't one to talk, not without reason. What was going on upstairs?

With one last turn, she got to the kitchen, only to be frozen in shock as the boy looked up at her with a small smile, cutting the last piece of cauliflower before laying it in an already full plate. He could only be thankful for the time he had passed with Jules yesterday afternoon. The man had been an excellent teacher in showing him how everything worked in the kitchen. Black ears flicked when they heard a heavy sigh and watched as Aleena looked at the two full plates, one with cut fruits and the other with vegetables accompanied with a dip. Her head was in her hand as she shook her head.

"That boy is impossible…" she said before looking at the black hedgehog whose ears had lowered in slight worry, making her chuckle, "You didn't do anything wrong, Shadow. But Sonic is going to get it tonight."

She stepped up to the table, picking up a piece of apple. Knowing her son, he had probably made sure that the fruits were fresh and perfect to eat. She took a bite, only to smile when she discovered she had guessed right. She then turned to the dip, watching from the corner of her eyes as Shadow now seemed nervous. So it wasn't Sonic who had done the dip, but him. Taking a carrot, she dipped it and tasted only to smile in surprise. He really had talent.  
"Really good, Shadow," she praised him, making him look at her in surprise as she took the vegetable plate and began going back to the basement. "Let's bring this downstairs, shall we?"

Had Sonic planned this? Had he known that by making him do this, he would receive so much adoration? Shadow had to bite back so many smiles and blushes as he kept getting compliment over compliment, having to hide behind his piece more times than he could count. He hadn't expected this much, certainly not of something that had seemed so simple. At least he could work on the ceramic in a relative silence, along with feeding his hungry stomach. No matter what Aleena thought, he believed that Sonic had had an excellent idea by doing this, making him feel like he wasn't selfish and freeing Aleena from something he was sure she would have done afterwards. He didn't want any special treatment, just being seen like everyone else was, in itself, sufficient.

He gave the piece one last turn, checking for any defects that could still be in it, before looking at the woman expectantly, making it clear that he was done. Without turning, Aleena smiled, already knowing that the boy was waiting for the next instructions, getting up and slowly walking to a circular machine, waiting for him along the way. Once he was close enough, she opened the contraption, letting him put the raw into it carefully, making sure he didn't drop it. He never thought that he'd work on something this fragile, this delicate. He was afraid that any wrong move would break the piece and he'd have to start all over again. It was the last thing he wanted. She closed the top once he was certain that it was placed in the machine and that it wouldn't fall, looking at him.  
"I'll be starting the oven in the evening, so you won't work on the piece again until the day after tomorrow. Is there anything else you want to do?"

The boy didn't want to be asked twice. He rushed for the shelves.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked while putting his fork down, looking at the empty seat beside him in worry. If something had gone wrong, he'd never forgive himself.  
"He's fine," his mother answered with a comforting smile. "He overworked himself, that's all. He wouldn't let go of those pieces," she giggled, taking a bite. "But you need to stop with those plates. Don't you ever wonder why you go broke?"  
"Hey, if the ladies like it, I don't mind," he chuckled, making her look at him in indignation.  
"You're worse than Jules!" she shouted, making the teenager laugh.  
"Might I remind you, dear Aleena, that it's the same charms that lead you into my arms?"

All heads turned to the older male who had a smug expression, looking at the woman with a hand under his chin, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" she snapped angrily as he slowly got up.  
"And you're so cute when you're angry," he replied calmly, smiling gently as he got closer, "and beautiful when you blush."

Amy and Sonic looked at each other before scrambling up, making their excuses and rushing out of the kitchen. They knew that their mother and Jules loved each other, and would probably never leave one another behind, but knowing and seeing were two entirely different things, and the latter was something they'd rather not face.

"Bet you ten bucks that they won't wait until Saturday," the girl giggled tiredly.  
"Bet you twenty that I'm not sleeping tonight with all the noise they're going to make," Sonic replied, looking back at the kitchen in slight disgust. Seriously, what was it with couples? Did they always need to show it to the entire world and make the others feel slightly miserable?

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," his sister stated before closing the door behind her, leaving the teenager alone in the corridor. He could only sigh at the perspective of not sleeping that night. The world was against him…

It was with heavy feet that he reached Shadow's bedroom, wondering if at least he was alright. He could only blink in surprise at the sight of the black hedgehog sitting on his bed, portable console in hand and blankets covering in his bent legs. Curious crimson eyes kept staring at the teenager for a moment before turning back to the game, the speedster hearing the distinct sound of saving before the console was closed and the creature's attention was back on Sonic, ears turned towards him.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he stated after getting over the shock, earning him an eye roll as he stepped in. "How was your day?"

Shadow immediately pointed something on the vanity, making the teenager look before slightly gasping in awe as he got closer. Green eyes could only admire the small fairy doll covered in flowers, the pastel colors giving it a soft glow along with a fragile ethereal feel.

"Wow," he whispered as he reached for the small wings. It looked so beautiful.  
"Don't…" the black hedgehog growled, making the hand retract itself. He remembered the morning all too well, and he didn't want to get a beat up.  
"You did this?" Sonic asked in disbelief while turning slowly, seeing a nod.  
"Practice… For Amy," the boy answered, making the speedster grin.  
"She's gonna love it," he replied as he slowly got back up, already imagining his sister squeal at the sight. Knowing her, she'd probably kiss his on the cheek, or glomp him if she was excited enough.

He cringed, all thoughts screeching to a halt as he heard the ever dreaded giggles of his mother, before looking at the ceiling with a grimace.  
"Well, at least I'm getting a twenty," he sighed, shaking his head. "Those two can be annoying sometimes, can they?"

Sonic watched as the black hedgehog stared at the ceiling curiously, but with a half snarl, recognizing the sounds. They always happened on Saturdays, and he had never really liked them, although he couldn't point out why.

"This is going to be a long night," the teenager uttered while getting up. "See you tomorrow, Shads."  
"Sonic."

Said hedgehog froze slightly, hesitantly turning back to the hedgehog. This was the third time - the third _time_, darn it - and his heart was racing as if he had ran around the world twice, probably even more. His muscle were tensing and relaxing at the same time and warmth was coursing through his body, making him feel comfortable and uneasy. What the hell was wrong with him!

"What is it?" he asked calmly, wondering how he could so easily stay composed as his mind kept racing. Green eyes widened and ears flicked as Shadow shifted in his bed, freeing some space while still looking at the slightly distressed teenager.  
"You're kidding me, right?" Sonic questioned, sure that this was some kind of sick joke. Nevertheless, Shadow merely rolled his eyes without moving back.

Time seemed to stop for a moment before Sonic sighed and walked out, making Shadow blink in surprise. Where was he going? Had he done something wrong? He had only wanted to help.

"My sis is gonna laugh if ever she discovers about this."

Crimson eyes went back to the door, watching the teenager as he came back in, holding a lump of clothes before looking at the hedgehog as a soft smile etched itself on the speedster's face.  
"Just close your eyes and let me change, will you?"

Shadow didn't need to be asked twice, lying down on the bed as he waited for sleep to claim him. Yet, he couldn't help but listen as Sonic changed, the ruffle of fabric easily catching his attention. The creak of the bed and added weight did nothing to help, as well as the fidgeting the teenager did before finding a comfortable position.

"Thanks," the speedster whispered, truly appreciating the gesture. It wasn't that bad after all, much like his sleepovers at Tails place. The kitsune was not one to let his friend sleep on the couch or on the floor, so the two had often shared a bed. A small, lazy smile etched itself on his lips as his eyes closed before snapping open as warmth got close to his side.

Sonic slowly turned his head to find himself looking at a black back and noticing that the hedgehog had curled himself up, unconsciously leaning towards him, probably searching for a comfortable heat. The teenager couldn't help the chuckle, knowing that, a few days earlier, the creature wouldn't have allowed anyone this close to him. Somehow, he felt lucky, comfortable and happy to see this.  
"You're worse than a dog," he laughed softly while letting him cuddle against his side, unconsciously catching an ear and scratching behind it. An easy smile drew itself as a small, distinct purr rose into the air.  
"And worse than a cat."

**The Dmgirl: **Male pride. It dies hard, I'll tell you that. See you guys next time!


	7. Makeshift Party

**The Dmgirl: **To quote one of my favorite movies, "pour the wine and cut the cheese"! I'm ALIVE, people! Starting one last semester in Montreal University before starting the move of the century. Will take me a total week in May to move from here to where I want to go, but everything is going along great. I'm so happy!

Again, sorry for the HUMONGOUS delays! Chapter eleven has done nothing good for me. I have tried and retried making something out of it from an angle. I was completely floored, K-Oed by the chapter. I'm nearly done with it, so things should be going along smoothly. Latest news, I'm going to TRY to update weekly. I'm six chapters ahead, but still, getting out new chapters is extremely hard.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and co. I merely own the plot.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter VII: Makeshift Party

Crimson eyes slowly opened before closing with a sleepy groan, ears flicking as he took in the surrounding sounds. When nothing came to his ears, he looked up at the alarm clock in mild curiosity. Twelve o'clock. An eyebrow arched delicately. The house was usually louder than this. Logically, silent chatter along with quiet laughter would join the ones he could hear as the rest the family was up before him, always waking up at nine, hours before he would rise from his own bed. Something, or someone, was probably missing to make silence reign as it did. One person gone in this family, and it seemed as if the life of the house itself dropped to the survival level. Strange, when he thought of how much he appreciated the dead-like atmosphere before he got here.

Still, he didn't let it bother him much longer as he got up, not even minding with the image the mirror of the vanity returned, and let the routine take its place. He went to the bathroom, adjusting the water flow to take a warm shower while his mind trailed over the past month. His two ceramic pieces were finished, but only one had found the hands of its future owner. Amy had been all over the place after that, trying to get to know Shadow better and chattering wildly around him as he listened silently, doing his best to hide his annoyance. The last piece, though, had taken a bit longer as he had tried more techniques onto it. It was now sitting in closet, accumulating dust, as the black hedgehog felt overly nervous about giving it away. According to Aleena, the piece was beautiful and she couldn't understand why he couldn't get himself to do it.

He shook and lifted his head, finding himself looking at the bathroom mirror. He blinked at his own reflection, surprised at the changes. No more large t-shirts, no more bandages covering bleeding wounds. He was completely healed, cleaned, a new individual with a fresh start. A hand reached out, touching the reflection of his eyes, noticing the differences. Only two months ago, he looked like a mangled animal, a beast that would scare anything and anyone who got too close. Now, humanity seemed to fill him. The changes were impressive, both physically and mentally. His pelt that he had just cleaned had gained a shine that he had never seen, a sign that he was healthy. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he got back to his room while drying his quills before reaching for a drawer on the vanity, opening it.

Only a week ago, he would have opened this drawer and it would have been empty, clearly showing the wooden bottom. Clothes filled it now, his clothes. All he could remember of that day was how it started, merely a week after he had given Amy the piece. She had showed up in his room nearly squealing while her brother had cringed visibly behind her, seeming to know what would happen. The rest of the day was blended in a twirl of black and white and finding himself all too often in a cramped changing room to try on the new clothes to check their size. It had been completely crazy, matching with the girl's personality and his caretaker had kept a sympathizing smile during the whole time, unable to get her to stop. Nevertheless, he felt grateful to both of them, the whole family in fact. They had given him a routine, a security that he found himself attached to.

He finally belonged somewhere.

Black ears flicked and his head shot up as a soft laughter echoed throughout the house. That wasn't anyone he knew of, not even someone of the family. Hastily, he pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants before putting them on. Whoever it was, the person wouldn't be here long, not while he was alive.

He skidded to a stop as he got to the living room, eyes widening at the sight. Now that wasn't something he expected, certainly when the teenager turned around to see him, a smile appearing on his face as he put down whatever he was holding to walk to him, chuckling, "Hey, Shads. Did we wake you up?"

The black hedgehog could only blink, taking in the scene in front of him. The living room was full of faces he had never met before, all seeming around the age of his caretakers. It took him seconds to locate Amy who smiled blissfully upon seeing him, immediately returning to the conversation she was having with a female bat. On the sofa were two other males between which Sonic had been sitting, one of them scowling as the screen that seemed frozen as the other chuckled, the sound sounding close to the one he had heard.

"Guys! He's up!"

All eyes turned to him at the small statement, and the black creature couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, shifting imperceptibly into place while avoiding his caretaker's gaze. He had expected an intruder, not a group of people.

"So you're Shadow? It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

The boy had to take a step back as a young fox set down what he was holding before slowly walking up to him, smiling happily.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," the vulpine continued as Shadow noticed the outstretched hand and the blue eyes that shimmered cheerfully, filled with what seemed to be an insatiable curiosity. Slowly, he took the hand, letting the other shake it firmly, yet gently as twin tails waved behind him, making it clear where the nickname came from.

"Tails is my best friend," Sonic explained while reaching out for the vulpine, messing the orange fur of his head as the younger one started laughing. "And a walking encyclopedia. Ask him anything and he'll give you a full description in thirty seconds tops."

"You're exaggerating," commented the fox while placing the fur of his head. "Just because I skipped two grades and make shoes for you doesn't mean I'm a genius."

Of that, Shadow wasn't so sure. He had no idea what skipping two grades meant and why would Tails make Sonic's shoes, but he seemed bright enough to do many things and make it seem easy. The hedgehog wasn't certain if it was the way he was dressed, a plain button shirt with jeans, or if it was the curiosity mixed with maturity in the eyes of the vulpine, but he was sure that Tails was more than he said, and was being humble about it.

"Don't worry, Shads. No one here is going to hurt you," said Sonic as they slowly moved into the living room."Well, save maybe for Knux, but that's just because he tends to be violent in his greetings, but it's not with any bad intentions, right Knux?" he asked while chuckling, causing the echidna to grumble incoherently. "Either way, they're friends, so you don't have to be scared."

"Sonic talked a lot about you. We couldn't wait to meet you," Tails stated as he sat back into his place.

"For that he did. We couldn't get him to shut up about it. And, mind you, he talks enough already."

The female voice made Shadow turn around to see the female bat standing behind to him, almost making him jump in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to sneak up on him with such skill, making him wonder if his hearing had failed him somewhere.

"Rouge the Bat. Nice to meet you, handsome," she said with a wink as the hedgehog regained his composure, not missing the growl coming from the sofa and the sound of someone getting up.

In the matter of seconds, the echidna was behind the young woman, holding her by the waist, violet eyes narrowing in jealousy towards the dark creature.

"Knuckles the Echidna. Rouge's boyfriend," he stated in a tone that spoke of power, making it clear that he shouldn't mess with either of them, not that he had the intention to. And if the voice wasn't enough, a small look at the echidna's body would have dissuaded him. He was slim built, but could probably fight with a lot of strength if he put his mind to it. A sneaky woman and a young man who could always make his presence known, it was an interesting combination that probably sometimes lead to troubles, certainly if Rouge always played with fire as she had just done.

"So, did we wake you up?" asked Sonic, still waiting for his answer. Shadow simply shook his head as he sat next to the sofa, not far from where his caretakers were while throwing a look at the bat who was still held by the young man, knowing he was taking her earlier seat. She simply smiled, shrugging while sitting on the armrest, still holding Knuckles' hand. He turned his attention back to the teenager as he sat, gently asking Tails to move over so that he could sit next to him without leaving the sofa, chuckling all the while. Everyone seemed so comfortable, a complete contrast to how he felt. A hand simply laid itself against his reassuringly for a moment before it grabbed something on the coffee table, making him shift awkwardly.

Shadow sunk into his chair, wanting to avoid attention as the screen unfroze; the laughter and chatting beginning once again. His ears flattened as Knuckles shouted in anger, throwing insults at Sonic who merely kept on chuckling as he kept on pushing buttons on the thing he was holding. The hedgehog slowly recognized what the three were doing, remembering a small lesson that the teenager had given him. They were playing at what the other had called a video game. He had never actually gotten around understanding exactly how it worked, but it seemed pretty simple now that he saw it.

He let his eyes trail back to the strange group, noticing differences that he hadn't seen earlier, making him wonder how it held up. Tails, the boy genius, if he could call him that, was pretty small and rather missing physical strength, which probably made him easy to pick on. Knuckles, on the other hand, didn't seem all that bright, even though he was probably working hard enough, and seemed to be more all muscles and strength. Rouge only added to the strange feeling, seeming to come out of one of those magazines Shadow had seen laying in Amy's bedroom. Yet, as Sonic shot out of his seat, shouting in victory while pointing the echidna who grumbled incoherently, he could easily figure out why. The teenager seemed like one of a kind, capable of joining the weirdest of persons under the same roof without making it seem odd, a leader of sorts.

"Told ya. I'm unbeatable," the speedster said with a smirk.

"The score is still tied, Sonic," the echidna pointed out as the scores appeared, causing him to scowl, knowing it was true.

"I just beat you, didn't I?" he whined, not wanting to lose the argument.

"And I beat you in the previous game," stated Knuckles while crossing his arms, a small smirk clear in his face.

"Does Shadow know how to play?"

The question made everyone look at Tails as the black hedgehog nearly jumped into his seat. Play? Him? He barely knew anything about video games!

"I didn't get the chance to teach him," explained Sonic with a small smile. "You want to play, Shads?"

The boy could only stare at Sonic with wide eyes, thinking the teenager had lost his mind as the former chuckled before watching Knuckles get up and head for the door.

"What'cha doing?" the speedster asked while turning around, putting his arms against the headrest as the echidna picked up something before returning, a package in his hand.

"Since he's new to games, might be a good idea to get him started on something we're all relatively new to," he commented, holding out the colorful package in front of a now overeager Sonic who grabbed it without transition.

"Tell me that's what I think it is," he nearly pleaded, only to get a smile that made him jump out of the couch in joy, causing the group to laugh.

"Just open it already," said his sister before he eagerly opened the bundle and didn't wait a second more before popping the other game out and putting the other in, plugging another controller that he put in Shadow's hands and flopping in the couch, sighing happily, "Thanks Knuckles."

It took a few minutes before group adjusted to the controls, fiddling with the buttons at first and losing a bit more than a few games due to inexperience. Still, the four of them soon found themselves more and more capable as the teenager kept shouting about the fact that the computer was getting lamer.

"I already said it a few times," chuckled Tails, "You know you're an expert when it's not your team that disappoints you, but your adversary."

"You can repeat that, Tails," laughed the speedster before an enemy faction showed up. "Shoot! Where did that come from?"

"It's called "look at the map", Sonic," snickered Knuckles, clearly being the one to lead the attack against the hedgehog.

"Right," he said flatly. "Like I'm going to take the time to look at a map while I'm doing something important… Thanks Shads."

Although Shadow hadn't said a word, he had moved his army to help the surprised teenager. He could only smile a bit at the gratefulness his caretaker was showing, feeling proud for some reason.

"When did he form an alliance with you?" Knuckles stated as he dropped his controller, knowing that he had just lost the game.

"Heck if I know, but I'm not gonna refuse help, wherever it comes from," Sonic responded, smiling at Shadow knowingly before facing the game again.

"That was my whole army, you know that?" asked the echidna, making the teenager chuckle, "Tough luck for you, Knux. What the…? Hey!"

Tails only laughed softly as Sonic watched his army being brought down and his lands being owned by the kitsune.

"That's what I call karma," the fox replied proudly.

"Should have seen that one coming from a mile away," laughed the speedster before looking at Shadow. "Do me a favor, beat him."

The whole group only blinked as the last soldier dropped and the word draw appeared on the screen.

"Okay… That had to be the weirdest battle I have seen in my entire life," Sonic commented, still looking at the screen. "How did you get your hands on all that land, Shads?" he asked, turning to the black hedgehog who simply shrugged as the vulpine face palmed, remembering Knuckles earlier comment.

"The map… I hadn't even noticed. You're a great strategist, Shadow."

"How?" inquired the teenager with an arched eyebrow.

"He took an area that left him escapes. See those small passageways?" The kitsune began explaining while going to the screen, pointing the very narrow passageways that led to different areas of the map. "It's perfect for an escape, but also perfect to trap somebody in. I had enough numbers to go up front, but being attacked from each side causes confusion. If you would have had a little more time to increase your numbers, Shadow, you would have won."

"I guess life gives you important tips for games, eh?" Sonic stated with a smirk, earning himself a nod.

"How about we pass to something else, guys?"

All eyes turned to Amy who was holding a rather large box wrapped also in colorful paper, making the speedster smile, rushing to his sister to give her a hand.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic," she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek, earning a nervous chuckle.

"Now I know why you guys were all eager to come over," he said with a sheepish grin, making Tails sigh.

"You forgot again, didn't you? To say that I had to talk your mother and Jules out of the house…"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, holding out his hands in a calming motion. "I've just never been good in dates."

"Tell that to someone else, Sonic," the echidna said, causing hilarity as they knew too well that the teenager probably hadn't forgotten, just playing dumb like every year.

"What are you waiting for? Open it," requested the kitsune with a smile.

He didn't need to be asked twice, ripping the paper off along with the ribbons before opening the box and looking at his sister with a half scowl.

"I told you I'd buy it myself," he stated, only making her smile.

"By the time you get the money, you'll be twenty," she giggled, knowing that he wouldn't argue as he pulled out the speakers, a huge grin plastered on his face as he took out the main part of the machine, immediately examining it as Tails got up, picking up two boxes by the entryway and bringing them to the merry hedgehog.

"Same thing as last year for me," the fox said with a smile, holding out a box that Sonic took from his hands, a happy smile on his face.

"Thanks, buddy. I kinda tore the last pair," replied the speedster, ruffling his hair.

"And what's with that one?"

"Oh! Those are prototypes. I was wondering if you could try them out one day."

Without another word, the teenager opened the box, blinking in amazement at the sight. He was even surprised that the box felt so light after finding what was inside. The shoes where made of metal, four small holes aligned on the sole, probably causing the skates, if he could call them that, to hover a bit above the ground. The colors were similar to the ones he always got, but in a different pattern as white clearly dominated over red and gold. Yet, he couldn't help but cringe. He really liked his old shoes and, although they seemed like a good alternative to his problem with water, he just couldn't see himself in them. When he went to look back at Tails, he noticed the faltering smile, making it clear that the fox had seen the flinch.

"You don't like them, do you?" he asked, ears lowering sadly.

"It's not that I don't like them, Tails. I prefer the old fashioned sneakers," he said with a small smile, trying to comfort the vulpine. "I'll keep them, though. Who knows? I just might find someone who likes them and can use them," he chuckled nervously. Yeah right, finding someone else who could break the sound barrier was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Still, the mood rose again when Rouge came up with her gift, a new CD that he had passed months searching for. Immediately, the stereo was plugged in and the music blared out of the speakers, everyone starting to dance as Amy motioned Shadow to follow her to the kitchen. Silently, both slipped out of sight, the girl unable to stop giggling as her brother started moving the furniture, turning the living into a dancing floor.

"Don't feel guilty, okay?" she said, catching the hedgehog's attention as she opened the refrigerator, pulling out a few things before diving back in. "You couldn't know it was Sonic's birthday and he won't hold it against you."

Although the girl's comforting words, Shadow couldn't help but look at his caretaker, mind going to the piece downstairs. It could make a gift, but how would he react? The creature already knew that there would be a tremendous difference in reaction to the piece compared to Amy's, but he was slightly nervous the other wouldn't like it, probably not at all.

"You okay, Shadow?"

He shook his head before looking at the female hedgehog who seemed worried about him, the door closed in front of her and a lot of food on the counter. Quickly, he took the box of mushrooms and a cutting board along with a knife, preparing himself to cut them, making her smile a bit as she took out the chicken breast, putting it in a pan to cook it a bit.

"I might have a gift," he said softly, not wanting the dancing group to hear him. He could only jump in slight surprise as Amy stood suddenly right in front of him, smiling happily.

"Really? What is it? I didn't see you buy anything at the mall," she stated, making him gulp slightly, trying to remain calm.

"I didn't buy it," he began, only to watch her eyes sparkle almost knowingly.

"You made it? Just like that little fairy you gave me?" she asked. He nodded quietly, and she stifled a squeal, going back to the chicken as he sat there, looking blankly at the uncut mushrooms. The impression that he got himself into trouble was dominant and, even he didn't know what the pink one was planning, he already knew he wouldn't like the idea.

The improvised party had ended only minutes ago, and Sonic only had one regret. Throughout the entire afternoon, Shadow hadn't uttered one word to the group, and he was sure that he had talked with Amy. If he hadn't, the teenager wouldn't be sitting on the couch with the boy besides him, waiting for him to talk as his patience wore thin. Yet, before he could start anything, the hedgehog was already up, walking away in silence.

"Hey! Wait! I thought you wanted to talk," he said while trying to scramble up, only to find Shadow looking at him.

"Stay. Please," he replied quietly and the whole room seemed to freeze. Quietly, Sonic sat right back, listening to the fading footsteps as he wondered what the other wanted.

Something yellow was laid on the table quickly but carefully. Sonic couldn't help but blink at the piece before looking at the black hedgehog and staring at the piece again, gently taking it in his hands, fingers brushing every detail. The yellow was in fact mixed with a golden hue and the fiery eyes seemed to be burning with some sort of determination and yet, the overall piece looked completely cute, representing a small hedgehog looking chao with six small quills, four of them upturned, while the two central were down. A small red ribbon was around its neck, the velvety texture soft to his fingers.

"That's cute," the deep voice made cat-like ears flick. "Not me."

A small chuckle began to rise, turning quickly into a full-blown laughter, tears of happiness forming in his eyes as he turned to the boy, putting the piece on the table.

"You remembered that?" he said, unable to stop himself. "I can't believe it. I had almost forgotten about it."

He took the piece back into his hands, thumb gently passing along the creases that made it look like a plush. He couldn't even imagine the number of hours that had been put into the piece, but he knew that it must have demanded a lot of patience, something that he didn't have nor would ever. Yet, Shadow had taken the time to make out of bland cooked earth, something wonderful, beautiful and cute.

"Thanks," he whispered, unable to take the smile off his face. "I know I probably shouldn't say it, but it's cute. I like it."

Sonic could only chuckle for a moment as the black hedgehog sat nervously in the couch. He leaned in, hoping to break the other's tension as well as getting onto something important.

"Shads, I know this is going to sound weird but, do you think you're ready for more?" he asked with a tad of hesitance, catching the creature's full attention.

"Jules thought it would be a good idea for you to go to school once the vacation is over. I kinda hoped that, by meeting my friends, you'd be able to get a small view of what's waiting for you there. No one's is going to force you," he stopped for a moment, wondering if it was confusion on the hedgehog's face or simply surprise. "You know what a school is, right?"

When Shadow shook his head, the teenager could only sigh, taking a glance at the clock before passing a hand in his quills. This was going to be a long week…


	8. Old Rivals

**The Dmgirl:** I'm so sorry! I wish I had an excuse, but I don't. I really, REALLY don't. Save for the beginning of school, which is fun. I have loads of labs, so that's great. Speaking of school, Sonic and Shadow are making their grand entry into it. This one actually took me a fair while. Sonic is complicated to understand for me, since I don't work like that, but this chapter was really fun to write. Near the end, I had to contain myself from laughing. Anyway, Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Sonic and co. No... Belong to Sega.

Chapter VIII: Old Rivals

School. Saying it was a set of buildings wasn't enough. It was more like a mini society of young teenagers learning to face real life. Books and homework filled the life of a student until he or she was old enough to work or, if the person had enough motivation, continue their studies to get a better job. The adults, the teachers, were there to make sure of the good function of the society, similar to a government. Some things were interesting, like physical education or recess. Some others, mainly desk classes as Sonic liked to call them, were just plain boring. It was the best place to make friends, but also the best one to make enemies.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog."

So when the teenager heard those words, he stiffened, arm slipping off of Shadow's shoulders. He could recognize that voice for miles. That annoying little tone along with a well defined screech could only belong to one person.

Jet the Hawk was the self-styled leader of the Babylon Rogues, a triad consisting of him and his two cronies, another genius called Wave the Swallow and his "bodyguard", Storm the Albatross. They went everywhere together and rumor had it that the girl of the group, Wave, had a secret crush on the leader. But Sonic knew better. Those two _were_ dating, although he wasn't sure if it was for mutual benefit or not.

"Jet. Long time no see," greeted the speedster as he spun around, back of his hand landing carelessly against his hip. He was suddenly glad that Amy had already joined her classmates as he watched the bird cross his arms, a similar grin plastered on that beak of his.

"Likewise," was the simple retort. Sonic's eyes quickly shot around, assessing the situation. The one of the school buildings was on his right, a few meters away. Although the glass covering the lower part, for the gym was there, wouldn't be enough for a hiding place, it would be far enough so that the hawk wouldn't catch up. There was also the balcony of the other building on his far right, where he was sure that the bird wouldn't follow him, unless he wanted a public humiliation. Then there was the option of staying there, knowing that there was already one eye witness too much for the group to do anything. And he wouldn't leave Shadow behind.

"How's been the summer?" the teenager asked, focusing on not losing ground as he shot a quick glance at the bulky bird at Jet's left. "You're still here, Storm? How old are you, now? Nineteen?"

He couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction when the albatross clenched his fist, ready to charge if it weren't for the glare Wave sent him. He knew that Storm was the toughest of the group, and could easily pound him if given the chance. But there was a silent contract between the Babylon Rogues and the Triple Threat, Sonic's group. To Tails to deal with the smart swallow, to Knuckles the though, dimwitted albatross, and to him the leader, the hawk who got favors out of the principal.

Arms uncrossed and a finger pointed to the black hedgehog, smirk growing.

"I could say the same about you, Sonic. Got a boyfriend over the summer?"

A gloved fist connected with a beak and Jet sailed through the air, landing a few feet behind his friends. Carelessly, the teenager shook his hand, trying to get rid of the pain in his hand as he approached the bird, barely hearing the girl who gasped in fear as Sonic roughly took Jet off the ground, holding his collar while making sure their eyes met.

"I warned you once, Jet. And I'm warning you again," he hissed. "Pull another stunt like that and I'll make sure you never move again. And don't even think about getting the principal on me."

Jet swallowed and nodded almost imperceptibly before he collapsed onto the ground, not wasting time to scramble up and off, Wave and Storm in tow, not missing the icy glare Sonic sent their way. He didn't mind the insults and the mind games, finding them challenging in more ways than one, but that one was going too far. No one, _no one_ insulted his friends and got away with it, not while he was around. And if Jet tried again, he would so have what's coming for him.

"If ever I catch that little seed muncher talking to anyone I know, I'll…" he growled, shaking slightly into place before turning around.

The sight froze him into place while Shadow studied him warily, eyes turning cold in apprehension.

"Shadow?" The teenager barely managed, taking a step forward as the dark one only backed up, slapping vigorously the hand reaching out for him. He would not let this happen. Not again. No one would hurt him, not while he was standing.

The image of the first day the hedgehog was brought home flashed through Sonic's mind and he couldn't help but want to kick himself for his stupidity. He had just hit Jet. For no other reason than to defend Shadow, of course, but how had he perceived it? If the bruises and cuts were anything related to what the boy had lived, he was most likely to be wary to anyone who showed violence. What an example he was setting there.

"Shadow…" he uttered, trying to move closer. Slowly, a small reassuring smile formed, hoping silently it would be enough to calm the hedgehog.

"Shadow, I'm sorry. Jet – Jet took it too far. I was just trying to defend you. I couldn't help it," he stated, passing a hand in his quills. "I think I might have taken it too much at heart, but I won't hurt anyone else. Promise."

"What's a boyfriend?"

Sonic blinked while looking at Shadow. Boyfriend. He didn't know what a boyfriend was? No wonder he was wondering what had happened.

"A boyfriend is…" he started, gaze going down in thought, suddenly wishing the opportunity had presented itself earlier. They had all the time during the summer to talk about this, but it had never occurred to the speedster that Shadow would be left in the dark so much. And for the little they had talked about, the hedgehog had understood perfectly. Of course, it was about classes, music or Amy's strange ability to chatter for several minutes without taking a breath, but still.

"A boyfriend is a guy that's in a relationship with someone."

"Relationship?"

He flinched, fighting the urge to slap his hands onto his face. This was getting just too complicated for his liking.

"Hi guys!"

Thank Chaos for Tails and his good timing! Sonic turned around, large grin on his face as he squashed the idea of kissing his best friend, sparing the kitsune of the embarrassment it would cause.

"Hey Tails!" he greeted – shouted, really – "How'd the rest of the summer go?"

"Hm, good," the fox replied while standing on his tip toes to look at the sheets for his name. "12-3, you?"

"Triple Threat?" he stated with an arched eyebrow, watching the vulpine beam in happiness as he slapped his hand against Sonic's, both of them chuckling.

"Knuckles is not here, though," Tails commented as the teenager pointed Shadow.

"Nope, but he's here."

"Shadow! Happy to see you again. Had a nice summer?"

The hedgehog nodded, shaking the vulpine's hand firmly, feeling no hesitation this time. Sonic's arm slowly slipped around his shoulders with a smile before they started to walk to the front of the biggest of the building, Shadow's eyes darting everywhere, trying to catch everything that was happening. People were running, walking, even chattering away and giggling. Even though his countless tries to keep track of all the bustle, he couldn't keep up. His ears flattened as a squeal echoed in the school, sounding all too similar to Amy.

"First at last day it's like this, Shads," Sonic muttered, pushing him gently towards the front of the crowd before letting him go, turning to Tails to talk.

A loud creak silenced almost all the students, slight giggles resonating as the adults came out, timed with the younger men. Several sighs and almost seductive laughs were heard as the last of the staff came in, a purple chameleon, and held the door open to a female cat with a clipboard and strict attire, joining the rest of the crew against the wall while the doors closed.

The doors opened suddenly, startling everyone in the audience as they looked at the obese man came through them, bald and hiding his eyes behind pinched sunglasses. The feline handed him a microphone which was drowned in his orange mustache once he turned it on.

"Ladies, gentlemen and beloved students, as principal of this school, I must say it is an honor to welcome the freshmen and welcome back everyone else to the Central City Preparatory Academy, the finest school this city has to offer."

Many students cheered at this, the teachers clapping politely, many looking at each other in near boredom.

"To all those who are new to this school, my name is Ivo Robotnik. I have been principal of this wonderful school for twenty beautiful years and I hope that our teachers, the best possible, will inspire you to reach great heights in your future careers."  
Quiet laughter made Shadow's attention drift from the principal to Sonic who was moving his hand like a mouth that wouldn't stop.

"What. A. Bore," the teenager stated, smiling at the rest of the group behind him, "I'm gonna have to spice things up."

"Now, as you all know, certain rules apply…"

He looked at Shadow and winked, whispering, "Watch this."

The hedgehog shut his eyes close when a gust of wind lifted next to him, girls screaming before a loud gasp of fear reached his ears. Slowly, he cracked an eye open, only to open them wide in shock at the scene displayed before him.

The principal was covered in blue powder, face scrunched in a comical way as Sonic was sitting on the building's roof feet dangling off the edge, holding a microphone in his hands, seemingly similar to the one the human was holding, which was also covered in blue paint.

"Tell me, _sir_, is the rule against pranking the principal still active?" he asked, jumping to stand as the audience gasped, reaching a general silence. Tails groaned, face in his hand.

"I also hope you like the color. I must say blue really suits you."

Even though the general fear of the student body, a small laughter started rise, slowly reaching the rest of the people present. The boys slowly made loud cheers as the girls seemed torn between giggling and gasping in fear.

"Welcome to the CCPA everybody!" he shouted, looking at the sky as the yells only increased, high-pitched screams of girls joining in the general joy. He grinned, watching the sun illuminate the playground while teetering on the very edge of the roof, not even bothering with the thirty-foot drop where he would probably break his bones if not done right.

"Now I'm sure good old Robuttnik has a set of rules, but, believe me, it's just hot air. The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, and I say there are no rules!"

A loud shout of excitement was heard, mostly from the freshmen side, as the teenager looked up at the sky again, seeming thoughtful.

"Well, maybe one."

Whines of protest rose from the playground, making him chuckle as he continued, "Girls, guys! It's nothing that terrible. All you have to do is respect each other. And if anyone, for any reason, doesn't respect you, you come to see me. And when I say anyone, I mean anyone, even him!"

With those words, the teenager pointed out the principal who was trembling in anger, fist clenching with rage.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, you come down here this instant!_"

He blinked, head slowly turning as a small grin appeared. A loud gasp of fear resounded as he leapt off the roof, safely landing on his feet before walking towards the cat, gently putting the microphone her hands as he winked, grinning mischievously.

"Anything for you, Milady," he whispered silently, chuckling as she sputtered senseless words, blushing deeply.

"You, young man…" growled the human as he pulled away from the young woman, staring at the principal with a smirk. Slowly, he passed next to the principal, laughing softly.

"You are going…" the principal started, only to be cut off by the teenager.  
"Detention, I know. Still owe you a few from last year, don't I?"

"Did you see his face? Did you see old 'Buttnik's face?" Sonic stated with a chuckle, walking backwards to see his friends.

"That was… crazy Sonic," Tails told him. "Please tell me you're not saving others for the rest of the year."

"Not to worry, Tails," the teenager stated with a wink. "By the end of the year, the only thing missing is going to be a clown suit. So… What did you think, Shadow?"

"Stupid."

The satisfied grin turned into an annoyed scowl.

"Aw, come on, Shads, everyone was laughing!" he stated.

"Probably, and you could have broken your neck, young man."

The scolding, elderly voice made the teenager turn around and grin before giving a small wave at the seemingly frustrated hedgehog, gray mustache, twitching a bit at a hidden smile as his arms were crossed.

"Hey Uncle," Sonic said almost sheepishly while sticking out his tongue.

"You are going to be in trouble, boy," the older one stated as they slipped into class, the three sitting next to each other and chattering about. Turning around to write his name, Charles couldn't contain his smile. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but the principal deserved it sometimes.

**The Dmgirl:** Only proves one thing, Sonic will stop at nothing to ridicule Robotnik.


	9. Unexpected

**The Dmgirl:** Hello, people, and welcome back to Dim Lights. This, my dear readers, is it. This is what I've been wanting to post in the last few months while wondering how you guys would take it. Needless to say, for the first time in the entire story, I got frustrated for a long while over this chapter. If chapter eight was complicated because Sonic is a character I found somewhat complicated in his simplicity, Shadow, here, was a pain in the neck, because I had to dive deep his character. At first, there are some things that I didn't want to reveal, considering it too early, but I soon realized that it was more than time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I had when it finally came together.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. They all belong to their rightful owners.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter IX: Unexpected

The sound of the closing door echoed throughout the room, making black ears flick and their owner flinch slightly at the deafening noise. Whether he were to admit it or not, he was slowly adapting to the loud lifestyle he was in. May it be the never-ending shrieks of joy or sadness or the simple shouts of pride that could reach the deep-ends of the schoolyard, it was becoming something normal, customary, and it was only at home or at the school's library, where his caretaker's best friend had taken him once throughout the week, that he could find the comforting silence in which he could concentrate.

However, this heavy silence filled with tension had nothing to do with these usual moments. He didn't know how to take it, or how to lift the pressure that gave him the impression the world was weighing on his shoulders. He remembered these feelings all too well, and could feel himself trying to do two opposing things at the same time. Part of him wanted to block the sensation out, forget that he was even in an empty classroom with someone he barely knew.

The other, though, forged on a lifelong instinct, forced him to be alert, on his toes, and fight if necessary. To acknowledge every bit of information, like those feet that were shuffling a bit nervously to the chair in front of him, the sounds of the outside where the children were playing, or the voice that was currently speaking.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to finish with my last class. You didn't wait too long, did you?"

It was gentle, soft, and compelled him to look away from the window, to the figure slowly sitting in the chair, only to avert his eyes a second later. No matter how much he would try, he couldn't see. The person remained blurry in his vision, like a ghost taken by a camera. Only that kind voice would reach him, piercing him through and through like a knife. He felt as if he would bleed every time the person spoke.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, right? I didn't expect the Hedgehog family to have another child."

A shuffle of papers and Shadow shifts in his chair. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't shake off the impression that something was wrong, that he shouldn't be here. He wanted that voice as far as possible. So that it couldn't reach him, that it couldn't hurt him. Yet, the more he tried blocking it out, the deeper the wounds were.

"I saw Sonic outside. He looked worried."

His gazed immediately settled on the door, happy for the distraction while only knowing that his caretaker's worries are the reason he's here. Ever since this morning, the teenager had been buzzing around him, asking the same questions over and over as he kept shrugging them off. He hazily remembered the morning, when Sonic had taken him to the bathroom before inquiring about his health, but he couldn't recall what had caused such a commotion. There was a blank in his memory. And, if he were to try to pick on it, it only brought pain. Much like that voice that wouldn't stop speaking.

"I never imagined that I'd see Sonic like that, one day. You must mean a lot to him."

Dark ear flattened at the sound of soft laughter. He felt as if he was being split apart, as if an old wound had reopened and the infection, which had never been treated, was managing to overcome him.

"Are you alright, Shadow?"

His gaze left the door for the haze before slowly slipping to his pants, watching his hands clench and unclench. He knew that tone, that awfully familiar tone that was usually accompanied with a comforting smile. Images flashed into his mind as he forced his eyes closed, not wanting to see, to hear.

"Shadow, could you please answer?"

He didn't want to. He didn't want to deal with this. Sonic's worries were more than enough. His life was more than enough. He didn't want to hear that voice anymore. He didn't want to live this torture. What happened to his choices? What happened to his freedom that the teenager had slowly given him?

"Shadow?"

He flinched. Visibly. The sadness in that voice was worse that a spear and he could feel his heart bleed. He didn't hear the sound of the chair moving. He didn't feel himself getting up and walking to the door. He didn't even try to understand why his movements had suddenly stopped. He wanted out. Now. He wanted to be back at Sonic's house, back to the basement and do his homework. He wanted to forget this. He didn't want this interrogation. He didn't want to be forced into anything. He didn't want to involve anyone into this. He just wanted to be alone!

"Let go," he growled, glaring at the shade that only gripped tighter.

"I just want to make sure..."

"Let go, Maria."

The haze cleared and his snarl only grew at the sight. Blonde hair framed a delicate, but healthy face, different from the one he recalled. Blue eyes lively shone with worry and concern. His stomach churned and he felt nauseous. What was this? A sick joke? Did everyone enjoy playing with him?

"Maria? My name is Hope."

Crimson eyes widened as he felt something snap. No.

"Hope?" he mumbled, hoping he hadn't just done what he had. Still, she nodded slowly, speaking gently as if hoping she wouldn't irk him further.

"Hope Kintobor. Your English teacher. Remember?"

He sat. Slumped into his chair while staring blankly at his pants as the moments of the morning rushed into his mind, making him cringe. He had made a mistake, a mistake that would cost him a lot, maybe even more than what he thought. He had tried so hard, so hard to forget about what had happened ever since he had found himself in his caretaker's house. And his memories still had gotten the best of him. Was he no better than the beast he contained? Wasn't he stronger than that animal?

"Sorry."

The quiet apology cut through the heavy silence, making him flinch slightly. Everything had gone from bad to worse today, even though he had tried everything he could to hold back the dam. And he was now grasping at straws to make up for it.

"I... confused you with someone else," he explained briefly, shifting in his chair while hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions. He felt uncomfortable, maybe even slightly nervous.

"This Maria girl?" she inquired gently.

He nodded, teeth clenching as he recognized the tone. It was one that he could never refuse, even though it left him the option not to answer. It felt as if he owed her an explanation for his rude behavior, even if he had acted in some sort of self-defense. He didn't want anyone to know, but he didn't have much of a choice left. It was too late to turn back.

"Maria Robotnik. She was my best friend."

"I knew it."

He stared at Hope in confusion and surprise. She knew? She knew what? He retracted the hand she tried to reach for, blinking in disbelief.

"What?" he uttered breathlessly, frowning.

"Well," she laughed softly, looking at the ceiling. "There aren't many persons named Shadow and even less with…"

"How do you know?" he cut her off with a slight growl. He hated getting the runaround, and she would not get started on that.

"Maria Robotnik was my cousin."

The statement hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his world shatter while the piece of a puzzle came into place. Maria had mentioned about her family, mostly two members of it that she seemed to hold dear to her heart along with her parents. One of them was her grandfather, an old retired scientist still searching for a cure to some illness. The other was her cousin, whom she loved like a sister and the affection seemed returned. If Hope was that person, then… He lowered his head as shame and guilt grabbed him in a vice grip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice barely breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault."

"It is," he snapped, a bit louder this time, not liking the gentle, parenting tone she was taking. "If I wouldn't have met her, she wouldn't be – she wouldn't have been killed."

The silence shrouded them as Shadow shifted in his chair, hating the way that had come out, but still knowing it was the truth. He had scarcely heard what the public thought about it, and it was no accident. Maria Robotnik was a victim, one out of many that had discovered too much, that had come too close. And, seeing how the young woman had always had a knack for thinking out things, he was certain that Hope was no different. She had probably guessed that her cousin hadn't been in an accident. It was unlikely, certainly were they had found her. Still, it didn't help to know that you were the cause of such a disaster, even when your intentions had been completely pure.

"Is this – Is this why you wanted to see me?" he asked, now looking towards the window, sure she would say yes.

He froze in shock when arms gently embraced him from behind, carefully threading with his quills.

"I'm really sorry," she began softly, making his ears flick and turn backwards to hear her better. "I'm sorry… But I wanted to know. I don't want to let it go unpunished."

He turned on his chair, careful not to hurt her, and stared at her, immediately understanding what she wanted.

"You don't," he said firmly. "You don't want to know who did this."

"We both know that whoever did this deserves to be in jail," she scowled, letting him go and crossing her arms at his comment.

He knew that. He knew that prison would await the murderer. But he knew that this person wouldn't let him or herself be caught that easily. No one that had the intention of capturing him or her had made it out alive. That person was twisted, with no sense of morality and knew exactly how to manipulate anyone. He was living proof of that. And Hope wanted to catch that shady figure? She was crazy.

"Listen, then," she sighed in slight disappointment. "I won't look too actively for the murderer, but if ever you need help for anything, just know that I'm here."

He frowned, mind jumping into gear. Help… Of course!

"Help me," he stated as she began walking away, effectively stopping her.

"Pardon?" she asked in confusion, watching him point his bag before repeating himself, hoping she would understand even though he didn't have the right vocabulary.

"You want me to tutor you?" she inquired while sitting back in the chair as he nodded.

"Please," he pleaded, not ready to let her go just yet. She knew a lot now, too much to be left alone. It was his duty. He had to make sure she was safe by any means necessary. And since he had no idea where she lived, he had to keep her around for as long as possible. This was the best way he knew of without her getting suspicious.

"Alright. I'm sure you have your reasons," she stated with a smile. "I'm going to have to see your schedule. I suppose you don't work yet, do you?"

"Work?" he inquired while shuffling through his bag, curiosity already peaking through as the familiar grounds returned. Still, he couldn't help but have the impression something had changed, as his mind was slowly coming up with what to say to Sonic later. He was analyzing, calculating his options while trying to figure out which one was best. Just like now. He had figured that Hope and Maria might work with the same pattern, help without asking questions. He couldn't quite figure out why, but he was kind of grateful for the change, knowing it would be helpful.

The door opened minutes later, and Sonic slowly got up from his sitting place, grabbing his backpack while watching Shadow pass it.

"How did it go?" he asked, feeling his impatience boil at the back of his mind. He was sure that it had taken almost an hour for the hedgehog to get out.

"She asked to become my tutor," the dark one shrugged while starting to walk off, not noticing blue ears flatten in frustration.

"It took an hour for _that_? You were doing everything this morning to avoid her and now she's your _tutor_?"

"She is."

Shadow's flat tone didn't convince the teenager at all. He hated this. Ever since this morning, Shadow had changed. Even though he didn't speak a whole lot since the start, he had seemed more open, more childish. That part seemed everything but present now. What had happened that he hadn't seen? What had he missed? He wanted to grab Shadow by the collar and yell at him for something he couldn't put his finger on. He was being left out. He was sure of it. And Shadow wouldn't let him anywhere near anymore.

"Sonic? Shadow?"

The two hedgehogs turned around, and the blue one felt his frustration drop a level when he saw his best friend approach them, forehead creased in worry.

"Hey Tails," he greeted in a breath, waving a bit. "How was the optional class?"

"Good, but I've seen better. What are you two still doing here? I thought that you guys didn't take any options," the vulpine inquired, eyes slowly going to Shadow. The dark hedgehog's reaction this morning had worried him, but his later actions had seemed even more off for some reason.

"We didn't, but Shadow had to…"

"The English teacher wanted to see me."

Sonic tensed, fist clenching in anger as the hedgehog abruptly cut him off, and Tails blinked in surprise, slowly asking what the teacher had wanted to see him about. The boy merely shrugged, giving the same answer that he had given to the teenager as he started walking again, the vulpine following by his side.

Sonic sulked, hands falling in pockets as he trailed behind, not listening to their conversation, instead focusing on Shadow's posture as they passed the school doors, to the recess ground. He frowned, realizing something that he hadn't cared to notice before. Wasn't the hedgehog usually bending forward before? Nearly curling into a ball and quills dangerously ready, as if trying to defend himself. His quills were still raised in defense, that much he could see, but his posture was now straight and proud, more like he was trying to carry a weight with all of his strength.

His eyes flicked to his profile as Shadow spoke to Tails again, focusing on the details that Jules had told him about and his jaw slackened a bit at the sight. Yes, Shadow had come a long way, but there was still something missing. That pride. He was trying to fend off for his own. Just what exactly had happened in the classroom to change the hedgehog this much? He knew that Shadow was starting to get stronger, more stable, but he was off by a mile if he was going in that direction. It wasn't by blocking the others off that he would help himself. He needed to make Shadow see that.

He jogged up to them, surprised by how much distance he had let the two gain and happy they had stopped. He had to talk to Shadow as soon as they got home. He had to try to understand what was going on.

"Sorry, I got caught in…" he trailed off, now realizing that neither Shadow nor Tails had stopped to wait for him. He nearly missed the hedgehog's threatening growl as his eyes widened at the sight, feeling his blood turn cold.

It wasn't the man's fur, black with gray streaks, or his attire, though it was clear that it was expensive, that made him seem impressive or frightening. It was the eyes, those neon green irises with angrily slit pupils that stared at Shadow like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. And if that didn't suffice, there was that sick, twisted smile on his lips, sharp fangs glinting. A hand was slowly held out towards the growling hedgehog, and the clearly older one spoke, deep, icy voice sending chills down Sonic's spine.

"Let's go home… son."

**The Dmgirl**: See you guys next chapter!


	10. Feral Brawl

**The Dmgirl:** I'm smiling in my chair right now. I was expecting quite a few different reactions and you, dear readers, have given them all to me. I'm glad to say that I was waiting for that. And most of you haven't realized the most important, yet. For those who have read the other oneshots and other stories I have written, I'm not the type to do things along fanfiction standards. To me, characters make the story, so no characters are to be left behind. The base is set, let the pebble roll. Get ready for the next installement of...

**Dim Lights**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

Chapter X: Feral Brawl

"Come here, son. Don't be so disrespectful. It's time to go home."

Sonic took a step back, certain that, whether what that man was saying was true or not, he wouldn't approach the growling, bristling Shadow. The black hedgehog's quills were standing tautly on end, threatening to rip his school uniform as the growl only deepened to dangerous levels, slowly reaching the low pitch while the older one kept on advancing, hand outstretched in a friendly gesture, yet with a smile that was everything but.

The speedster shot a glance at the frozen Tails, and the vulpine's gaze found his immediately. A barely noticeable smile and nod came his way, and Sonic's eyes darted to the fox's pocket. Relief washed through him as he watched the nimble hand fiddle with something within it. If nothing else, he could always count on his best friend. Miles "Tails" Prower always was prepared, no matter the situation.

The reassurance was short lived when a shout, nearly a bark, resounded. He was almost certain his neck had snapped with the speed he turned his head, only to freeze on the spot. Even though he had known the outcome, even though he had foreseen such results, he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected for Shadow to be backed up against the school fence, the older one looming over him dangerously, twisted smile widening.

"Not fully tamed, I see." The silky tone had the same effect as a dagger; digging into his heart and making his blood turn cold. "Need another lesson?"

Sonic couldn't help the gasp as sharp fangs dug through flesh, forcing the man to pull away from Shadow who gave one last bark before darting off. Relief slowly crept over him, only to die at the sound of a bone chilling laugh.

"You can run Shadow, but you can't hide."

A small, but audible clap broke the moment, and both hedgehogs turned to the fox, older one starting to snarl.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" he growled as he began advancing towards the vulpine. Tails didn't hesitate, turning towards Sonic in determination.

"Go!" he shouted as the older one kept on advancing on him. "Shadow needs you!"

Green eyes widened in fear as the black and gray one freed the entryway, giving him a clear shot to dash outside. He would have to leave Tails, his best friend, the one he considered his brother, behind. With a man who seemed not to care if you were alive or dead. Shadow, Tails... Either choice meant leaving one in danger.

"_Go!_"

His opened mouth closed into a determined frown and he crouched into a sprinter's position. Every precious little second counted. He couldn't afford to lose any of them.

He took off like a bullet, not daring to look back. What if this man changed his mind? He shivered, reptilian eyes still all too present in his mind. He had to focus. Shadow was getting away from him with every little second that ticked by. He had to catch up with him. He had to find him.

He dashed with renewed strength when a spot of black came into his view, avoiding people and poles at a hair's breath. He ignored the indignant shouts of women and men alike, growling as he lost sight of the hedgehog when he did a sharp turn into an alleyway, skidding to a stop as a dead-end neared him, but with no Shadow in sight.

"You gotta be kidding me," he huffed as he jumped over the wall, holding his balance over it. The evening sun gleamed along red streaks, a clear giveaway for his chaser. Was it even possible? Could Shadow really be that fast? And jump that high? He thought he was the only one capable of those speeds.

The sound of sirens snapped him out of his contemplation and he landed on the road, thoughts racing to Tails. Was he alright? Had the police arrived before something terrible happened? He could only hope. Or were those cars called by someone other than his best friend, to catch the feral teen he was so desperately hoping to calm down? He couldn't let this chase last. He had to do something, fast.

Wood cracked and gave into the force of sheer speed, splinters flying in every direction as Sonic pushed Shadow into an old church, windows and doors covered with planks. They landed on the concrete floor with a loud thud, the teenager grunting as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Yet, he took no time to catch his breath, quickly pinning the hedgehog down while grinning triumphantly.

"Gotcha!"

He gasped as what felt like a sledgehammer slammed into his back, making him see stars and sending him flying into the nearest wall. Gloved hands protected him from the pelting pieces of cement, the whole room spinning around him and making him want to throw up. He suddenly felt grateful for the fact he hadn't eaten anything yet, else his currently churning stomach would have gotten the best of him. Instead, he was able to get up without much of a trouble, save for his slightly swaying legs as he searched for his balance.

"Shadow?" he called out when the dizziness stopped, realizing that the boy was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone to?

"Shadow, where are you?" he asked worriedly, hoping the other hadn't escaped. Yes, he could still run, but when would be his other chance for an empty building?

A growl rose as he stepped forward, and his gaze went immediately for the front pews. Cornered. Shadow hadn't seen the exit both of them had created and now hid, growling in warning that he would attack if pressured.

"It's okay, Shads," he spoke softly as he neared the front row, not caring for the warning. "He's gone now. You can relax."

The moment he reached Shadow's level, the hedgehog lashed out, the bench over him crashing against the one behind it. Eyes widened in fear as the teenager dodged the attack at the very last second, glad for his lightning-quick reflexes. A little more and Shadow would have strangled or bit him.

He had to take a step back when he heard the sound of fabric ripping, watching as the uniform fell apart along the hedgehog's back. Tiny, sharp claws had pierced the thick gloves and the shoes now lay in shambles over his feet. Crimson eyes were wild, with no trace of humanity left to light them. The dark muzzle was contorted into a vicious snarl that would have fitted a feral more than an anthropomorphic being and the bestial growl did little to soften the image.

"Shadow," he whispered, blinking as he took in the extent of the damage. In a few seconds, a few words, weeks of work, care and patient effort had been reduced to ashes. This… father, if that _monster_ even deserved that title, was dangerous.

All thoughts flew out the window when the hedgehog pounced, forcing him to dodge and jump away quickly. Dread filled him as Shadow's gaze found his as the feral boy remained crouched, breathing heavily through his nose, and snarl only growing as he caught sight of the light behind the teenager.

"Easy Shadow," he tried, holding his hands between them in an attempt to ease the tension. There had to be a more rational way to do things than fight, right? Some way to avoid hurting his friend. Still, with the way the hedgehog kept growling at him…

**SNAP!**

Sonic's head immediately turned to the ground, eyes widening at the sight of a broken, thin piece of wood, before going back to Shadow, watching the fist coil back. The dodge was quick, but he couldn't avoid the razor sharp claws, his shirt ripping effortlessly under them, nor the powerful wave that cut his wind at it pressured against him. He had known that Shadow was strong, but this…

The speedster ducked and Shadow's fist dug into concrete, plaster and blood dripping along the hedgehog's hand as he pulled it out, snarling viciously while Sonic took a quick glance at the impact, only to cringe. One punch, and the teenager could say goodbye at whatever bone that was in its way. He swallowed with difficulty, gaze refocusing on the dark one, only to narrowly avoid another fist that impacted near his head and to find a heel connecting with his side.

The cold, unyielding cement floor greeted him forcefully, making him wince and curl in pain. He coughed and choked, blinking to try and reassess the situation as footsteps slowly made its way to him. He hazily made out the dark liquid he had just spat, vaguely recognizing it as blood.

"That hurt, you know," he chuckled humorlessly, feeling the pain spreading along his side as he slowly started to make out the hazy figure that was Shadow.

"That really hurt," he stated as he queasily stood, feeling his stomach stir uncomfortably as he tried smiling, hoping it would be enough. "Shads, come on. Enough of this. Let's go home."

The attack came so swiftly, Sonic barely had the time to dodge the punch before grabbing the opponent's wrist and throwing the offender onto the ground. He hated doing this. He hated having to hurt his friend, even out of self-defense.

"Please Shadow. Don't make me do this," pleaded the teenager as the feral boy stood, growling angrily with narrowed eyes while he kept on advancing. In one moment, the hedgehog found himself on his back, Sonic standing over him while watching his attacker sadly. He knew that defense probably wouldn't be enough, that it wouldn't help him survive in front of the pure strength Shadow was displaying. But to succumb to violence would only make things worse, even if his attacks would pale in comparison. Was the Shadow he knew even there? Or had he truly become an animal?

Sonic's eyes shot wide as pain exploded from his shoulder as Shadow's fist collided. He nearly shouted as he teetered back, all but knocking his head against the wall behind him. Slowly, he managed an eye open, hissing at the throbbing in his arm as he tried moving his finger. Broken. He was slowing down, tiring out while his opponent showed no sign of exhaustion. His gaze lifted heavily to Shadow, knowing that the dark one had gotten the best of him. It was over.

The teenager turned tail and ran, dodging the ongoing attacks as he could while protecting his wounded arm. Sharp fangs pierced flesh, and he fell onto the cold floor, screaming in anguish as teeth dug deeper into his forearm and too weak to push off the hedgehog.

Crimson eyes snapped open. He had heard this before, this twisted, agonizing scream that haunted his nightmares. Without realizing, he let go of the arm that was in his mouth, gaze tracing the multiple wounds on Sonic's chest and ears flicking at the weak, pained grunt. His tongue curled at the metallic taste and he spat, eyes only widening at the sight of dark red liquid. His hand shot up at eye-level, claws filled with blood. No…

"Shadow."

His head turned swiftly while Sonic chuckled breathlessly.

"Thank Chaos you're back," he wheezed, a weak smile on his exhausted face. "I thought I'd never see you again. Don't ever…"

Shadow could only watch as Sonic's eyes closed and took a shaky breath, never finishing his sentence. Hesitantly, he reached for his caretaker's shoulder, slowly shaking him in hopes he'd wake. No. No, no, _**no**_!

Burning tears threatened to fall as he struggled to catch his breath, only to find it eluding him more and more. Pleading eyes looked up to find someone, anyone willing to help. Empty. Nothing more than broken wood and plaster lying on the ground of the destroyed building. He blinked at the sight of a light coming from the outside. Exit. A raspy breath made black ears flick, forcing him to look at the teenager. Help. He needed help. And he knew where to find it. He didn't care if he was thrown out. If only to keep him safe.

**The Dmgirl:** And this is where you guys kill me. Chapter eleven is still in the works, guys, so I'll see you next time.


	11. Pain and Shock

**The Dmgirl:** Hardest chapter ever! I thought I'd never finish this one! I had no idea which angle to use or how much emotion I could put in it. It took me months to realize that, in this chapter, it wasn't the children that mattered. It's not that what happened to them wasn't important or anything, having been beaten up is more than enough to make people tremble, but their side could be considered entirely physically, with no real emotion. As such, I had to turn to the two who had the most emotional value, the parents.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XI: Pain and Shock

Jules sighed as he closed the door, slightly banging his forehead against it. He had been sure, so sure that it was over. Shadow, the ever animalistic Shadow, had adapted. He had slowly and hesitantly forged a place for himself in the household as Sonic kept teaching him new things every other day. It had become easy, so easy to consider the boy humane, even an ever curious child. It had become so simple to forget that this same person had acted like nothing more than an animal only a few months previous.

The only worry they had had with him was petty compared to the first ones. And it had been cleared in the matter of minutes. Shadow had aced the test, making him admissible into his peers' level. Yes, he had the writing level of a first grader and took more time with some problems than others, but he had obtained a perfect score. Without a look or plea for assistance, the boy had managed to surprise the ones who thought him to have no academic knowledge. And even the children had agreed to help Shadow with his writing. It was over. The time where the family had to deal with fear was over.

So why? Why was Shadow on Jules' bed right now? Why was the boy shaking and trembling like a leaf, unable to utter a word? The only sign of life Shadow had given was when Sonic had been taken away from him. For less than a minute, he had whimpered, cried out loudly while reaching out for the unconscious teenager, even fighting violently against Jules' tight grip before collapsing without a word, seeming dead.

His ears flattened as the heavy, whistling breath went crescendo. He didn't want to hear. He didn't want know. He didn't want to believe. How could everything fall to pieces in one day? How could months of hard work and perseverance crumble into nothing but dust? How could their lives, hopes and dreams for happiness fall apart so easily?

His eyes snapped open as the door shook, feeling the sharp pain spread throughout his arm. He wasn't one to be violent. He wasn't one to give into pressure. He had to get himself together. Someone needed him.

Jules turned around, leaning against the door as his gaze traveled to the boy lying on the bed. Dull, dead, and unfocused eyes stared into nothing as shiver racked Shadow's body. Barely gloved hands were clawing, ripping the torn shirt, trying to reach beyond it, under the skin, through the bones. Any more, and the young one would probably yank out his heart before crushing it with his hands.

It took him all the strength he had to get himself off the door and walk to the boy. He couldn't stand. He couldn't even think. He barely managed to notice the two unmoving fingers on Shadow's left hand. A robot. He felt like a machine as he moved around to get the antiseptics and the scissors, like an android as he took care of the wounds while getting no reaction.

He blinked as the door opened, only feeling his heartbeat when Aleena passed the threshold. He didn't take the time to check if he had done the splints right. He didn't even take a second glance at the young one. He wanted her comfort. He _needed_ her presence right now.

Arms embraced a slim waist, and it took sheer will not to hold her too tightly. He couldn't look desperate when he felt the tears dampening his sleeve, hear the small, choked sobs as she clung onto him frantically.

"I-I swore to never..." she stuttered, glistening eyes looking at him urgently, "He was hurt, Jules! Sonic was hurt!"

He did nothing to stop the weak beating against his chest. He did nothing to halt his mind from going down the memory lane he was certain she was on. He could only hold her tighter, finally showing how hopeless he felt. He remembered. He _remembered_ how toddler Sonic, no more than two years of age, had taken off his glove before laying his hand on Jules' arm, giggling as the older male noticed how well their fur matched. He recalled the hiss, and the disgusted face of Scourge as the child skittered away in fear and anger. He could still clearly see the bruises Aleena harbored as she told the events of the day. He could still feel himself get off the bed, rage boiling in his veins.

"I-I promised…"

His eyes slowly opened to meet the sobbing woman in his arms, only feeling the hurt and anger return. Why? Why did their family have to suffer? They had never done anything wrong!

"Shadow…"

Jules gently held her in place as she struggled against his hold, soothingly telling her that the boy would live. Only two broken fingers and skin taken away. He would live as soon as he managed to overcome the shock. They had to believe, they had to believe that their entire family would get out of this alive.

"Sonic?"

His arms closed on empty space and his eyes barely caught the rush of movements as Aleena knelt next to Shadow, a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright, Shadow?"

Dried blood moved slowly to the woman, the teenager's name quietly slipping off his tongue once more.

"Sonic… Sonic is fine, Shadow. He's just unconscious, that's all."

Small flickers of recognition sparked in the empty gaze before growing dark. Hands lifted to his head as a shield, body curling under unknown pressure. Incoherent mumbles became clear as fury and despair boiled under skin.

"I didn't mean it… I didn't – I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

The room trembled. Small trinkets fell off the shelves as Jules' hand went numb. Two arms circled him, bringing him to the floor. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it anymore! They hadn't asked for any of this! His children - They did not deserve this. To have their eyes ripped open to the cruelty of the world was a sin punishable with death.

He wrapped his arms around Aleena as she whispered soothingly in his ear. He knew. He knew that she was crying somewhere deep inside herself, that she was trying her best to be strong for the both of them. Her hold was desperate, her words filled with tears she had yet to shed.

Gently, he pulled away only to meet her lips as she grabbed his shirt. Strong, he had to be strong. For her, for himself, for all of his family. He had been the one to hold them together for so long. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't allow himself to fail. Not when Aleena needed a shoulder to lean on, not when Shadow needed someone to stop him from bursting at the seams. He had to be stronger than this. There would be plenty of time to free the emotions later on.

"How's Sonic?"

Her misty gaze lifted, and he had to hide a flinch. Insecurities weren't needed, not now. He would have to hold back, hold back until he was certain everything was cleared, over. It probably would never return to normal, but he still had to try in making everything somewhat like it.

"He – he…"

He only held her closer as she slowly went into silence. He knew it. He had _seen_ it. He had seen Sonic's ripped shirt barely hiding the mangled chest. He had noticed the small, but most recognizable bite his left arm, and the out of place right shoulder. Sonic had been through hell and back, and the reason was lying on their bed, nearly shouting that he hadn't meant it.

"It's alright. It'll be over soon," he whispered as he laid her head on his shoulder. He had to try. He had to make sure that everyone would pull through this. He had to be the pillar everyone could lean on. Treat the consequences to find the cause, it was what he did best.

What Sonic did best… His eyes clenched close, cursing silently. It wasn't Shadow's fault if they were in this situation. It was his, his fault if Sonic tried and tried to help the poor boy out of trouble without cease. Even without the one word Jules hoped to hear from the teenager, he saw the pride of a son. Sonic would always turn to him if there was a problem or if he was uncertain. It was in Jules' nature, and thus his son to be moved by compassion. The generous streak among the Hedgehog family would continue to burn until the blazing trails of the supersonic hedgehog would extinguish.

"Mom? Jules?"

A blink, and both parents were looking at the door as a chuckle stirred the quiet room.

"What? You guys know I'm tougher than that, right?" he laughed while freeing himself from his sister's kind hold. "Ames, it's my shoulder, not my foot."

In a blurry of movements, Aleena was holding her son, murmuring his name constantly as he kissed her cheek gently.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm okay, really. I won't knock out again. Where's Shadow?"

Ears slowly flattened as his mother moved out of the way, letting him see the disaster that was Shadow. Hesitantly, he got closer to the nearly shouting boy, slowly reaching for the black mass. He had never seen this. He had never seen anyone fall in so deep into shock or panic that they would lose their bearings.

"Shadow?" he repeated while shaking the boy. There had to be a way to get him out of it. There had to be something he could do…

"Shadow," he whispered while shifting the black one so he could hold him. He hoped that it would be enough to wake Shadow up. He wished that the warmth and comfort would be enough to snap him out of it.

Black arms slowly wrapped around a blue waist, and Sonic did nothing to hold the happy gasp as he heard Shadow mutter his name in recognition. There he was. There was the Shadow he knew. There was the one he had learned to understand and to appreciate.

"Thank Chaos," were the only words that escaped him as a smile pierced through his features. Over. It was over. No more worries, no more wounds, no more hurt. It was over. Completely, utterly over.

"Sonic?"

His head snapped up to look at Jules' worried expression as he felt Shadow shrink into his hold. No, it was impossible to be over so quickly. There was still too much on the line, too much in the dark for this nightmare to end. There was still the horror of the evening that haunted his mind. His mind flitted to Tails. He didn't want to have to do that again in his entire life. To have to leave a friend behind… He didn't even want to remember.

"What happened, Sonic?"

The teenager opened and closed his mouth, imitating a fish out of water. He didn't know. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? How could he explain the whole situation without making Shadow look as guilty? It was still him that had hurt Sonic. It was still him that had torn the shirt, that had caused the gashes, that had smashed his shoulder.

"I – I really don't know, Jules. Shadow… Shadow just went mad. Went completely crazy. There was nothing I could do to stop him the moment it started. It wasn't even Shadow. He – he was…" Nothing more than a wild animal, a dangerous animal that nothing could tame. All that because… "This guy showed up at school. I have no idea how or where he came from. He just showed up and Shadow went berserk. The only thing I got out of the whole thing was that he's probably Shadow's f-"

"_**NO!**_"

Sonic jumped as Shadow left the embrace, nearly hitting the window. Blood red bore into his gaze as the hedgehog hissed in pure rage, "That – That _thing_ is _not_ my father. He is **not**…"

Tiny snaps and pops forced Shadow to look at his hand. Two pens were taped onto his fingers, playing the role of splints. His gaze went immediately for the worried Jules. He had helped him, had played the role of father where that _monster_ had failed. Yet, it was because of that creature that Shadow was here, it was because of _him_ that he was with this problem.

"Who was it?" came Sonic's quiet, but insisting voice. "If we can't call him that, we're going to need a name, Shadow."

He turned, looked beyond the window, into the darkness. Nowhere to hide, that man was right again. No matter how far you ran, no matter how fast you escaped, it always, always caught up with you. The darkness always managed to swallow you up and spit you out. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"This name never leaves this place. This family, this room, this house."

Maria, Hope, now the Hedgehog family. Who else would be involved? Who else would lose their lives in this road to hell? He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Enough lives had been claimed already. To involve a family? When would it end? He just wanted to have a normal life. Was it too much asking?

"_Mephiles._"

**The Dmgirl**: After a semester of work, it's finally done. And for those who had guessed at Mephiles in the earlier chapters, I guess that one wasn't much of a shocker. If anything, this chapter just confirms what most of you had guessed at. But I still think it's not a filler chapter. From this point on, actually, things start to get really interesting. I hope I don't scare off too many people with the 180° turn the story took. But, hey, I like to make things interesting and original. And besides, using Shadow as a plot device when they are so many things that could prove themselves to be interesting would have been a waste, if you ask me. As for your question, Cstan, I haven't forgotten about it. I'm intending on answering that one on Chapter 13. Lots and lots of plannning to do!

See you guys next chapter!


	12. SelfDestruction

**The Dmgirl:** Believe it or not, this chapter was made ages ago, and in its final form long before the eleventh. Unfortunately, between school and many other things, I barely had the time to update. Finally, after a few months, I am able to give you the next chapter. I hope it's just as good as the others, and please forgive the grammatical and synthax mistakes in it. I no longer have a Beta for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and company. Sega Does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XII: Self-Destruction

"_Mephiles._"

Venom. Pure cold _venom_ laced Shadow's voice, and Sonic couldn't help the chills crawling up his spine as reptilian eyes flashed through his mind. The grim thought of seeing the name as fitting did little to help the shivers as he watched his parents huddle against each other, looking warily around them as if the simple word would be enough to bring the monster into their home. Even Amy, who had seemed unshaken by Shadow's earlier outburst, was now wrapping her arms around herself, desperately searching for warmth and comfort.

But the worst wasn't this. It wasn't Aleena, Amy or Jules as they shook from the sudden cold and horror. It wasn't even those neon green eyes and that ever twisted smile that kept retuning in Sonic's mind. The worst stood in front of the window, hands clawing at palms, nearly drawing blood. It had eyes that were clenched shut and fangs practically piercing the upper lip. The worst was a statue of pride on the verge of collapsing.

Slowly, quietly, Sonic got up from the bed, hoping it wasn't too late to reach out, to help the imperceptibly trembling creature.

"Shadow…"

"_You_."

He froze as the accusing finger lifted in his direction, unable to believe it. How…? Hadn't Shadow treated him like a friend, a confident? So why? Why was he suddenly reproachful of the teenager's actions? He had given everything, anything to make sure that the boy would be accepted, welcomed.

"You just had to find me, didn't you? You just had to be a selfless prat and not think of the consequences. You just had to make sure I would survive," the boy spat, glaring at the teenager as the offending finger jabbed his chest. "You're a liar, and a damn good one, too. You had me convinced, believing your ignorance. "_The world isn't a horrible place_"? Do you even know anything outside your family and friends? Do you even know what the world is like?"

"Shadow, I…" he tried, hoping the black one would listen, as he always had so far. He never had the chance as the boy grabbed the rest of his shirt, snarl growing to animalistic proportions.

"_Don't make promises you can't keep._"

The sound echoed throughout the house. No one had seen Amy move to push Shadow away from her brother. No one, not even Aleena and Jules, who had taken a step forward in surprise, could have stopped the forced turn of the boy's head, along with the reddening mark in the shape of the girl's outstretched hand. They could only watch, watch as Amy's hands clenched into fists, pink slowly turning to scarlet.

"How dare you? How _dare_ you treat my brother like that? After everything - After everything he's ever done for you… You treat him like **scum**! What in the **world** is wrong with you!" she shouted, shaking in anger as she ignored the disbelieving and destroyed stare of the creature while turning the accusation against him. "Sonic took care of you. He broke I don't know how many rules and laws to keep you here. He made you fall into mom's good graces and even allowed you to stay after you bit Jules! You haven't been mistreated ever since you're here. And **this** is how you thank him! By shoving it all back into his face!"

She took a straining breath, her gaze not moving from Shadow's hazy look as she continued, "All your wounds were taken care off. We bought you clothes. We even took you to **our school**. And after being forgiven for beating my brother to a bloody pulp, the only thing you can do is accuse him for caring for you? How much more _ungrateful_ can you be? How much more of a jerk can you be?"

He didn't even resist as Amy's hand hit his cheek again. He didn't even move his head when she kept shouting to look at her as her parents neared the two to calm her down. She was right. He was being ungrateful. He wasn't even considering Sonic's efforts to make him happy. The problem wasn't Sonic, or his family. It was _him_.

The speedster didn't miss the way Shadow's head lowered shamefully, not even trying to defend himself. He didn't miss the way the boy shrugged his hand off his shoulder, barely giving it any thought. Blue ears swerved forward as the teenager called out to the boy. No answer. Shadow just kept leaving, getting faster with each step. He tried again, getting out of the room to see the black one rushing downstairs.

"Shadow! Shadow, wait!" he shouted desperately as he clutched his broken arm, hissing from the pain. Not this. Not again. This just couldn't be happening.

"Stop running away!" he exclaimed breathlessly, trying to catch up. He couldn't let him reach that room, not until everything was cleared off.

Shadow halted, and turned. Him, running away? A joke, really. He didn't avoid confrontation. He fought, fought until his energy was completely depleted. There was no way he was running, not away.

"I'm not…"

"Take off that mask, you idiot!" the teenager hollered, eyes blazing. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're not fooling anyone, not even yourself. And if you even think about taking a step closer to your room, I _will_ get angry," he hissed through clenched teeth, not caring if the creature's quills were bristling as he continued, "If you think you're going to get by on your own, you've got another thing coming, Shadow. I'm **not** stepping away even if you shout at me that I should have never taken care of you. Guess what? I did. And I'm not letting it go even if you…"

"You should!" barked Shadow as he pointed to the stairs. "Wasn't Amy's point proof enough? I don't want you! I don't want any of you! You should have left me there! You should have left things the way they were! But no, you just had to be sentimental! We both know that you'd be better off without me!"

"You needed help!" came Sonic's sensible reply as the snarl slowly returned to the boy's face. "How can turn a blind eye when someone is barely living?"

"_**You should have left me alone!**_"

The fist stopped a mere inch from Sonic's unmoving face and crimson eyes only widened. Again, he was doing the same mistake _for the second time_. He was hurting them, all of them, without even so much as blinking. He wasn't any better. From the beast he contained to the horror that had made him, he wasn't any better than either of them. The beast held more respect than he did, was more grateful than he was. The same beast that had beaten the poor teenager up was whining, pleading wordlessly for forgiveness. And what was he doing? Throwing everything into Sonic's face, accusing him for things that weren't wrong. He was horrible, disgusting.

For an eternal second, the revolted gaze glanced at the broken shoulder and grew hazy. In an endless instant, that fist reached for the doorknob that would lead him to himself. He suppressed a shiver, feeling as if he had been thrown into ice. Where was the warmth gone? Where was the comfort they had provided him? Had he pushed them away that far? Was he still even wanted?

An arm grabbed him from behind and pulled him towards warmth. He jerked, and fought. Not allowed, he was not allowed to have the comfort he longed for. He should have been left alone. He should have died in that street. Not found, not found and taken care of until that horror would find him and endanger those who had selflessly taken care of him. They would never understand. Sonic would never understand the hell he was putting his family through. He had to step out, to leave and make sure they were safe.

"_**Let me go!**_" he cried vehemently when the arm wouldn't release him, only tightening gently around him, making sure he couldn't escape as they slid to the floor.

"I won't, you big doofus. I got so much to show you, remember?"

He halted, eyes wide. What? He wasn't giving up? Even though all the misery Shadow had put him through, he wasn't leaving him alone? How was this even _possible_? How could Sonic forgive him after all he had said? Why was he even holding on when he had had hurt him, probably even both mentally and physically?

"I promised, Shadow, and I'm a Hedgehog. I keep my promises. I'm not letting you go. Not when you need help. So, please, stop running and talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I've helped you so far, haven't I?"

Black ears flattened and eyes grew misty as Shadow slumped against the teenager. He knew. He already knew that without realizing. Sonic wasn't one to back off even if the going got tough. He was the spitting image of Jules as far as the boy knew, and the older male had never stopped coming downstairs to see Sonic or him, even when all he would do was growl and snarl. The speedster would never stop until he was certain all the people he knew and cared for were safe. And, whether Shadow liked it or not, Sonic had been there for him, and would always be as far as the teenager was concerned.

He took a breath, and bit his lip. He couldn't, couldn't speak, couldn't talk. What if – What if _he_ found out? Saying his name was enough to endanger anyone, so what told him that it was safe?

"I – I can't," Shadow stuttered, unable to even his voice even as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I can't. He'll know. He…"

"He won't find you here," Sonic cut him off in a soft whisper as the available hand clutched Shadow's shoulder while he continued. "_Mephiles_ will never, ever find you while you're here. I'll make sure of that."

He heard the choke, and watched as the boy turned in his arms, quickly burying his face in his chest while hands reached out and gripped his back, not caring for the wounded fingers. He felt the tears damp his fur nearly seconds after and he couldn't help looking at the black hedgehog. He had expected the anger, had dreaded the self-punishment he knew the other would inflict upon himself, but _this_, this had never crossed his mind. He had never anticipated for Shadow to break down. The dark one was strong, even stronger than Knuckles in terms of emotions and he had never seen him in tears.

Awkwardly, his unwounded arm held Shadow tighter as the latter shook from the ever quiet sobs, and his eyes slowly closed in confusion and despair. He had thought it would be simple from the moment he began to see the life return in Shadow, that everything would easily clear itself as the boy regained the humanity he so desperately needed. It just had to complicate itself. It just had to be worse than it looked. And he should have known, too. He should have guessed from the very beginning that something was not right, that Shadow was coming from somewhere no good could come from.

He leaned his head against the other's, hoping that soft words of comfort would be enough as he drew soothing circle onto Shadow's back. He wanted to do more, swear to the broken one so much more than his original promise, but he couldn't. He didn't even know what he was going against. All he could do was wait. Wait until Shadow decided to seek him out for help.

He slowly opened his eyes as the trembling stopped and the ragged breathing returned to normal, looking down at the black form lying on him. A figure of desolation. It was the only thing that came to his mind as he took in Shadow's ripped clothes and shoes while remembering the state of his bleeding hand. He sighed, head hitting the wall behind him. Was there anything else than comfort he could bring? Was there anything more he could do to help? Surely he didn't have to stand there and watch as Shadow slowly destroyed himself. There had to be something.

"Seems you've gotten yourself in quite a situation."

He jumped, head turning wildly to search the source of the voice. He scowled as he saw Jules waving in the dark before nearing the pair, squatting.

"Don't **do** that," hissed the teenager at the smile his father was wearing as the older male looked at the one in his arms.

"Is he asleep?" he asked innocently, ignoring the glare Sonic was sending. "Either way, he looks quite comfortable."

The teenager only lowered his gaze to Shadow, only to have his eyes widen and his hand jerk off him as if it had caught fire. He had… Had he really being stroking the boy's quills? Without noticing? What was wrong with his hands, and him for that matter?

"Don't make that look. It's too late, anyway," shrugged Jules. "Is he?"

Slowly, he gently moved Shadow to find a peaceful face with closed eyes and tear stained cheeks. His head turned to the eldest who only gave a small nod with a smile.

"I think it's time to move him to his bed, don't you think?"

Sonic watched as Jules set Shadow into his bed, covering him with the blankets. Quietly, he took a step forward, stare not leaving the hedgehog as the latter grabbed the covers, holding them tightly against him. Cat-like ears flattened sadly, hand brushing against the boy's cheek before Sonic turned to his father as he called out to him. He didn't want to leave him alone, if only to prove that he hadn't abandoned the boy who seemed to need help so desperately.

"Shadow can sleep on his own, Sonic," the man chided as the teenager looked at the hedgehog desolately before jabbing at the wounded shoulder, making him yelp. "You really think you can sleep on a floor right now?"

The speedster glared, and reluctantly followed Jules out of the room. All the while, he kept throwing glances behind him, wondering how the other was sleeping. He already knew he'd have a sleepless night. That he would toss and turn all night, hoping to only get a wink as he wondered how Shadow was fairing. His broken arm painfully reminded him of much needed sleep as his worrying head continued to drag the issue on and on. He had to think of something that would be more calming, more relaxing than this.

**The Dmgirl: **Just checked the last date of update. I'm soooo sorry! Please don't kill me in my sleep!


	13. Dark & Light

**The Dmgirl:** Here we go! 13th chapter. I have finally caught up with where I'm writing, so the fourteenth might take a while. Sorry for the wait!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XIII: Dark & Light

_Normal_. It was something he wanted to be, craved to be. He would have given anything to be like the rest of them, blend in and disappear in the crowd without a sound. His biggest wish was to be able to wake up and find himself in a normal, loving family. His own family, with a mother and a father who wanted of him because he was their son. He would do anything just to feel what it felt like to be in a normal person's life, to be free of his troubles.

_Dreams._ But that was all it was. He would never, ever have that family. He would always wake up in a home that wasn't the one he wanted. He would always find himself with pain and anger marking him. There was no way he would ever see his hopes come true. There was nothing he could do to change the truth and make it something he wanted.

_Different_. And that was the reason. He was unusual, 'special'. He couldn't even be labeled as a freak. Doctor Amadeus Prower had only confirmed it with his inspections. That wall was a stronghold he could never demolish. Every time he would try to bring it down, it would stand strong and laugh at every of his attempts.

_Faust_. It was the only character he could compare himself to. A fictional character with no ties to him whatsoever felt closer than any person he had met. That little book Sonic had given him had reminded him of the truth time and time again. There was no way through. He was damned, condemned to live a life of pain with minimal happiness.

_Maria_. His Gretchen. The angel that could have saved him had been tainted, with no chance of survival. He couldn't save her, no matter how deep his desire ran. She, who had lived in happiness and love, had died in pain and anger. Head cracked open, bones broken, the living doll she had become a sight of desolation, worse than the one whom he had hurt the day previous. And all because of one person.

The pencil dropped after the first bump to make an "M", hand reaching for his mouth. Unable. It was impossible for him to write the name of his Envoy of the Devil. He got up and raced to the bathroom, the bile in his throat proving too much to handle. He prayed that no one would hear him as he held his head over the toilet, shaking weakly once done. Nails scratched the porcelain as he tried to breathe, to function without the impression that his body was burning.

Pain. It was the only thing he could ever remember feeling. The rest felt numb, without meaning. Even his moments with Maria did nothing to quell the fire of the multiples times this _fiend_ had hurt him, left him near death. It seemed as if nothing could surpass it, nothing could help him out of that hole he had been left in.

He slumped to the ground, hand pressing the handle to wash out the evidence before rising to his face. It was the only thing he could do. Clean out the mess, clear out the consequences of his actions. Never could he manage to stop the events before they happened. May it be out of selfishness or by lack of control, he was unable to see what was coming, even though he had been through the situation more times than necessary. Sit and watch, then make as it had never happened, that was all he could do.

He blinked at the sound of a muffled yelp and his head slowly turned towards the door. He hadn't forgotten. There was no way he could. He remembered that he had invited Sonic downstairs after the Prowers' visit. His memory was something that wouldn't let him forget, even though he wished to. Just like the fact that he needed to block out the soft whimper that came from the outside. There was nothing he couldn't feel or remember.

Nails scraped along the tiled floor as he got up, only to sink right back, body trembling weakly as his vision blurred, and focused on something that shone in the dim light. Near black, most possibly wet, it could only be blood. That vital liquid that courses through one's veins, tastes like rust, and, when spilled, looks red or black. His own blood was splattered on the burnt carpet, on the walls, even reached the ceiling. He breathed in the ashes contained in the closed room, not even coughing. He was used to this, too used to the darkness that enclosed him, and the silence that greeted him.

Steps start to creep closer, and he can already feel the white hot searing pain that is to come. He closes his eyes, flattens his ears, and tries to invite the darkness into his soul, nearly praying for it to take him away, away from the light. He has never known or seen anything else, and the only escape is death.

The steps stop. He can feel the shadow looming over him, hear the wretched call screaming his name.

"_Shadow…_"

No movement possible, no escape. He will have to submit and live for whatever that man wants him for. He doesn't want to. He wants to go back to Maria and cry, sob over the pain as she lets him, gently petting behind his ear.

"_Shadow…_"

That hand is gone, replaced by a cold one. A frozen hand with a matching heart. A monster.

"Shadow!"

His eyes snap open and his head quickly turns to meet the worried stare of his caretaker.

"Shadow, you okay?"

A memory. The pool of blood had never existed, neither was the dust he had inhaled. He had imagined those heavy steps, that cold hand grabbing his shoulder. He had unconsciously replaced Sonic's calls with that rasped screech. His weakened mind had replayed the nightmare of his life, but that was all it remained, a dream. An awaken dream based on a memory lodged in so deeply, he couldn't even run from it.

His hand slid along the floor, arm placing itself to help his body up. He was stronger than this. In the latest months, he hadn't seen that room, much less thought about that creature and the pain it brought. In the past four months, he had been able to stand and walk, something he had thought impossible ever since Maria died. This small encounter couldn't actually have destroyed everything he had constructed in the past months.

His well-planted foot slipped, and he could only brace himself for impact. He was wrong. Everything he had built was crashing in front of him, and his body couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was trembling, barely able to hold in anything, and giving out from under him. There was no way he'd be able to stand again.

His eyes couldn't open fast enough as a surge, similar to electricity, ran through his body. For an instant, his vision blurred, his ears clogged, his nose congested, the taste of bile disappeared of his mouth and he couldn't feel his clothes. For a brief second, his five senses stopped working, only leaving the vague feel of an arm around his torso, and a tickle raced along his body, reaching his spine. He gasped as the prickle exploded into an electric fire and his five senses returned in a burst.

The tiles beneath him had never been so defined. The sounds had never been so clear. The taste of bile assaulting his mouth was enough to nearly make him vomit again, but he managed to overlook it without a trouble. He could smell Sonic's odor as if he was right next to him. And he could feel every hair of the teenager's fur as it brushed against him. He knew that his senses exceeded the normal range already, but this – this went far beyond it. It was as if everything took a new dimension, nearly a new color. And he felt strong, his muscles coiled and ready to spring into action. His whole body had been shook awake by the mere touch.

"Careful there." Sonic's words were soft spoken, but he heard them as if they had been yelled, shouted right in his ear without the eventual ringing it would cause.

And he jerked. He got up and slipped quietly away, to the cool wall opposite to where the teenager was standing as he tried to breathe. That was not normal, not even for him.

"Is everything alright, Shads?"

He watched as the teenager slowly neared him, a small smile on his face. He had always thought Sonic was a fire, something warming but with which you could get burnt if you didn't manipulate it correctly. He was wrong. Sonic was a sun, a miniature sun that acted as a beacon to all those who tried to get too close. You didn't just burn, you were consumed in the proximity.

He flinched as the teenager reached for him, thumb brushing against his cheek. He didn't want to live that sensation again. He didn't want to be considered even weirder than he already was.

His eyes widened when an arm trapped him in a warm embrace, only to clench close as words of comfort were whispered into his ear. And tears brimmed at the corners when his name came out of the Sonic's mouth. Never had it been spoken with such care, such anguish. His heart tugged, feeling as if it wanted to rip itself out of his chest and land into Sonic's hands. It knew, as much as he did, that if he gave himself to the blue one, there would be no fear for his life. Sonic would vow that the monster that presented itself as his father would never, ever touch even a quill on his head. He had already promised such a thing in the past. He was here, far from the pain he had lived through.

Yet…

Even he wouldn't get hurt, even if he survived the ordeal, there would still be death. And he had sworn that Maria would be the last. No one else would know such a fate. But to do that…

Shadow stood up, blinking the tears away while trying to even his breath. There was only one way he could see, even if it tore him apart at the seams.

"Follow me."

He had to keep his distances, make sure they didn't get any closer than they already had. And, to manage that, he would have to make sure no one noticed the distress he was in. His voice would have to be impassive. His heart would be left with no other choice but to be quiet as his mind would be the control center. For, if he didn't hear the shouts of agony, he wouldn't have to worry about it. He wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the Hedgehog family.

"Shadow, wait."

His heart thumped when a hand gently circled his arm and Sonic continued, "Can I, at least, know what's going on?"

One look into those hopeful and desperate eyes was all he needed to feel his heart tremble. Sonic had tried so hard, so hard in trying to free him and stop him from hurting himself, to listen to him every time he had tried to voice out his pain. Out of all the people he had met, Sonic was nearly the only one who had reached out and hadn't given up even though the difficulties. He would be the hardest to distance himself from, to act impassively in front of. If only there was another way to protect them, one that would allow him to speak.

"When all this is over, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Promise."

But there was none. He could only make this empty promise that he knew he would never fulfill. And, when a smile slowly formed onto those unusually grim features and the teenager began to joke around a bit, his heart lurched. Sonic had believed him. It was an obvious fib, and Sonic had taken it as the truth. How would he feel when he realized that Shadow had betrayed his trust?

"So, what did you want to see me for?"

Sonic's cheerful tone couldn't hide the slight wince of pain as he sat on the edge of the bed, nearly reaching for his wounded shoulder before deciding against it. And Shadow had to crush the worry and the guilt that would have so easily shone through. Emotion meant affection, attachment, something he just couldn't allow himself anymore. A smile, no matter how small, could mean worse than a broken shoulder, and he didn't want to see those green eyes dull as life slipped away from the teenager's body.

The paper wrinkled under his fingers before he threw it away and pulled a book from the self unto the desk while opening it.

"Mr. Prower said it would take four to six weeks for your shoulder to heal, didn't he?" he asked while tracing a picture. Anatomy. Their biology teacher had spoken of it during the presentation of her class, saying it would be their main point of discussion throughout the year.

"What if… What if I told you that you didn't have to wait that long?"

Sonic positively choked on air before stuttering, trying to find a correct answer.

"Th – That's impossible! You just said it yourself. It's four to six weeks for sure. It would take a – a miracle," he finished in a whisper as Shadow bent his fingers. The same ones he had broken Friday evening, and had caused such an enormous fuss in the morning. Tails' father hadn't been able to believe that they had been fractured, even after the family had assured him that those two fingers had been broken.

"Shadow, you…"

"I don't exactly know how or why, but I think I can cut that time to hours, maybe minutes. Unfortunately, I cannot promise a painless procedure. And there is a chance that…" he trailed off, feeling Sonic's questioning gaze on him. He had already done this. Younger, he had taken care of Maria's various scrapes when she rushed to meet him and had always managed to heal them without a trouble.

But there was always that slight drain he had noticed after healing her. It felt as if the healing process took the energy right out of his system. If it was anything to rely on, the longer it took, the more energy he would need to sustain the process. He could, if he held it too long, kill himself by drainage. And if he didn't, he could leave Sonic with a mended, but unusable shoulder for the rest of his life.

"Shadow?"

The call only made him cringe. He wished. His mouth was ready to betray him, tell his secrets so that he wouldn't feel alone. And he knew, he knew that Sonic would only smile, possibly hug him and say that it was okay, that they would solve all his problems together. With the teenager's help, he would pull through, manage the worst and lick his wounds so they could heal.

But he couldn't. Because the minute he would, that monster would know exactly how, where to reach him. _Mephiles_ had no remorse in killing Maria, and would do the same if another stood between him and _his son_.

"It might not end well," was the only way he could put it. It would not alert Sonic so he would keep away, leave the subject alone, leave him to his business.

What he hadn't expected was the distinct sound of cloth hitting the floor caught his attention, making his head lift to look at Sonic now standing and rid of his shirt. Carefully, so not to hurt himself or move his shoulder too much, he sat himself again with a small smile of embarrassment before reaching for the splint.

"No!" he could only shout as he grabbed Sonic's working fingers, causing the teenager to flinch. He wasn't considering all the consequences. He couldn't be. Not if he was accepting this quickly. "Sonic, you do realize that it could mean the loss of your arm? If I am not careful enough, it could never work..."

He fell silent. How…? It was impossible. He was probably imagining the joy, the trust in that gaze. Along with that smile that told him everything he didn't want to hear anymore. It couldn't be true. It had to be a dream.

"I trust you. If there's anything I've learned about you, it's that you don't lie. You hide the truth, which is something I could easily do without, but you don't lie. So if you say you can do something for my shoulder, I'll take your word for it."

His heart thudded in his ears when the hand he had stopped came to lay on his, the same believing smile playing on those features. He wasn't dreaming. Sonic really did trust in him with all he had, even holding out an invitation that was always open, always ready for him to take.

However… His hand came to touch Sonic's chest, tracing the two light, but sure to become permanent scars there. Scars Shadow had done out of animalistic rage. And even though he couldn't remember since his conscious had carefully locked it away, the consequences were enough. Enough to tell him that, no matter how much he wanted to reach and touch that open hand, he could never let himself do so.

"I look like my dad, now."

He couldn't help but stare.

"Your father?"

He had always thought Jules was Sonic's father. The way they acted, the way they shared everything. They even looked the same, as if the teenager was a perfect clone of the man, save for the attitude. And Sonic treated Jules as such, even though he had never called the elder hedgehog his father.

"Yeah, Scourge the Hedgehog. Only on paper, though, but that's a long story. He died when I was a kid, so I don't really remember him. Mom and Jules know him better though, and, according to them, he wasn't cool. Used to beat my mom up. I'm kinda glad he's gone, and that Jules took his place, even though my mom doesn't want to get married."

Shadow didn't need to hear more. Pressing his hand against the teenager's chest, he watched as his hand began to glow green, watched as the skin sunk back into Sonic's chest. Reminders. He knew too well their effect, already having one too many. There was no way anyone, much less Sonic, would follow him down the road he was forced to take, not if he could help it.

"You don't have to call him your father," he nearly growled as the teenager searched for a trace of the scars. "He might be the one who gave you birth, but what he did isn't even worthy of such a title."

He could only blink as Sonic chuckled, touching his chest where the scars had been.

"I could," he agreed. "I could deny him having any relation with me until the day I die. But that would only put more salt on the wound. Whether I like it or not, Scourge was there for the two first years of my life. He wasn't the best dad I know of, but he's the reason my mom and Jules met. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive today. If it weren't for him, my family wouldn't be living like this.

"And if it weren't for your parents, Shads, I wouldn't have been able to meet you. Now that would have been sad, 'cause, I gotta admit, even though being with you hasn't been all happiness and roses, I've had nice moments with you, and I wouldn't want those gone for the world."

Black ears flattened. He had a point. He wasn't sure on how or why, but Sonic had said something that could only sound true. If it weren't for that monster, he would have never met Maria. If it hadn't been for the way he came up, there would have been no meeting with the Hedgehog family.

"Shads?"

But to admit that it was thanks to that fiend if he was where he was, to say that _he_ had had every right to do everything he did was something he couldn't accept. That man had no right in killing innocents, treating people like property. There was no way he could forgive or forget the pain that fiend had inflicted.

"I'm sorry," Shadow whispered quietly, pulling the teenager close. He couldn't, wouldn't forgive that merciless monster even if he gave his last breath.

The scream pierced his eardrums as glowing hands circled Sonic's shoulder. If he could make it all disappear, just like he was doing with that wound. If he could just wake up from the nightmare his life was. Impossible. While wounds could mend and heal, what surrounded him was the equivalent of that shout. It haunted you, never left you alone, and clung to you like a second skin.

He closed his eyes, feeling the sweat matting his fur, and his breath breaking. He knew his only way out, the door was right in front of him. It was only a step away, shrouded in the ever inviting darkness. He could hear his long lost friend calling out to him soothingly, willing to bring him to a world where pain didn't exist, where it wouldn't find him anymore.

"Shadow!"

Red eyes opened, and he hazily made out the worried features of the person holding him. Who was that again?

"Shadow, come on, talk to me!"

A flash of blue and peach had him blinking. Sonic, his caretaker, the only person alive who wanted him to stay. The soft voice slowly died out as Shadow gripped the teenager. He couldn't go. Not now, not yet. Certainly not when someone wanted him for the person he was, and not for his powers.

"Don't leave," he breathed, trembling with effort. "Don't leave me…" Because, if Sonic did leave, he wouldn't find the strength to fight. He would let himself rot to the core, a living shell until someone delivered the final blow.

"Why would…" was asked before he felt eyes looking at him. "Shadow, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Whenever you need something, you can always come to me."

There. In the never-ending darkness. A light. Not the harsh, hot-white blinding one. This one was soft, warm, compelling him to move towards it. If only he could reach it before everything surrounding him came crashing, if only he could save it from the shadows. He might never have what he wished for, but maybe, just maybe, he could have something similar.

"I'll protect you," he whispered with an unseen smile. He would, with all his heart. That flicker was something he'd hold onto, no matter how hard it was. And he would care for the one who had lit this flame of hope.

He laid his lips upon soft fur before darkness claimed him.

**The Dmgirl: **See you guys next time!


	14. He's a Boy!

**The Dmgirl: **Yes, I am alive. I disappeared out of FF for a few weeks because I needed to settle a few things in my life. And, finally, after much work, I can finally get back to writing. Sorry for the wait everyone, and I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic and co. Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XIV: He's a Boy!

One week.

Seven entire days in which he had been questioned by both friends and family alike about his miraculous heal. On day three, the questions were dropped, but the disbelieving stares followed him everywhere. He couldn't walk around his home without feeling someone touch his shoulder.

A quarter of a month where he had to watch Shadow from afar as the latter struggled with what the teachers gave him. Yes, he was learning fast and his writing was getting better by the second. Academically, Shadow was what they would call a prodigy. Excellent deductive skills, remarkable memory, and quick learning abilities. The ideal student. The sickly perfect example of what the teachers wanted. A surface so strong and flawless that no one would try to know him further.

But Shadow didn't end there. It would have been so much simpler, so much easier to make sure everything went well. But underneath that smooth exterior were rocks, mountains of rough elements. Fear and pride were laced together so tightly, he couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. Shadow was forced to mature without even having the base knowledge, without ever realizing the impact of his innocent actions.

Just like that kiss. Even after a week, he could still feel his cheek tingle and call out to him. When he forgot about girls in less than three days, that simple gesture marked him enough to last through his poor memory. And even if he knew that it was more than likely probably due to the high he had lived from the fact that his shoulder had healed, it kept coming back to him, haunting him.

"Thought you were doing your homework."

He yelped, his chair falling backwards. _Who the…?_

"For someone who can make a thirty-foot drop look like something you do every day, that was less than graceful."

He glared. Growled as a chuckling Jules slowly stepped in, leaning against the wall.

"How many times am I going to have to say it?"

"Then don't dive too deep in thought, else there's bound to be a distraction at some point," was the nonchalant response as Jules helped him up, before watching his son twirl the chair up to face the bed. He needed to talk. He needed those doubts and insecurities out of his system before he imploded from them. How could Shadow deal with so many uncertainties and still hold together? Or was it just what he wanted them to believe?

"What's bothering you, son?"

He had to blink, and he couldn't help but stare at the secretive half-smirk Jules was wearing as he felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. Son. That was the first time the older man ever called him that.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" he stated, only to hear Jules chuckle.

"I've been raising you for fifteen years and I was certain you were my son even before you were born. Take a quick guess."

He laughed at the elder's barely hidden wink, understanding his happiness. He couldn't even count the number of times he had to hold back the word 'dad' even though he had no idea. How must've it been for Jules?

"Seriously, though. There has to be something wrong for you to be caught unawares. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Shadow."

He slapped his hand over his mouth a second later. That kid was just too much on his mind lately. The troubles, the threats, and the never-ending chaos surrounding the black hedgehog were enough to make the whirlwind that he was a hurricane of a disaster.

"Shadow? Would this have anything to do with the miraculous one day heal you suddenly pulled on us?"

He grimaced. It was just like Jules to figure out what was going on.

"Shads… healed me. Don't ask me how he did it, either, 'cause I felt like I was going to hell and back, but he healed it. All I know is that one moment the shoulder was broken and the second it was like brand-new."

"Pretty much like his fingers, then?"

He nodded, remembering how the hedgehog had flexed his now unbroken fingers. Strange how, even though he couldn't remember any girl he had danced with, wherever Shadow was concerned, he could remember everything.

"So he knows that he is unusual?"

Jules' statement nearly startled him. His mind was going at it again, trying to figure the mystery that threatened to eventually kill its owner if something wasn't done quickly.

"Apparently. But I guess he's so used to it that it doesn't matter to him. Although it does look like it drains him. He dropped like a log after healing me."

The kiss came right back into his mind, making him scowl as he rubbed his nape. It just didn't want to leave. Even though he tried his best in forgetting the event, it always managed to slam itself right back into his face. There was nothing he could do to make it leave.

"Actually…"

He felt the heat rush to his face when Jules' thoughtful stare turned to him. Could he really say it? Could he really say that Shadow's platonic kiss had marked him more than any other girl he had danced and talked with? That a guy's affection had his mind racing when more than attractive girls had given him advances?

"Never mind, it's not important."

He turned his chair quickly, only to find it held into position as his father's stern stare bore into him.

"You don't start something without finishing, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now tell me why you're blushing."

"Shadow kissed me," came out quicker than he could stop it, and the heat became unbearable. "On the cheek! Nothing more! And I'm sure it didn't mean anything big!"

"But it means a big deal to you, doesn't it?"

The startled look and the vigorous shake could not have been more informative. The incoherent and incessant chatter only proved his point further. Sonic, his son, had taken deep liking for Shadow, maybe even fallen in love. And it was only normal. He had taken care of the boy day after day for months on end. What, at first, had been care and protection had grown into affection, deep affection. He didn't care for the boy the same way, even though it didn't show on the surface. Sonic had become attuned to Shadow, and the load on the teenager's shoulders must have seemed lighter and heavier at the same time because of it. Lighter because he was willing to carry it, heavier because Shadow didn't want to share.

Yet, until now, both young males hadn't bothered with the depth of their relationship. Sonic had only cared for the boy's trust and how far it went. What been the first brick of their relation was now the foundation, the fact that drove them both in the same direction. So while, on the surface, nothing had changed, deep below, the currents that had conflicted had united themselves.

All it needed was a trigger, a spark to ignite the dormant fire. It would take something that could bring it to the surface. And a kiss, no matter the shape or form it took, would be enough for someone who made the difference, no matter how small, between friendship and the beginning of something more profound. Shadow couldn't, being unable to see the lines that defined the world. However, Sonic could. He knew where the lines drew themselves and could make the difference. For him, one simple, innocent kiss worked enough to send his mind into turmoil.

"It's just because of the high…"

"High? What high?"

Sonic scowled, turning his right shoulder instinctively.

"The high of getting my shoulder fixed. It's not the…"

The words died in his throat. He was lying. He had wanted the other to continue, to make a repeat. He had wanted to return the simple mark of affection, and for reasons far beyond the care he originally felt.

"I – I can't be! I just can't be! He's a guy!"

He shook his head, clutching it. Impossible. It just couldn't. He couldn't be!

"Above all, Sonic, Shadow is a person. A person with whom you have been sharing a lot in the past four months. I couldn't say that it was love at first sight, because I don't believe in that, but ever since Shadow has been here, you've been practically hitting on walls to make sure he's comfortable."

"But he's a guy!" Sonic shouted, suddenly happy for the fact that their family was out. Shadow was with his new tutor, and Amy had gone shopping with his mom. He really didn't want anyone to hear this.

"And?"

He seriously, honestly wanted to punch the living daylights out of Jules as the older one slowly smirked. Was his father actually making fun of him?

"You told me how to treat girls right!" he pointed out, exasperated. He really, _really_ didn't want to have that conversation. Not today.

"I told you how to treat people right, Sonic. You were the one who decided it was meant for girls."

"But I! – I…" he trailed off. Jules was right. When he had talked about a pretty girl, the elder one had sat him down and given him pointers, but the former had always pointed out to never make an exception, to treat both genders with equal respect. No one, not even someone who made your life problematic, was to be treated differently. The only time you could transgress that rule was when people didn't show respect to you or another.

Sonic had followed that guidance to the letter, showing respect and care for all that surrounds him. All were equals, and were to be treated as such. Yet, he had always thought that he would like a girl. After all, they flocked to him, smiled at him. Some of them had even asked him out or, at the club, asked him for another dance. Nevertheless, had he ever considered any of them? If he kept refusing, was he really giving it a chance?

He shook his head. No. He had never thought about it. In fact his first thought was always the same. She might be taken. There could be a jealous boyfriend somewhere that could get him in trouble. So he'd always say no without a second thought. He probably never even gave it a chance.

Yet, things were completely different with Shadow. Things didn't need a step back, or he had never had the time to actually do it. It had happened smoothly, without a thought. He had thrown himself in it without knowing or trying to guess the consequences that could eventually happen.

He looked at his father. The smirk had faded for a smile, and a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Figured it out yet?" was the only thing the older hedgehog had to say for his mind to start to fill itself with questions.

"I'm…" he started before sighing, "You're not angry? Disappointed? Anything? I mean I…"

"I'll be honest with you, son, I want to have grandchildren. But the first thing I want for the both of you is happiness. And if it means love with someone of the same gender, then I'm all for it. Besides, I have two children. If it's not you, then it'll maybe be Amy."

Sonic could only stare at the smiling Jules. He couldn't believe it. How could his father be so considerate? He had probably taking too much of a liking in Shadow and the only thing Jules was telling him was that he wanted him happy. It didn't make any sense.

"I gotta think about this," he voiced. "I just…"

"I'm sure Charles would like some company," came the helpful advice, and Sonic wasn't about to refuse it. In mere seconds, his homework was left alone and he was packing a suitcase. He needed out. He needed some peace and quiet, if just to think. There was too much going on, and he needed that step back he had been avoiding so far. Maybe, just maybe it would help him see through those hazy feelings and make out was true or not. With time, maybe that like would fade. Maybe he'd realize that his liking was nothing more than deep concern, very deep concern. He could hope, right?

**The Dmgirl:** I will be totally honest with you guys. This is my best story yet when it come to writing and reviews. I'm surprised how so many of you are willling to stick through thick and thin to see this story end. Thank you guys! Wish I had cookies to offer! (And no, I'm not from the dark side.)


	15. Dating Failures

**The Dmgirl:** I am still alive and breathing. Takes me forever to write down a chapter, but I'm still alive. I'm not kidding, this one took a while to get down. I had a first version and everything, but, unfortunately, there was this HUGE problem with the chapter. Well, not that huge. I kept reading and rereading it, thinking that something was wrong. I couldn't detect it, but the more I tried tweaking the chapter only to realize that it seemed to keep getting worse. I had to scrap the entire chapter and start over. Only, and people will know it doesn't end there, since I had no clue what was wrong with it, I had to ask for assistance. After a week, my boyfriend came back to me with a beginning that looked workable. So I tried my hand on it, and managed to cook this baby up. Worked out great, but got my boyfriend to feel bad. Now, question. Why is it that you can never manage to make everyone happy?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own ANY of the characters. It's one of my only multichaptered fictions to have absolutely no fan characters. It's weird, but it works and I intend on keeping it that way. So I own the plot. That's it.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XV: Dating Failures

Blue, cat-like ears flicked at the sudden silence before low lobby music reached their owner. A grimace shot out instinctively as the usual thought burst through. The sound system needed a serious upgrade, and changing the music wouldn't have been that bad, either. Maybe something a little more bouncy, something that would actually give life to the empty lobby.

However, he already knew the answer to that. He had talked, even tried to charm the landlady into putting his ideas into plan. No such luck. The woman was conservative, adored tradition, and no amount of coaxing could sway her in one way or the other. If it had been like that at her arrival, it would stay until it needed a replacement, like if one of the speakers were broken.

There was one thing she had accepted, though, and he couldn't be more grateful. She would actually let him use his speed in the premises, as long as he didn't break anything, and, of course, hurt himself. So he could rush up to the third floor, where his uncle lived, and even make races against himself to see how fast he could reach the last one. Every time he'd have a bad day, he'd dash to the last level, open and close the door to the roof so quickly, the alarm didn't even have the time to register. Once up there, he'd look at the sky, soak in the day until his worries was gone.

Not this time.

His finger reached for the elevator button as a sigh escaped his lips. He had tried that trick all week, had done everything he usually did while he was with his uncle to get his mind off things. Yet, the moment he thought he had finally managed to clear his head, the moment he felt like smiling because he was sure it was finally over, those red eyes would make their way into his mind. Seemed like no amount of distraction could actually free him of his current thoughts.

He pressed his hand against the numbers as he got into the elevator before sliding against the metallic wall into a sitting position, not caring for his destination. He just wanted more time, more time to do what he had tried to avoid all week, what he had come here for in the first place. To think, finally try to lay down the reasons why he didn't want to do in the first place.

And it wasn't because he hadn't tried. For, along with the things he usually did, he had added something that he had been certain would help. From the first day onward, he had been with girls. He had passed his time exclusively with the female gender, had passed his waking hours on dates with the hopes that they would hold the solution to his problems.

He had talked, he had smiled, he had tried to remember their names throughout the entire date, only to fail miserably. Luckily, every girl had been understanding, had laughed every time he'd mispronounce their names, and had even smiled sweetly at the end of each date. However, each and every one of them had said the same thing before they parted, and he had felt stabbed each time.

"_I had a lot of fun, but I don't think it was the same for you, was it?_"

Even the last one, in which he had given so much of his time and energy, for he had passed his entire day with her, hadn't held the answers he had been seeking. The girl, a yellow cat named Honey, had been sweet, just as her name entailed. The perfect date. They had walked in the nearest park, had seen a movie, had talked and joked over a plate of his favorite food that he had happily shared. They even had a play fight, just to test their skills – she was in martial arts – in an enclosed space of the park he had discovered a few years ago. It had brought a genuine smile to his face, had actually managed to lift his spirits.

But that was until they said goodbye, until she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. The moment her lips touched him, the sincerity died like a choked flame. He had to force the last words out as his heart hammered and his mind kept rushing back into the past, or even imagining the one who had done the same gesture two weeks ago with the smile she was wearing. And it was then that she had said, with a small understanding grin, the words he had both expected and dreaded to hear. He was boyfriend material. His heart was just not there.

He lifted his eyes to the closed doors before looking up to the glowing numbers. Eighth floor. He had already reached the top of the building, and, judging by the amount of heat in the small room, he had been in there for a while now. How long? Did it really matter? After all, it was what he had been meaning to do, right?

He got up with a grunt, pressing the button to open the doors. Yes, he had wanted to think, to try and make something out of the recent events. But he was still avoiding the primary issue. He was still trying his best in ignoring the obvious questions, the ones he knew would make him titter towards the chasm that threatened to eat him alive.

Shaking his head, he focused on the stairs as he made his way to the third floor. Yet, with every step he took, the memories, the thoughts, the questions assaulted him from every side, nearly making him lose his balance. He grimaced as his mind brought back the night for which he had left. And, as badly as he wanted it out of the way, he knew it was impossible. The recollections, as much as the tingle on his cheek, were there to stay.

He blinked as the hallway lights came on, heading almost blindly to the last door before knocking on it. He got in the moment it opened, giving a fleeting smile to his uncle while crashing onto the living room couch. The guitar was in the guest room. Maybe he should get up and...

"Had a nice day?"

His gaze turned to the man without his consent, and the half-smile that made that mustache curve died instantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He could tell the tone was laced with worry, something he wished people would never feel for him. He was the one who faced the day without looking back, without thinking too much of the past. The future was something he concentrated on, no matter how bad the past or the present got. How was it that suddenly he found himself dwelling on everything he didn't want to think about?

He sighed, looking away. It was because of the presence of that black hedgehog. Shadow had brought with him a ball and chain that could only make him hope that there was a way to rewind it all. Oh, how great would it be to just start over.

"Sonic?"

The worried tone made him deflate. He had avoided the issue for too long. Time to face the music.

"Were you ever in love, Chuck?" he asked as he leveled his gaze with his uncle. He had to start somewhere, and this seemed like just the right question to ask.

"Of course I was. I still am, actually," came the retort with a raised eyebrow.

"Still are?" was given a nod of approval before Charles spoke again.

"Tiara Boobowski. I met her in a cafe. Kept making big movements while trying to explain something. It knocked my coffee off the table and unto my shirt. We've been talking ever since."

The small smile on his uncle's lips didn't go unnoticed. Sonic was fairly certain that he was remembering all the times he had spent with her, talked to her, laughed with her. However, the grin faded as quickly as it came as the next piece of information came into play.

"Unfortunately for me, she got married a few years later, and I never got the chance to tell her of my feelings."

His heart sank as he fired his uncle with questions, trying to put the sadness aside. This was what he had been looking for. Someone who understood his situation. Someone who would tell him to keep on. Maybe everything was not entirely lost after all.

"I did try, boy. It just never felt the same. No matter what I'd do, I'd just end up comparing."

"You just gave up?"

"No, Sonic. I never gave up. My heart is still with her, and I will stay by her side until she dies. Love is unconditional, knows no bounds, and is always good. It just depends how you live it."

His hand clamped onto the armrest as he let silence fall into the living room. Wrong. Charles only got things halfway. Even though he was in love with someone whom he clearly couldn't, he persisted. He probably wished for more, that the mere hugs were some more intimate reason, but he kept on smiling, knowing that he was doing all he could. He had admitted to himself that he was in love, and that it was impossible to live it openly.

He jerked as a hand came to touch his shoulder, quickly swiping it away. He didn't want comfort. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted things to simplify themselves, to not know that, no matter how many girls he charmed, there was just no chance that he would actually consider any of them as a possible partner in life because of one stupid accident he could do nothing to correct.

He shouted and slammed the door to the guest room closed before sitting on the bed. He didn't know how he got there, and he didn't care. His mind was too busy trying to find a way out of the madness his heart had created. Images of the past kept being fired right at him the moment he'd make a step towards forgetting them, and blanks were the only thing that came when he'd try to recall any of the dates he had during the week. Even the one he had today came out as blurry when he had been able to remember it rather clearly in the elevator. Was there really no way out of it?

"Sonic. Sonic, open up."

He gave a quick glance to the closed door before burying his head in knees. Everything had become so complicated ever since Shadow had come into his life. The running he loved so much was becoming a race, a race against time as something, someone was gaining on them at a dangerous pace. And things just twisted themselves more and more until he didn't know what was up or down. He was losing his sense of direction, and no one helped him.

"Open this door right now, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The door flew open, and he barely noticed his uncle taking a step back.

"How can you? How can you hold on when you know for a fact that she will never notice you? How can you hold on when you know that it's impossible? There are millions of fishes out in that ocean, how can you settle for the one that will never love you back? It's completely pointless, impossible! You are going to wait all your life, and you're going to die alone. And what would everyone think if they knew your feelings? Wouldn't they diss you, laugh at you? What about your friends? Your family? They'd live in total humiliation for the rest of their lives! I don't want that! I just want a nice girl that shares my interests! I never asked for a _guy_ whose my complete opposite and probably won't ever smile!"

He slid to the floor, panting. He would never admit it aloud, but that felt good. It felt as if his worries had lifted, as if everything finally made sense. Laughter bubbled at the back of his throat as his mind and heart finally fell in sync.

"Am I to assume that has nothing to do with me?"

His lungs constricted as he looked up. Charles. He had completely forgotten about him. He had forgotten that his uncle had been standing there, listening to each and every word he had just yelled. And that same person was now staring at him with an eyebrow raised, still waiting for an answer to the question he had just asked.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I - I just had a lot on my mind."

It couldn't have been more true. Until now, he just couldn't see the end of it. Like he was running in a tunnel that gave no way out. His entire being had been in contradiction with itself, searching for a solution it just couldn't find.

"I can see that," was said as his uncle sat next to him. "Can I suppose you're talking about Shadow, the boy you saved?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How in the world did you...?"

"It's not that hard to miss, really. You act completely differently from each other," came the answer as a smug smile drew itself on the older one's face, making him scowl. As much as he liked the fact that the Hedgehog family was perceptive, there were some days he wanted to think he was the only one to have the gift.

"And you..."

"... Like Shadow, yeah," he completed with a nod. Amazing how easy it suddenly was, not that he'd tell the entire world. He didn't want to imagine the consequences for his family and friends alike if the outside discovered that he might be gay. And there were still things he was holding with tweezers. The whole thought of actually kissing Shadow was still something he'd rather **not** imagine.

"Well, that wasn't something I was expecting," his uncle started while looking at the ceiling. "How exactly did it happen?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet. Sorry, Chuck. It's just personal. Very personal."

"Understood. I'm glad for you, either way. I was starting to wonder if you'd find someone."

If there was one thing he loved when it came to his uncle, this was it. The sincerity, the trust Charles gave him. He was sure that, even if Jules hadn't been there, he would have gotten along with his father's brother without a trouble. Constantly teetering on the line between parenting and friendship, the older man couldn't have been a better choice to go to when it came to problems like this.

"Thanks Chuck," he stated as he got up and gave his uncle a quick hug. "Now, how about we order dinner? I'm starving."

The laughter resounded everywhere in the apartment as they both ate their meals ravenously. Still, Sonic knew Charles hadn't totally given up. He felt like he was in an inquiry as his uncle kept firing question after question, some of them making him feel uncomfortable. Still, he didn't keep anything to himself. Charles had been of great help so far, why not trust him further?

"Any clue as to the name of Shadow's father?"

That one, though, was taking it too far. He spit the juice out of his mouth before looking at the older man with wide eyes.

"_This name never leaves this place. This room, this family, this house._"

The sentence echoed in his mind as his uncle was asking him if everything was alright. He hadn't forgotten. How could he? That man clearly had a screw loose, and wanted Shadow for the wrong reasons.

Then again, who wanted of Shadow for whom he actually was? Not the universities, whose letters crammed the mailbox, nor the teachers, who sent recommendation after recommendation to make sure the "prodigy" ended up in a good school. Not Hope, who tutored the hedgehog with probably other reasons in mind. Not even Shadow, who didn't seem to give a care about what was demanded of him. Everyone wanted the black hedgehog, but no one had the right intentions.

Only his family considered the dark one as someone. And when it came to himself, Sonic, there might have even been a chance for more. Not just something, not just someone, but the person that he simply wanted around just because he enjoyed his presence more than he could admit.

"Sonic?"

He looked at Charles, doubt still running through his mind. Could he? How would Shadow act if he realized that he had used the loophole he had left him?

"Mephiles."

The fork slid out of his uncle's hand before hitting the ground in a metallic thud. Not good. Not good at all.

"Uncle?"

"Whatever you do, Sonic, keep away from that man," was the only thing Charles said before getting up hastily, picking up the empty plates to throw them away.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply as he got up too, finally managing to gather his thoughts. "You know him?"

"You remember the assignment I gave you at the beginning of the week?"

The sudden question had him blinking. Okay. What was going on?

"The one about Chaos Energy?" he answered slowly.

"What did I explicitly state when I gave you the assignment?"

"Stick to the theory? No experiments?"

"Do you remember why?"

His mind drew a blank, "No."

"Chaos Energy is, as its name states, is chaotic. Even though there's a pattern underneath the chaos, the energy still remain highly unpredictable. Scientists themselves are still confounded at the many forms and applications that would be possible if they were able to control it. But controlling chaos is like shrinking the universe so you could hold it in a bottle. It's impossible, and dangerous.

"Unfortunately, not all listen to reason. Some scientists believe that, one day, we will be able to use the Energy, and since the source is likely reusable, we will never run out of it."

"Mephiles is one of those persons?" he questioned while thanking the fact that they were so open towards each other. How else would have they been able to have this conversation?

"Mephiles isn't only one of those persons, Sonic, far from it. He makes the scientists who fall into that category look like turtles too afraid to come out of their shells. He took the theory of Chaos Energy manipulation to a complete other level, believing that, since the main source of the Energy are living beings, it was possible to manipulate it by ourselves.

"He was persistent in his idea, and, lacking funding, started experimenting on himself. He had blue eyes before, believe it or not, and was, while quiet, much more stable than today. I'm not sure to which degree he took it, but he went from dangerous to insane in a matter of days.

"Seeing such results, the entire community refused to give him the money he needed to continue his research. Even the ones who believed in the future control of the Energy avoided him. The Scientific Community was certain that Mephiles wouldn't be able to continue his research if he was isolated."

How wrong they had been. Sonic turned his shoulder instinctively as the memories rushed back. The strange shockwave he had felt from every punch, the night Shadow had healed his arm. The madman had actually managed to prove the entire community, no, the entire _world_ wrong. He had managed to create a living being who could actually manipulate Chaos Energy with little to no drawbacks.

Wait. Shadow had fallen unconscious after healing his shoulder. There was one. It drained the energy of the user itself. If the person wasn't careful enough, he could die by draining himself dry. Nevertheless, Mephiles had managed the impossible. And with no funding. His hands went to hold his falling head and he stared at the table as his mind reeled. No wonder Shadow was so wanted. He was _special_.

**The Dmgirl:** Hope you guys liked it even though I rambled like crazy at the beginning. Sorry!


	16. Blank

**The Dmgirl:** Hello everyone, and welcome back to Dim Lights! I hope you guys had a good holiday, and you didn't eat too much. As for myself, I built a mountain of chocolate cookies with M&Ms and made a Red Velvet Cake. Both were devored by the people at the party, and I barely got a taste. They were awesome, though, and people keep asking for more creations on my part. I really hope I can satisfy them.  
As for this chapter, I had a few problems with it. I wanted to make it from Shadow's perspective, but, somehow, he kept being a jerk or simply elusive. The moment I started that chapter from another angle, though, everything went fine. I'm really happy on how it came out. Hope you guys like it!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company, Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XVI: Blank

Amy loved her brother.

To the point of obsession. The young lady knew for a fact that, if they hadn't been related in any way, she would have done anything to find him. From tarot cards to eventually stalking him once she would have set eyes on him, she would have done virtually anything in her power to assure his constant presence in her life. It was destiny, after all, that would lead them to live a happy, married life.

Unfortunately, it was family bonds that had, instead, tied their lives together. Her hero, her prince in shining armor who kept saving her life and giving the gift of friendship like no other, was her brother. Her fantasies of ever being swept off her feet by the man of her dreams died every so often as Sonic flashed a charming smile to the women around him, to the girls he danced with. His actions and mentions of love towards her remained what it was meant to be, a sibling love.

So she had tried her best with her other relationships to, at least, get close to that ideal she believed in. She tried even harder with the boys Sonic presented to her. He had selected them out of the many because he thought they were compatible with her. Yet, the more she tried, the more she failed. The relationships kept breaking as if held on thin ice, and either she or the boy would call it off. Nothing, absolutely nothing would change her heart's decision.

She had the best proof in her latest crush, the metallic hued hedgehog named Silver that posed as her History teacher. Her heart, mind and soul craved the forbidden, wanted the chase. She was searching for something impossible, something that would never been given to her, even how hard she tried.

And she couldn't have had better proof than the day that came rolling in a week and a half ago.

Sonic's cool demeanor had been all but gone, replaced with frantic anxiety. Nervous sweat had lined his brow as he filled the suitcase he had pulled out with haste. He had nearly shouted at her when she began asking what was going on. The one she had known and loved for fifteen years had simply vanished, and left in its place an uneasy and restless person she knew nothing of.

It was only when she managed to slightly calm him down that she found the remnants of the blue hedgehog. Yet, it hadn't completely relaxed him. He still looked disturbed, shaken to the core. He would still pace erratically, nearly leaving a trace behind by how fast he was going. He would keep denying something under his breath while actively avoiding her gaze. She had smiled at the time, even giggled a bit as, once more, she went against her brother's wishes.

Nothing could prepare her for the chain reaction she set off the moment those nervous green eyes met hers, for it was all it took for Sonic to speak up. He babbled, blurted out everything, from the accidental brawl with Shadow to the night of his miraculous heal. Like a fountain, he poured out his fears, apprehensions, disgust, and love. And as he fought against the latter, she felt like she had been turned to stone. Her brother was finally in love, but not with her. Her prince charming had deserted her for another.

For Shadow.

The entire world turned into a blur. She could remember her brother's frenzied calls, his nervous frown turn into a smile. She could hear him getting something from his closet before giving it to her with simple instructions, give it to Shadow if he was gone for more than a week. She could still see his grateful grin as he had hugged her one last time, telling her how much of a wonderful sister she was.

However, it was only when her parents were stepping back in after seeing him off, when Shadow finally spoke up after a week of silence, that she snapped back into reality.

"He's leaving because of me, isn't he?"

Her head had slowly turned to the black hedgehog, just in time to see the fleeting sadness as he still stared in direction the car had left. She could have even sworn that she saw a tear on his anguished face. Yet, the moment he turned to her, to the house, his gaze went blank, emptied itself of all emotion. Like a sophisticated android, he opened the door and closed it behind himself, leaving her alone on the front yard.

It took less than a day for curiosity to win over. After all, Shadow, even though he stuck out like a sore thumb, was clearly not a bad person. And if Sonic had been willing to call the moment that had led up to his broken elbow an accident, how could she hold it against him?

She could still remember the slight, passing surprise in the black hedgehog's face when she had appeared that afternoon with her study material, and the door opening to her the moment she stated that she needed help. He had been comparable to a teacher, minus the encouraging smiles and the questions. By the end of her homework, she had understood perfectly, remembering the tips and ideas he had given her.

To say that time had gone to waste when she had started to ask him questions. Simple questions, really. About his past and his relation with her brother. But it had been enough to throw her out, and get Shadow crying. It had been barely hearable, the sobs clearly held back or muffled, but it had been enough to shake her, and leave her to wonder just how much the dark one cared for Sonic. If the simple mention was enough to bring Shadow to his knees…

It took her a week. There had been no other conversations on the boy's past or whatever, both preferring when Amy would basically monologue, or ask questions about her attire or his, which clearly needed a bit of class. Yet, she hadn't missed the flinches every time her brother's name came up, or the way he clearly avoided anyone in the house, and had come to an important conclusion. Sonic's presence could never have been wanted, no _needed_, more. He wasn't just a person to Shadow, he was a lifeline, a ray of hope that couldn't have taken a worse moment to leave.

Jealousy turned into full frustration, and the black hedgehog had nothing do with it. Her brother had managed much worse. The box he had given her was flung into a corner in rage, and one of her hammers rendered her window useless. There was no way she would give away the box that hypocrite had given her. What did he think she was, anyway? A mailman? Couldn't he see that Shadow needed him?

Her throat was sore for days, and Shadow, who barely was around her to begin with, steered clear of her, only helping her with her homework before disappearing into her brother's room, room he had taken after a week that Sonic had gone. She was scaring everyone, and this was not helping to her case. She needed to calm down, and fast.

Her wish was answered when her eyes lay on the package she had banged up, her brother's indecipherable scrawl on top. She was almost certain that there was a letter in there, or something that would, at least, explain why Sonic had acted in such a selfish way. Yet, she knew it wasn't hers to open. The gift, whatever it was, was destined to the one who needed him the most, but couldn't have him right now.

However, because she went into a mad rage, it was three days late. Was it still relevant? She shook her head. Again, something told her that the date didn't matter. The only important thing was that it got into the right hands.

"Shadow?" she asked weakly as she rapped at the door. Thank Chaos for the free school day they had been given. And, thanks to the black one himself, her day was left with absolutely nothing school-related to do, save for minor studies. It was really nice to have a prodigy in the house.

The door opened, almost causing her to drop the box. Yet, she still managed a smile as Shadow blankly stared at her, a look she had gotten used to by now.

"Good morning!" she chirped as she watched his gaze lower to the box in her hands. "I have something for you."

It took them a total of five seconds before finding their usual sitting place, Shadow in the desk chair, and Amy on the bed, as the black hedgehog opened the top, and his eyes started to travel back and forth, as if reading. Suspicions confirmed, there was a letter in the package, and she could only hope that her brother had, this time, considered who he was talking to, that he hadn't written this letter with his usual carelessness.

She would never know. Yet, nevertheless, she still got a ringside seat for Shadow's sadness as those embers filled with dry tears and cat-like ears drooped in sorrow. And she couldn't help but reach out to the broken hedgehog before all emotion faded from his face again, giving him a smile of sympathy.

"I'm sure he's doing this for good reasons, Shadow. Just give Sonic some time."

The hard yank he gave to free his arm didn't surprise her, at least not as much as the time she had been flung out of his room. If anything, she understood better now than anytime previous, and guilt ate her as she put her hand back onto her lap. Shadow was in desperate need of help, but, for some reason or another, the only person who could reach him now was her brother. He had found a hole in the boy's defenses, whether he knew it or not, and the latter's freedom from himself depended entirely on Sonic's words or actions.

So what role could there be left for her now? Why did, suddenly, he incorporate Amy into the mix if she couldn't do anything for the poor hedgehog?

The answer came the moment Shadow pulled out the true gift. She couldn't help the little gasp of comprehension as the futuristic shoe slowly got to the floor. She remembered those. Tails, school genius and mechanic in his free time, had given those shoes to her brother on his birthday. But that could only mean…

"You're as fast as Sonic?"

The nonchalant shrug only made her giggle. Of course he wouldn't know. Only Sonic, for whatever reason, would have been able to detect and keep to himself the details that would make that person someone easily identifiable among a crowd. Tail's two tails, Knuckles' strength, Rouge's stealthy methods, her ability with hammers, and Shadow's speed. There were reasons why such disparate people had bonded together under the same flag. Sonic had managed to create, with the kindness and respect he showed to everyone, a solid group out of a band of outcasts, freaks.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't give them to you without a reason," she couldn't help but voice as Shadow put the other shoe on the floor. "Try them on! See how they feel!"

The look she was given was far from unemotional. It held that little derisive streak that Sonic would give her whenever he got the impression that she was taking him for an idiot. And she couldn't help but laugh, apologizing every time she could manage a breath. If she couldn't get any emotion out of Shadow, she could, at least, get this.

"Come on, let's go outside. I'll help you."

Of course she would. She had helped her brother with his own shoes, after all.

* * *

Her back arched with every giggle. She wanted to shout with every full-blown laughter that came from the outside. Long forgotten tears marked her face, smeared the ink-written letters she had received so long ago. The first of many that had saved her from auto-destruction.

She rocked on the bed, wishing for her love's presence. Seemed like only he knew the way to calm her down, to find a way to make her laugh through the sadness, the fear. Jules was the key to her walls, the pillar of her broken heart. He was the only kind element left in a world that had all but destroyed who she was.

But she knew better than to pick up the phone. She knew that the moment he would hear her, he would simply tell her to wait for him. That, a few minutes later, he would be at the door, looking at her with worried eyes until she told him, until she broke down in front of him, and he would slowly rebuild her from the ground up, telling her that it was over, that the time she still feared was gone, never to return. And, with a smile, he would sit her down, cook lunch, dinner, even stay a few days away from the office, if only to prove that yes, it was truly over. She had two kids, now, and something that couldn't have been closer to a loving husband. At the price of losing his job, which he had a few times in the days, he would give her shelter from her own mind.

However, she wouldn't let him. Not anymore. Jules had been fired enough times for her. For the sake of their financial security, she couldn't call. Not right now. It would have to wait, until he came home and she was calmer, in a better state.

But now…

It felt like she had gone back in time. Every inch of skin and nerves hurt. Her face stung as if someone had slapped her time and time again. Her lungs felt constricted, her biceps hurt like someone had held her forcefully. And she knew, she knew that if she looked, she would see deep blue bruises on every square inch of her body, under her fur. All fake, she knew also. It was all a play of the mind, for the fear of being hurt was just so engrained, it would emerge at its simple mention. Yet, it still felt so real.

Her eyes flashed to the picture beside her. The cause of all this, that she had decided to look for despite the consequences. She winced in pain as she unfolded herself to take it, gaze scanning the two figures of the past. One she had known well, too well, and she had poisoned to finally escape his mad grasp. Her late husband, Scourge. It was because of him her body burned like wildfire. He had caused pain, too much pain to be forgiven.

The second figure was one she had seen less, but was as memorable as the other. A mad genius who had promised weapons of massive destruction the moment his experiment came to a close, a person who had promised the world as long as Scourge could finance his research.

"Mephiles."

Her gaze flit to the window through which she could see Amy, her adorable daughter, teaching Shadow, the prodigy the family had all but adopted. Black fur, gray stripes instead of red, and a tall, proud posture. Could the Mephiles she knew be the one the boy dreaded?

Shaky hands brought the picture next to the young hedgehog before it escaped her hands with a gasp, the décor melting around her.

In less time than she could blink, she found herself in an old living room, faced with two reptilian eyes underlined with a smirk as a hand held her chin in place. The raspy voice pierced her ears and her heart.

"_Interesting. Very interesting. No chance of me getting a blood sample?_"

She hastily got up and retrieved the picture, heart hammering. It was. The Mephiles she knew and Shadow's father were one and the same. The man must have gone into hiding the moment he heard of his financer's death.

That could only mean…

The photograph crumpled in her palm as she ran to the patio door. Taking deep breaths, she calmly opened it before stepping out, managing a smile on her face. She watched the two stop as she called Shadow's name as gently as she could, hiding the last, desperate trembles of fear. She had to tell him. He deserved to know the truth as to why he had been mistreated. She didn't mind the hate that was sure to come. She just wanted him to know.

Yet, the moment those blank, red eyes came too close, she folded. All she could do was hug the unresponsive boy as she saw confusion appear in her daughter's eyes. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't ruin Shadow even more than he was now, not when what he needed most was to reconstruct himself in a stable, loving environment. Eventually, she would. She promised herself that, once everything was over, she would tell him everything, and more, if she could. However, for now, all she could manage was,

"I'm sorry."

**The Dmgirl:** Last stretch before the finish line, guys! Six chapters left!


	17. It's Over

**The Dmgirl:** Happy St-Patrick's Day everyone! (Ducks the rotten tomatoes and other assorted vegetables) Yeah... Right... Left you guys hanging, didn't I? I'm sorry. I still have a new chapter!

Well, to say the truth, it wasn't exactly this chapter I was blocked on, but the one following it. I know a lot of people are going to ask me why I didn't publish this one even though it was already ready. Well, if I hadn't kept it, I'd still be probably having a jam somewhere along the line because the details I needed to start Chapter 18 where originally in this one. Yep, if I wouldn't have kept this chapter, I would have had a serious problem.

Now, without further ado, I present to you the new chapter of...

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XVII: It's Over

_Disclaimer:_ I do not, and will never own Sonic the Hedgehog and all his friends. They are property of Sega, and I'm just a lowly future baker.

Gloved hands fiddled with the pencil and paper as futuristic shoes scraped along the wooden flooring. Three months. It had been approximately three months since Shadow had been with the Hedgehog family, and he had grown more in that time than he ever had in the course of his seventeen years. He finally had clothes on himself, most importantly gloves and shoes, the mark of a true Mobian.

"Can I see?"

His best progress, at least according to the teachers, was academic. Every adult in the school said that he had perfectly adapted, and the choice of getting a tutor for the boy couldn't have been more advisable. Although his comprehension and memory skills had remained to their current level, which was still impressive, his writing had greatly improved, and had become his.

However, it wasn't the only thing that had dramatically developed. His hands didn't shake as he handed the paper, and he felt no fear no matter how close he stood to anyone. In the most recent days, he had even taken it to another level. And, although the general scare he had caused in the Hedgehog household, he had been glad to see that he could not only be in the presence of others, but that he didn't need assistance. He could walk on his own, often making good on that by going to the local library. As long as he warned the family, of course.

He felt his lips twitch at the corners. It was over. His more humane part had officially won over the beast, reducing it to silence. The growling sounds he had heard weeks before had faded into darkness, and he was absolutely certain that it wouldn't return. No more would he bite to attack or defend, no more would he be the unintelligent creature that had rotted in a corner.

"Well, Shadow, I can officially say that you don't need a tutor anymore. You have caught up with everything that a high-schooler should know and more. So, unless you wish for more advanced classes in English, I think I can safely say that this is the last time you will be coming here."

Yes, it was truly over. He wouldn't even have to check on his English teacher anymore, for she seemed to have almost given up on her search of her cousin's murderer, if the smile on Hope's face was anything to go by. Maybe she had realized that she was chasing a nightmare, and that nothing good could come of it.

"I must admit, Shadow, I'm impressed. Maria told me that you were a fast learner, but I would have never guessed how fast."

The twitch finally managed to form an almost indistinguishable smirk as he slowly rose from his seat. It wasn't the first time he heard those words, in similar form or shape. Teachers, the Hedgehog family, even a few school geniuses had been stunned and left in awe at his performances. Many had praised him for his multiple talents in the past few weeks. And, with every word of admiration, he had felt himself swell a little bit inside, as if, in those moments, he was growing in importance and the world just couldn't help but stare.

"I suppose you're going home?"

He looked at the smiling young woman before giving the briefest of nods and picking up his bag. Only one step left, leave and never return. With no relation with him, she would be completely secure of the monster that would, for certain, have found her if she continued along the path she was on. No matter how much it hurt, for her safety, he had to cut the relationship to the roots.

"I'll call once you get home. Just want to make sure you get there safely."

His heart constricted as he got to the door, ears twitching at the sound of moving paper. He would never talk to her again and she would never know why. Of course, she wouldn't ask, but she would never smile the same way at him, not in that caring, motherly manner he had never asked for, but she had given him nonetheless. Who was he to destroy all that in a simple closing door?

"Wait," he said quietly as he set his bag in the entryway and walked back in. He couldn't stay, he knew that all too well. Doing that would bring danger right to her door. And yet, as he picked up the papers to help her, he couldn't get himself to leave forever.

* * *

The car had barely come to a halt that Sonic had already jumped out of it, suitcase in hand. Briefly thanking his chuckling uncle, he took no time in looking at the grey roofed house, knocking at the door with a huge grin on his face. Home. After two weeks, seven days longer than he had originally planned, he was finally back.

"Sonic!"

The door opened by a crack and a pink ball of quills threw itself at him, and he couldn't help but laugh. Despite all her antics, and hearing his ribs slightly cracking under the pressure, he had to admit that he had missed Amy. Charles, for all his kindness and friendship, could never compare to being with his entire family. No one could be as eccentric as his sister, as gentle as his mother, or as joking as his father. Nothing could equal the joy of coming home after so long.

"Hey, boy."

He craned his head through the crushing hold of his sister to see the happy, but questioning gaze of Jules. In silence, he made a quick thumbs-up, only to see relief appear in the older one's eyes. Everything had been cleared up. He had finally admitted to himself that he liked Shadow, although the fact was still something he picked up with tweezers.

"Amy, please. I can't breathe."

She got off of him with a string of apology that he could only chuckle at as he picked himself up. He didn't miss the way her eyes shone as he forgave her, or the way it seemed different. There seemed to a bit of anger towards him, along with something he just couldn't identify. One thing seemed sure, though. In the short time he had gone, she had grown.

"Where's Shadow?"

"Still at Miss Kintobor's house, I believe. He should be coming home soon."

His gaze met his mother's who was in the doorframe, waiting for them to get in. With a grin, he picked up his suitcase again, wrapped an arm around Amy and slowly made his way into the house as he heard his uncle's car take off. Finally home, what a relief.

He flung the suitcase onto his bed, chuckling all the while as his sister told him the latest news. How she had gotten over her anger and fear to talk to the ever reclusive Shadow, how she had been studying with the black hedgehog. He chuckled as he discovered that Shadow had been sleeping in his room in the past week, and beamed joyfully when she told him that she had effectively given the shoes. Yet, as they got closer to the end of her tale, Sonic couldn't help but frown. In all those days, the dark one had barely spoken a word. He had kept his distance with the entire family, even stepping out of the house for long hours once he discovered that he could go out by himself.

"Did he say or do anything that could have explained why he's being so distant?" he asked as he turned to look at his sister, only to take a tiny step back. He had been right. There had been anger in those eyes, and it was directed towards him. And, although Amy kept her tone smooth and calm, the way her fists were shaking against her sides did little to reassure. She was clearly holding back her accusations, ready to burst into flames the moment he'd try to defend himself.

The ringing phone couldn't have been more welcome. He ran throughout the house, shouting that he'd get it and unable to hide his relief. Maybe, just maybe, it was Shadow himself to say he was coming home in a few minutes. If two weeks had been enough for the black hedgehog to leave the house, maybe he had had the courage to pick up the phone and call. And if he answered, boy was Shadow in for a surprise!

"Hedgehog residence. Sonic speaking."

"_Why hello, Sonic. Haven't heard about you in a while. How were your two weeks off?_"

He frowned slightly at the sound of Hope's voice.

"Good, Miss Kintobor. Finally settled everything I had to do."

"_That's nice to hear. Has…?_"

* * *

Shadow readjusted his bag as he watched the many cars pass him by. He was lucky Hope lived close to the Hedgehog household. It gave him a thirty minute walk, more than enough to clear his head and focus on what was waiting for him at home.

Home… When had it become such an important thing? He shook his head. It didn't matter. In a few weeks, he would be nothing more than a ghost there. Either he would make sure to only appear when his presence was truly demanded, or he would simply disappear, leaving them to forget his entire existence. With all the knowledge he had accumulated, how hard could it be?

He jumped slightly at the sound of a car horn, swiftly looking in its direction. A giggling girl came out of an apartment block as a young man stepped out of the car. He flinched as he watched the two embrace each other, a hand reaching for his aching heart. It hurt, he knew. It hurt so much to leave everything behind, to know that none can care for you and you can't care for them. However, seeing them die because of something you did hurt twice as much.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

His quills bristled and his back straightened. That rasped, deep voice. That sadistic tone that, no matter how much that person would sugarcoat it, would never disappear.

"How have you been doing, son?"

Mephiles. He targeted his gaze beyond the gray-streaked hedgehog and kept on advancing, the silence in his head reassuring him. He had been right, the beast inside his mind was long gone, and even the one who had instigated it could not bring it to life once more.

"Silent treatment? Surely you know better by now."

Part of him wanted to turn around and punch him. Beat the fiend until nothing was left of him. Not only would it be stress relieving, but it would save the world a lot trouble. No more fear, no more reason for anyone to hide, and the police would have one less burden on their shoulders.

But he knew better. To cause a commotion in the middle of a crowded street would gather people, and, knowing the manipulator, he would be the one who would end up behind bars. There was no way he could trust anyone, certainly not now.

"Are you really going to ignore me, boy?"

It was his only sane option. He would have to hope that Mephiles would take the hint and leave him alone. After all, if Shadow hesitated to attack him in a crowded street, it was more than likely that he had long out-ruled that option.

"Well, in that case, maybe Miss Kintobor will be more cooperative."

He froze. No.

"Or maybe the fox boy. What was his name again? Miles Prower?"

His hands clenched into fists as his whole body began trembling. Not again.

"Or maybe the one who's been religiously taking care of you. You know, that little blue hedgehog that follows you everywhere. Sonic the Hedgehog, I believe? Fitting name, I say."

He turned around, face contorting in anger. No. Way.

"What do you want?" was growled out as the older one smirked in satisfaction. He knew he was playing right into the other's hand, but he didn't care. There was no way he was letting that bastard take another life, even if it meant his death. He had promised himself that the toll would stop with Maria, and he would hold true, no matter what.

"Simple, Shadow. Come with me, let me examine you."

He inhaled before hissing, "If I follow you, promise me you won't even _think_ about getting close to them."

"Of course, son. You have my word. Now, get in the car."

Gaze never leaving the grey-streaked monster, he stepped into the open door as Mephiles ripped his backpack away from him. The door was slammed and the older hedgehog took his place in the driver's seat while he noticed the screen barrier between the backseat and the front ones. That calculating fiend had seen everything through. He had been here for him, and this time he wouldn't let his prey walk away.

"Don't worry, son. I'll take good care of you."

Lies. Shadow turned to the window, peering beyond his reflection to the nearest trees. He knew it was coming, he just hadn't known how soon it would take before that monster would take action.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," he whispered as he blinked away the watery film gathering at the bottom of his eyes. He had been right. It was over. It was truly, utterly over.

* * *

A blue ear pulled away from the receiver as a frown formed on usually smiling lips. What was that? He was certain he had heard Shadow's voice whispering an apology. Why? Was he getting paranoid?

"_Sonic?_"

He shook his head, bringing the phone close to his ear. Maybe he was.

"Sorry Miss Kintobor. I got distracted for a bit. You were saying?"

"_I was asking if Shadow has gotten home yet, he left about forty-five minutes ago._"

The silence couldn't have been more deafening. The slightest chink of the china sounded like an explosion in his ears. The phone slipped soundlessly of his hand before landing on the floor with a crash. He slid to follow it without a word, eyes wide in apprehension. No, it couldn't be.

"_Sonic? Sonic!_"

He shakily took the receiver and put it next to his ear, trying to control his choking voice.

"We'll call you back, Ms. Kintobor," was the only thing he could manage before putting it back into the holder and turning to face his worried sister.

"Sonic? Is everything alright?"

He couldn't answer, his mind just too crowded. It took thirty minutes to get from Hope's home to his. He knew that for a fact. He had already met the young woman along the streets, had had a few chats with her, one of which she had told him where she lived. He had eventually walked there on one of his multiple outings, and had remembered the fact for whatever reason. Only now did it become clear.

"Family reunion," he rasped, and Amy ran out of the living room, calling for Aleena and Jules. This was it. It was over. It truly was over.

**The Dmgirl:** Like I said already a fair few times, we're heading towards the end. Strap on people, this is going to be a bumpy ride.


	18. Planning

**The Dmgirl:** Reaching the end is never easy. I had a complete block for the last month, just sitting there and thinking that, once it's over, what do I go to next? I know that there's "The Three Posts" waiting for me, but after working for nearly two years on this story, I'll admit I'll miss this. I'll miss the craziness it was wiritng through this story, and you guys, if only for a while. I hope you like the last few chapters of...

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XVIII: Planning

Shadow was late.

No. He was gone. Because there was no way Shadow would be late for anything. Sonic couldn't count the number of times that the black hedgehog had surprised the entire family by showing up exactly on time for dinner. One moment his chair was empty, and the next, he was waiting patiently at the table for his meal. Shadow had proven time and time again, he would never be late.

And that could only mean one thing. He was gone. Shadow was gone, and Sonic had no idea why or where. As far as he knew, the black hedgehog could have decided to leave on his own, disappear into the crowd never to be seen again. He shook his head. No. Impossible. Shadow was too attached, too emotionally involved to even consider running away. The boy saw the Hedgehogs as his family, if not something close. And hadn't Shadow promised to protect him?

Only one reason, then, and he cringed at the thought.

Mephiles.

After only two weeks of meticulous planning and following the black one's routine, the man had finally found the flaw, the gap that would be his opening to get Shadow back. And he had exploited it, probably even threatening, but without touching, the boy to make sure that he would follow without a fight, even a word.

From there, Mephiles could have taken him anywhere, across the country if he wanted to. All he needed was a discreet mode of transportation, something that no one, not even the authorities would ask questions about. After all, he clearly had the money, if the clean office suit he had worn when Sonic had seen him was any indicator.

But where would he go? And how in the world would Sonic manage to track them down? His options, already as slim as they were, were dropping like flies.

Calling the police and authorities? No. Knowing Mephiles, if only a bit, he would have made himself untraceable. There was absolutely no way anyone, not even the governmental agencies, would be able to find him. And, if they did, what then? They would not only find a mad scientist, but an experiment. A live, working experiment. What would they do once they found him?

The shivers ran all over Sonic's body, its owner barely able to contain them. It would be the same thing. Although not for the same reasons, it would be the same torturous experimentations. Countless needles could be injecting chemicals into a body that had had more than its share already. Liquid fire would be burning into Shadow's veins, leading to the already inevitable, but pointless end that no one, and certainly not Sonic, wanted for the black hedgehog. The latter deserved a better life.

So what? Gather everyone he knew that would be willing to help? Still a negative. Most of the people that would want to help had lives. Tails, who would be the first to raise his hand, had a future to take care of, and, as his soul brother, the blue one didn't even want to hear it. Along with that, the fox was too young, even younger than Amy, whom he didn't want to see in harm's way. Absolutely no way those two would join into the effort. That left his mother, Jules, Charles, Hope, who'd want to know where her best student had gone, Tails' parents – Sonic knew that Amadeus wouldn't let Shadow in trouble -, along with Knuckles and Rouge. But who was he to throw them in danger when they needed to take care of their lives, their jobs, their kids?

Left only one option. Himself. Sonic the Hedgehog. He could run faster than anyone, meaning he'd cover more ground than anyone else. School was the last thing in his mind. He had already skipped two weeks of it, how would more be any different? Along with that, it gave him a nice break from Eggman old, portly face which was a nice breather.

One problem, though. Mephiles could be anywhere. From the big cities to the isolated ranch farms, the man had the whole country to hide in. And that meant that he wouldn't know where to look. He could run through the entire country and back and still not be any closer to Shadow than he was now, or, even better, the black hedgehog would be dead by the time he found him because he had lost too much time.

But he just couldn't sit here and wait, could he? Shadow was getting tortured out there, and had nowhere to run to. Sooner or later, the news would announce a suspicious death, or the boy would give his last breath and no one would know.

So he had to do something. He had to act before he lost Shadow forever. Yet there was nothing he could do. All his options ended up in a dead end or a worse situation than the one that was. Wasn't there a solution? A way to make sure that no one would die?

"Sonic!"

"Ah!" he shouted as he lost his balance, falling onto the floor unceremoniously. A hand on his bum to rub off the pain, he looked up only to see his best friend, Tails.

"You getting up or not?" asked the fox as an eyebrow rose from his frowned face, crossed arms not moving, and foot tapping impatiently. Half accusing himself for being such an influence on the thirteen-year-old, he slowly stood, and quickly found himself sitting in a chair that Tails had pulled out.

"Seriously, I knew you weren't okay, but this…" the fox sighed, taking a seat himself. "I know you're worried, but calm down already."

Sonic didn't answer, simply looking around. He wasn't home. There were no metal sheets against any portions of the walls in his basement, if the concrete floor was any indication, and there was certainly nothing that looked like a computer lab room combined with a garage. In fact, there was only one place he knew that contained such a thing: Tails' basement, or, as the fox called it, his workshop.

But that wasn't the reason he felt bothered, not at all. What bothered him is that he had no idea how or why he had gotten here. He could only remember asking his sister for a family reunion, but that was it. His mind couldn't help him any further. For just how long had he been going around in circles?

"Took you long enough."

He blinked as Tails pressed a couple of keys on the keyboard, and a folder filled with an uncountable number of files and other folders opened up.

"Or you're still not out of it?"

It was only then that Sonic noticed the almost patronizing tone in his best-friend's voice, and that, to a certain degree, the roles they had always held were reversed. No more was he the cool, confident adoptive brother he had been in the past few years. No more was Tails the insecure, scared little child that Sonic had met. The fox had learned to handle on his own, and was doing a good job of proving it.

"I'm fine," he growled out, only to have Tails' chair turn on him, the fox' arms crossed once more.

"How long do you plan on lying?"

He stared directly into baby blue, wondering how they seemed so old all of a sudden.

"I'm not," he snapped, earning a mirthless laugh.

"And I'm an average kid," came the retort that had him standing.

"Why you…"

"Lay a hand on him, Sonic, and I'll make you pay for every little thing you made me go through when I was still in high school."

The blue hedgehog turned swiftly, readying a punch that met a thick, white glove with two points along the knuckles as his gaze caught the trace of a smirk.

"Something's gotten to you?"

The condescending tone did nothing to help. Sonic's hand retreated in the blink of an eye, replaced with a kicking leg that was stopped exactly the same way, and the smirk grew into a grin.

"Want to take this outside?"

He was almost ready to. He was almost ready to beat Knuckles within an inch of his life.

"Hey, boys, I thought we were here to help the kid. Can you fight later?"

But Rouge wasn't going to take it. The bat apparently believed that there was something more important than roughing it out. And, actually, the echidna thought the same as he forcefully sat Sonic back in the chair he had just left before sitting himself, keeping an eye on the squirming blue hedgehog.

"Stay put or your chest is going to meet my knuckles," he stated, earning a glare and a snort.

"As if."

"Can we please get to the problem at hand?" came the exasperated sigh that had everyone turning once more to the door where Amy stood, scowling. "Shadow was taken away and we need a way to get him back before my brother goes nuts."

"Thank you Amy," replied Tails as Sonic's mind reeled. Before he goes mad? Just how long had he been thinking for even his sister to realize?

"Now, like she just said, Shadow disappeared somewhere around 6 to 6:45 p.m. in the Emerald District, just after his tutoring with Hope. Now, chances are that Shadow might just have run away, but everything points to a kidnapping. The culprit," stated Tails as he turned to his computer to click on a file which opened up a picture of a man Sonic was starting to recognize too easily, "is this man, Mephiles the Dark. He is most notably known in the Science world for coming up with what they still call to this date, the crazy idea of controlling Chaos Energy."

Sonic blinked. And blinked. He knew Tails to be well informed, but this seemed like pushing the envelope a little too much.

"How did you get your hands on that sort of information?"

"Glad you asked, Sonic," Tails replied as he turned back to the computer, closing the picture file and opening up another, this time of a certificate. "When I got home the night of his first appearance, my mom took me to the police to report it. They asked me if I could remember the man. I said I did, and they asked for a description so they could do a facial composite. Once done, I saw the two policemen turn to each other before acting very professionally. Curious, I took a copy home – they were nice enough to let me have one – and, when my dad saw it, he said he'd seen him once in his first year at the university."

It was easy to imagine the rest. Tails, while not being able to hack through a computer as fast and as safe as he wanted to sometimes, had a natural talent at extracting information from anyone. Being the high-school genius along with the fact that he was cute – at least according to the girls – to boot, there was nothing physical that could stay out of the fox' hands for long. All he had to do was open up those big blue eyes hopefully, swish his twin tails a few times, and he could get anything, from another slice of cake to any Science archive he could think of.

"Now this," Tails continued, pointing the file behind him, "is a marriage certificate with the name of Mephiles on it. And, although there's no death certificate, I'm pretty sure his wife died a few years later, because she just completely disappeared from the records after a certain date. And, interesting thing, I found no birth certificate of either Shadow the Hedgehog or Shadow the Dark."

"What?" came the breathless question as Sonic's hands fell on his thighs.

"You heard me, Sonic. According to the records, Shadow doesn't exist."

His saliva was just as hard to swallow as was the news. Shadow, the Shadow that everyone had seen, talked to, or even touched, didn't exist, at least legally. Now that was something he could have lived without knowing.

"That's all I got about Mephiles," concluded Tails. "All that's left is finding Shadow, and that's why I asked you all to come." He turned to Knuckles. "Did you find the information I asked you for?"

"Yep," nodded the echidna while holding out his hand to Rouge who gave him a folder he handed to the fox. "And I was surprised about what I found, but I don't see how it's relevant."

Tails gave a smile.

"Don't worry, it'll all make sense in a few minutes," he said as he opened and closed the folder, turned to the computer, and opened a digital folder which had – Sonic hadn't noticed until now – his name on it. And he couldn't help but note the sheepish, almost guilty look on Tails face when they looked at each other, if only for a second or so, before the young one took a deep breath.

"Sonic, don't get mad at me, but…" the fox tailed off, taking another breath, "I noticed something unusual about you a few years ago, and it wasn't only your running. You heal faster than anyone I've ever seen, and, when your bones mend, they're almost as good as new. No one I know then is capable of doing that. And, as any good scientist, I decided to study you. Nothing intrusive, of course, but I've noted everything down ever since we met."

Sonic's jaw literally dropped. He could only watch as Tails bit his lip and fidgeted in his chair, clearly unsure if he could continue or not. The hedgehog had no idea on how to take it. He had been studied, put under a lens for as long as Tails had been his friend.

"Why?" he finally managed after swallowing the hard ball of saliva stuck in his throat.

"I wanted to be able to know how you were able to do that, nothing more. Curiosity got the best of me in the beginning, but eventually, it became some way I could monitor how you were doing. I never meant to use it for anything else than to help my dad understand what he was dealing with. However, my latest findings have more than bothered me," Tails said as he patted the folder in his hands. Sonic scooted just a little closer.

"What is it?"

"Well," the fox replied in a strangled tone before clearing his throat. "I know why you're able to do what you do, now."

The golf ball he had earlier felt was back with a vengeance.

"Sonic, you're able to control Chaos Energy."

The news almost had him falling out of his chair. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, could control Chaos Energy? Had Tails fallen off his rocker or something?

"You're kidding me."

The way the fox shook his head was everything but reassuring.

"Afraid not. And, as the folder Knuckles just brought me confirms, you're not the first one. Over the past hundred years, there have been sightings of mysterious powers, such as your ability of running past the speed of sound. Some of us just have a natural disposition in using it, leading in, more often than not, faster healing, among other things."

The silence was deafening. Sonic was entirely sure that they could have heard a pin dropping to the floor, or a fly buzzing around. Unfortunately, none of that was present. Nothing seemed to be able to cut the tension that had suddenly filled the room. He could feel everyone's gaze boring right through him, probably trying to figure out how he was capable to do what hundreds of scientists kept failing at.

Yet, it wasn't the only thing on his mind. The thought of naturally achieving something that the whole world couldn't even phantom was quickly far away as the realization dove even deeper. He was closer to Shadow than he could have ever thought. If both could run fast and heal faster than the average person, it was basically due to the fact that they shared the same capacity. They both could control Chaos Energy, use it to their advantage.

The only main difference was how. While Sonic was natural, he suspected Shadow to be anything but. The latter had probably been born normally, although the lack of birth certificate could maybe disprove that theory, he had been manipulated artificially to use that same energy. And that was probably why Shadow was able to push his own powers even further. The black hedgehog had been modified to use the energy to its full extent.

"Sonic?"

He shook his head before looking up, and finding Tails' confused gaze on him. Now or never. If he didn't say it, Shadow was probably as good as dead.

"He can."

"Huh?"

The hedgehog stood up.

"Shadow can also use Chaos Energy, Tails. That's why Mephiles is after him. He used his own kid for his experiment."

It took only a second for the fox' eyes to go from their owner's best-friend to Amy.

"Is it true?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, but Sonic told me that Shadow healed his shoulder."

Tails beamed, his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree before jumping out of his chair to hug his best friend. This was it. This was the information he had needed more than anything. Now he had something palpable that he could work with. Now there was something he could put down.

"Rouge," he called as he freed his soul brother from his embrace, "I'm going to need the latest research on Chaos Energy, from the most public to the most private. If I remember correctly, I heard or read somewhere that they found a way to locate Chaos Energy. I need that information as soon as possible."

"Count on me, kid," she answered with a secretive smile as he turned to Sonic once more.

"Sonic, I need you to be ready. The moment I call you, I want you here with no discussion. No complaints about the time it took or how you would have found him by now. I know that time is short, and the longer we delay, the farther away Shadow gets from us. I know I have to hurry, but, as I told you once, science is like art. You don't rush it or you'll make a mistake. And, in this case, a mistake could cost us a life. You got that?" Tails stated, finger in the hedgehog's shirt and frown marring the usually smiling face. No way he'd let Sonic's whining distract him from his goal. He wanted nothing more than to see his brother of heart happy, and nothing, not even the one he was trying to help would distract him from it.

Sonic gave a chuckle before laughing slightly, grabbing Tails' finger and pulling it aside. The young fox probably had no idea what he had just done. He probably would never know that he had given him the solution to a problem that the hedgehog would have never found himself. And, for that, he was eternally grateful. He would be forever thankful to his soul brother for helping him find Shadow.

"Will do, Lil' bro," he replied as he ruffled the fox's hair, "Will do."

**The Dmgirl:** And with this, unto the next chapter!


	19. Search

**The Dmgirl: **Gah! Almost done, almost done. I know guys, it's taking a while, but the next chapter is proving itself to be excessively problematic. I had the same issue once and I'm still learning how to solve it. Fortunately, the 19th chapter is done so I can hand it out. Really sorry for the delays, but I don't want to rush it and give something that feels and is anti-climactic. Yes, for those who are wondering, the climax is next!

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XIX: Search

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own anything guys! Just the plot.

_Pain._

_ As much as he hates it, it defines his life. It's a constant; a condemned house in which the walls keep shrinking, and the ceiling just begs to collapse._

_ Pain._

_ It's his best friend and worst enemy. It reminds him that he's alive, yet makes him wish he was dead. It destroys him, little by little, and tells him that no matter how much he wants to run he can't hide._

_ Pain._

_ It takes the form of a needle that pierces his skin and fills him with an unknown liquid that makes him scream._

"Shadow!"

Sonic's eyes shot open before darting everywhere. Desk where it usually was unless Tails came to visit, check. Trash can near it with paper scattered around it because of his previous attempts at playing basketball, check. Light shining through the curtains to signal morning even though it was a Sunday, check. Heart beating as if he had passed the sound barrier because of a nightmare, check again.

He flopped back into the mattress, trying to calm his frayed nerves until his heart clenched in memory. Right. There was a reason behind all those dreams. There was a reason as to why his subconscious was sending images of Shadow being tortured endlessly while he wished for a way out.

It had been a week. A week since Tails and the gang had promised to help him with finding the black hedgehog, which meant three without even seeing the latter's face.

The grip on his heart loosened, only to be replaced by his own as emptiness slowly claimed him. He knew this feeling. He had experienced it many times one he left on school trips and when he imagined the worst for his family. He had even lived it during the two weeks he had been at his uncle's place.

"I miss him," he whispered in recognition. Yet, it had never felt that this intense, this pronounced, and he also knew why.

"Sonic?"

He blinked for a moment before sitting up and looking at the doorway confusedly.

"Amy? What are you doing up so early?"

"Your screams."

The slight smile he was struggling to keep dropped as his hands gripped the sheets.

"Is it the first time?" he couldn't help but ask, only to flinch at the answer.

"No."

Amy knew of his nightmares, and the hectic sleeping schedule that ensued. There was also the possibility that his parents had heard him, night after night. He had kept the whole family up because his mind it just wouldn't give him a break.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, unable to look at his sister as she got closer. It was his fault. His fault for not asking, for not staying when Shadow still clearly needed support. If only he hadn't been nervous about his reputation, if only he hadn't cared about what his feelings could mean, then the black hedgehog would still be here.

"It's not your fault, Sonic. No one could have known what Mephiles was planning."

Amy's warm smile was of little comfort, for her last words were as piercing as ice. No one did know what that madman was planning, no one but him. From the moment Charles had told Sonic his history, the blue one had known that Mephiles was a danger waiting to happen. He had known that Shadow was in constant threat.

However, instead of heading home immediately to secure the black one's safety, he had done that the selfish thing. He had stayed behind in order to sort out his feelings completely, leaving Shadow vulnerable. Even though he had known, he had taken a decision that had played right into the madman's hands.

"Sonic?"

He shook his head before looking at his sister.

"You okay?"

He bit his inner lip. Could he? What was he risking?

"Amy, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

Her words brought the first, although small, genuine smile upon his face since the beginning of week. Amy, the always dependable Amy. He was glad she was there to support him.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, not even our parents."

"Promise."

"Then better sit down. This going to take a while."

The giggles only enticed him further as he began to speak, tell her everything that had plagued him in the past three weeks. The doubts he had felt when Shadow had kissed him, the guilt towards the girls he had danced with, the fear for his reputation, and the love he had eventually admitted to himself. He also told her of what Charles had talked about, of the danger Mephiles truly was.

And he watched as her smile waned, as her face filled with dread. The more he kept on, the more her gaze emptied of its mirth, only to be replaced by fear and something he just couldn't make out until she took him in arms.

"Stop it."

"Amy?"

"Just, please, stop. It's not your fault. Even if you had come back a week before, I'm certain it wouldn't have made a difference. Shadow was already trying to pull away. He..." she trailed off as his pajamas' shoulder dampened. Worry. She was worried for him. She thought he was taking a much on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he voiced, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry Ames. I've just been thinking too much."

"Then don't think at all."

His chuckles quickly joined his sister's as he ruffled her head quills. Really, him not thinking? He probably thought more than anyone did, at least in the practical sense. His brain processed information for fights and retorts faster than he could blink. Then again, and you could pass Mach 1 without breaking a sweat, you had to be able to think fast.

He squeaked, all thoughts flying out the window as his sister glomped him, and managed to tickle him. Laughing and gasping for air, he quickly turned the tables on her, mercilessly returning each jab, poke, and then some while snickering at the out of breath Amy. No one tickled him without him having revenge. No one.

Both froze at the sound of the phone, Sonic's head twisting so fast, he thought the bones would snap.

"Think it's..."

"I'm getting it," he cut his sister, leaving the bed, and finding the receiver in a flash. "Hedgehog residence. Sonic's speaking... On my way."

_He coughs as the door slams close behind him, but he doesn't move. It would be too painful, and he's too tired. A pointless effort._

_ He merely turns on his back to stare at the ceiling as his mind slowly leaves the ash filled room for lit ones. Colors fill his world instantly, and he can't help the faint smile as he hears lighthearted laughter. He's back with them, if only for short time. He can talk with them; laugh internally as Sonic fails to defeat Knuckles once more. Everyone, even him, is happy. No threats, no deaths, just a normal life he can share._

_ A shout of pain. His arm hurts as he's being dragged across the floor. He's put onto yet another experiment table, straps holding him down. He's not with them, and they're better off without him._

"You called?"

"Sonic! Glad you could make it!"

The teenager smiled as much as he could as Tails greeted him before turning back to the central computer, clicking to up what seemed to be random programs.

"Sorry it took so long for me to call. Digging up the information was okay, but building the radar was problematic. I didn't know where to start, and, when I actually did, I had to recalibrate the precision every time I zoomed in. I could use another week to work the kinks out of it..."

"But by then, it might already be too late," cut Sonic as he sat, eyes trained on the screen.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," chuckled Tails as he turned. "Now, as I told you last time, you're not the only one who in can use Chaos Energy. In fact, I came up with about at least a hundred people worldwide that are similar to you. Fortunately, when I did zoom to the United Federation, it dropped to a total of three. One is in Central City, meaning you. Another one is in the middle of the desert. I looked at it for a while before realizing that it was too far for Mephiles to even reach in a week, and the area where it's located doesn't have any water source near it for miles. I'm not sure if it's a glitch or an inanimate object, but it doesn't concern us. And last but not least..." Tails trailed off as Sonic read the name, and feel dread course through his veins.

Westopolis. If there was one corner of the United Federation where no one with a decent chance at life wanted to be in, it was that one. Organized crime ruled it with an iron fist, rendering the police useless. Drugs and money made the law, there, and the federals could only watch as they tried to contain it.

He swallowed, hard, as the idea of never returning came to mind. Rats grew fat there, and not by the amount of food that was thrown out. It was the corpses. Bodies littered the streets, no one to carry them away. They stayed there, for months on end, never to be found by the authorities. And he could end up like that. Whether it was someone declaring him nosy or simply being the victim of a crossfire, he could leave his parents to bury him, and that was if they ever found his body.

But Shadow was there. The black hedgehog who had changed so much, and had made Sonic value life all the more, was in that city. He couldn't leave him there while knowing that the other had risked everything, even down to his own life, to make sure they would live protected, safe, and happy. And if he did, he was no better than the one who had dragged Shadow away for "experiments".

He slowly stood up, fist clenching.

"I'm ready," he stated firmly before watching Tails run across the room and come back with a small wallet, probably made from the same material his shoes were build out of.

"This contains enough money to sustain you for a week. There's also change if you need to make a call. Now, let's hurry, because..."

The fox didn't need to continue. At that same moment, the light spot over Westopolis flickered out, and came back after what seemed like an eternity. They were losing him. Shadow was slowly giving in right before their eyes. He needed help, and fast.

_His screams don't even feel like his anymore. He can feel the pain, the burn coursing through his veins, but his shouts feel strange, foreign. They're forced out of him, almost high-pitched, and piercing his eardrums. They bring tears, and make his throat raw. They cause more blood to be spilled, and he's left with no other choice but to swallow._

_ They're never ending, and they're not his._

He sighed as he laid his head against the wall behind him. Three days. Three days since he left Tails, and still no sign of Shadow. Or of Mephiles, for that matter. In fact, the only trail he had found, if it could be considered one, came in the form of slamming doors. May they be from high or middle class, they all closed with the same warning.

_"Run away, boy. Run away and do it fast."_

And that was how he ended up in an alleyway in the middle of the night. With hotels probably filled at this hour and no one to kindly take him in, he had nowhere to go. He could only hope that it wouldn't rain, or...

"Hey, kid."

He froze, and tried to turn his head as naturally as possible. He wouldn't meet a drug dealer. Tough luck.

"You okay, kid? You don't look good."

Sonic swallowed as the guy chuckled, showing two huge fangs and making the gun on his belt move. Armed and dangerous. Really not his day.

"Hey, you dead, kid?"

His brain finally kicked in, and he had to hold himself from shaking his head as he usually did.

"Nah, not dead," he said with a smile as he watched the dealer sit down. No escape. If he so much as moved towards the way out, that pistol would be out and shot. And he couldn't tell the truth either. Goody-two shoes didn't go far in a world were lies and bribes were dominant. Only one way out of it. Lie. Lie and hope that the guy wouldn't catch on, or leave at first light.

"Good, don't know how I would have taken talking to a corpse," he replied as his reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it. "Where you from?"

"One of the houses near here," Sonic said while pointing outside the alley. Play it safe, try to remember everything you did so that you're still close to the truth. He could do that. He would do that.

"Ran away from home?"

"Yeah."

"Any reason?"

"Love problems."

Half truths. He hadn't ran away, not really at least, but he had had love troubles. That could easily be remembered.

The guy chuckled as he flicked his cigarette, "You know, I might have something to help you."

Shoot. He tried to control his widening eyes as he watched the dealer pull out something long and white from his pockets, holding it out for him.

"First time free of charge," the dealer continued with a smile.

Sonic forced a grin, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do drugs."

"Why not?"

The tone was harsh, almost unforgiving, and he chuckled nervously, "I sell them, but don't use them."

He couldn't help the wide eyes as the dealer suddenly laughed. What in the world?

"In it for the money? I'm surprised, kid. Usually it takes years for dealers to catch on that," the guy said once his laughter dropped to chuckles and he put the drug away. "I like ya, kid. You have a name?"

"Scourge."

"Aaah. The same as our late leader. Shame he died. Yup, shame. He was one hell of a man."

It felt as if a light bulb went off inside his brain. Of course. Scourge was one of the masters in organized crimes before his death. And, if everyone's reaction was anything to go by, Scourge would have known, or at least heard, about Mephiles at one point or another. So, maybe, maybe, if he played his cards right, this guy could tell him, even show him, where the madman was.

"Even little dealers like you and me had it good back then, yup. We were even starting to sell outside the city. It was amazing," the dealer continued, clearly lost in thought.

"I wouldn't know," Sonic replied, earning a snort.

"Of course. Too young. But I'm telling ya, kid. Those were the glorious days. Say..." the dealer kept on as he crushed his cigarette. "How about you and me team up? We'd be able to cover a lot more of the city. And you won't find any dealer like yourself for miles."

Sonic swallowed, hoping this was the right move. He didn't want to be shot, and knocking this guy out would prove itself to be quite a challenge.

"Nah, I've already got a position offer."

"Ya do?"

"Yep, came from a black guy with grey streaks. Crossed him on the streets and told me that if I needed a job, to find him," he answered, heart pounding so hard, it was about to come out of his chest. Chaos, let this work.

"Ya got hired by Mephiles?" the dealer asked before bursting in laughter as Sonic shrugged "You got guts kid, I'll tell you that. Meph is probably one of the harshest and most secretive dealers out there. But he does sell good stuff. Yup. One of the only things I take myself. You really want to work for that guy?"

"I'm sure," he responded, trying to hide the firm intent in his voice. Now or never.

"Alright kid," started the dealer as he stood up. "I like you, so I'll take you to the place. But I'm telling you, you'd be better off on your own."

The walk was silent, if punctuated by a few remarks, as the world around the both of them started to change. Gone were the well cared house, the manicured lawns, and the nice, if scared people of middle class. Grey walls quickly surrounded the two, along with smoke.

"I don't come here often. There's a lot of buyers, but none of them have the money."

Sonic could understand why. No one looked particularly rich, here, or with any money at all. Even this late at night, he could hear a few babies crying because of the lack of food.

"It's down this road. You'll know when you see it."

His heart nearly stopped.

"I thought you'd show me."

"And I am. But I'm not risking my hide for you, kid. I value my life, and Mephiles doesn't like me much," the dealer said while starting to walk away. "Just trust me when I say you'll recognize it. Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

Sonic watched as the guy disappeared before turning back to the road. He was close. Shadow was probably within arm's reach, now. Not much was left until he found the black hedgehog.

Hesitant step in front of hesitant step, he slowly made his way along the street, eyes darting everywhere. Alleyway to the right, and drab, gray houses to the left. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He halted, came to a complete stop as his eyes widened.

Among the uniform buildings was one he had no comparison to. One that clearly belonged to the recycling center rather than on the road he was on.

The walls were falling apart, brittle and barely holding on. The glass was gone, probably exploded onto the street. The ceiling had given out long ago, and crumbled onto the floor in tiny pieces. Ash and soot covered what was left of the structure, turning it black.

"No..." was forced out of his throat. No. It couldn't be. This couldn't be Mephiles' place. There was no way that man could be that inconsiderate, right?

He dared a step closer, before quickly going to the back of building. It had to be. The dealer hadn't been specific, but it was the only building that stood out. Still, Shadow was in there?

He took a look through a broken window, only to freeze in shock.

_He's thrown once again into the room, and the door doesn't wait to slam behind him. He finds just enough strength in himself to sit against the wall, albeit slowly. His head rests heavily against the solid object behind him as he stares at the closed door._

_Light._

_It has again taken its primary form. Harsh and unyielding, it hurts and burns him at a simple touch. It makes him yearn for the darkness that he knows is eternal. But he also knows that it won't claim him, not until the light is completely finished with him._

_He wonders were the other light is. The calm and soothing one. It's probably in bed at this hour, dreaming about nothing and everything. He hopes it has forgotten about him, and that it lives peacefully until the darkness comes for it._

_A sound. At the window. He manages to turn his head through the aches and __pains. Who is it? Who has managed to trespass on Mephiles' grounds?_

_He blinks. It's him. It's the light he was sure was far away from him. It stands there, frozen and eyes wide, as its mouth imitates a fish. It shakes its head and takes a breath._

_"Sh-Shadow?"_

**The Dmgirl:** I gotta admit, this one was kind of a toughie. Resisted a couple of times, but it's nothing compared to what I'm dealing with now. See you next time!


	20. Escape

**The Dmgirl:** I'm alive! Took me forever to get this chapter in order, but it finally works! I think I finally got down the idea of action scenes, 'cause God knows I need the pratice. I'm so sorry for the delays on this chapter, but I truly didn't want to rush it, 'cause it would have been sloppy. Before I start the chapter though, I would like to thank Jackdawg who has proven herself to be an excellent helper. If you haven't read "Break Down, It's alright" and you're a fan of Sonadow, I suggest you go read it. It's awesome.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XX: Escape

"Sh-Shadow?"

No. It couldn't be. This couldn't be the Shadow Sonic had passed nearly half a year with. The Shadow he knew silent, but strong. Came close second to his best friend when it came to strategy. Surely he wouldn't have...

"Sonic."

He had. He had let himself get stripped of his clothes, even his gloves and shoes. He had let himself get covered in ash and soot, making his once vibrant streaks blend with the rest of his fur. He had let himself get shaved for needle entries, and let the flowing blood dry and cake the areas. He had let himself go hungry to the point where muscles couldn't sustain themselves, and skin stretched over the bones painfully.

Shadow had let Mephiles get to him, and life was slowly leaving him. Even the fire within his unyielding gaze was fizzling out.

Sonic slowly reached out, only to quickly retract at the pained gasp and widening eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I..." he tried as Shadow panted uncontrollably. Crap. He should have noticed the neatly broken bones in the hedgehog's right arm and left leg. He should have. What an idiot!

"I know."

He blinked. And looked at Shadow who was staring right back.

"I know you didn't," the black one whispered, a faint shudder racing through his body as he took a deep breath. "It was just a mistake."

A mistake. The teenager's hand went to his right shoulder as he watched the black hedgehog control his urge to clutch his hurting arm, the hand of his good one instead clenching so hard, the knuckles were turning white. A mistake. Like the one that had led to Sonic's broken shoulder?

No. The circumstances might be the same, and the events similar, but there was one major difference.

Someone was risking their life. Someone was willing to put everything on the line. And that was something Sonic didn't want to live with.

"I have to get you out of here," he stated as he looked around. Closed door, most likely the way Mephiles would walk in, if he did. The walls? Too tough. They would hurt Shadow if he so much as tried to bust through them. Only option, the broken window he had come in from.

"No." The wheeze had him looking at Shadow who struggled to breathe, "You can't. He'll kill you."

Blue ears flattened for a second before flicking back, a frown marking usually happy features. He had already thought about that. He already knew that he was risking his life to save the one who stood before him.

But as he watched those dying embers dim and Shadow shudder violently, he knew that there were things worse than death. There was the barely living creature that was still willing to sacrifice everything, even his sanity, for those he cared for. There was Shadow who, weak beyond belief, still stood strong in his wishes for happiness, if only for others.

And he expected Sonic, of all people, to sit idle as he threw everything away?

"I'm not leaving without you. So don't you dare speak unless -"

"Well, well, well."

He swallowed the rest of his sentence as his head slowly turned around. That voice. That rasped tone that, no matter how much it was hidden, revealed the insane mind of its owner.

"Now what did I tell you about bringing friends, son? You know that guests aren't allowed."

"Sonic," was all the young one heard as he stood up, and faced Mephiles. Too far. He'd gone too far to stop now.

"He didn't call for me. I came here by myself," He stated firmly as the madman's gaze met his.

"Is that true? I guess your little two-tailed friend truly is a genius, then."

"Keep Tails out of this," Sonic snarled as Mephiles seemed to turn thoughtful.

"I'm surprised not to see him, though. Aren't you two best friends? Then again, at the speeds you travel at, it would be hard for anyone to catch up."

His fists fell loose at the sadistic smile, and the question came out in a breath, "How...?"

Mephiles chuckled, "Your family has no secrets for me, Sonic the Hedgehog. I know how your mother and father met. I know how Aleena decided two years after your birth that she had enough. I know how she killed Scourge." The smile disappeared, replaced with a scowl. "And ruined my life."

Sonic swallowed as the madman advanced.

"Ever wondered how Scourge got so famous?" he asked, smirk slowly appearing on his face. "Ever wondered why, even though Scourge was in an already successful family, he had a sudden mount in glory?"

"You," Sonic whispered as those eyes flashed.

"Yes, me. I supplied Scourge with weapons, with everything he ever wanted as long as he provided me funding and protection. And the deal would still be on if it weren't for your despicable mother," Mephiles spat out before the smile. The twisted smile that bordered between sadistic and wistful. A smile that Sonic was sure couldn't exist in this world.

"Yes. That wonderfully wretched Aleena. The answer to my questions. The proof of my theories. She held the potential to create exactly what I was looking for. She was everything I ever wanted. For look at what she made," he said with a chuckle, holding a hand to Sonic. "Look at what she created. A creature that could control Chaos naturally."

The outstretched hand clenched into a fist as the madman snarled, "But instead of giving me my desire, she ran off. She met your father and "fell in love". She cheated on Scourge and kept me at arm's length," he said over the sound of ripping cloth. "But it didn't end there. No. She had to take it even further. She had to kill her husband. She had to destroy any little chance I had to make something similar to you. She had to annihilate my dream!"

A cold shiver ran down Sonic's spine as Mephiles shouted in rage, and covered his face with one hand.

"She took everything from me. My dreams, my wishes, _my life_. She made of me, a revolutionary scientist, a person who has to hide like a pitiful mouse," the madman growled before his hand slid off, and the insane grin returned.

"So," he continued, the sound of scrapping rock echoing, "wouldn't it be appropriate if her only son was taken from her?"

Sonic barely heard the warning yell as he ducked, and saw the white claws protruding from the glove. He knew those. He'd seen them on Shadow when the hedgehog went feral.

"Sonic!" he heard as the second hand came down, forcing him to roll away from Shadow, to the opened door as he felt the displacement of air. Chaos manipulation. Mephiles was using Chaos Energy.

He settled his foot against the closest wall and kicked himself forward. They had to get out of here. They would die if they didn't.

"Sorry, Shadow," he breathed as he carefully picked up the wounded hedgehog, unable to miss the whimper. The window. The window was his best choice.

He jumped out, and ran. Ran around the building to the street. Put some distance. If they were out of Mephiles' reach, the madman could do absolutely nothing, right?

He flinched as an unearthly resounded, and screamed as he was propelled forward, nearly losing his footing. What the...

His head slowly turned away from the blending streets to behind him, to the burning wreckage that Shadow had been contained in for a week. And saw something that could only be described as a monster.

It had the general look of Mephiles, even a hedgehog shape. But that couldn't be the madman. There was no way that thing could be him. The streaks upon the jagged quills were white. The eyes were glowing green against red. The body had a crystalline quality, but it broke through the cement walls as if they were paper.

"What the heck?" he breathed as he nearly stopped mid-run.

"Mephiles," came the answer before the shout. The shout of utter rage that froze him in place as the creature lifted from the ground and came at them.

Fast.

He barely felt himself turn and start running. He barely felt his feet gain momentum and speed. He couldn't even see the street as his whole world melted to gray. He could only feel his heart pounding against his ribs as he narrowly avoided a swipe of sharp claws. He could only hear the loud thud in his ears as tried to get even faster. He could only think of one thing as he raced through the street, looking for an escape. They had to survive this. They had to.

He skidded as he turned a corner, sparing a glance at the monster following them. This couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare. This kind of creature only existed in legends, in movies, or in games. This couldn't be happening.

He screamed as sharp pain exploded along his back, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to go faster. That couldn't be a dream. He would have woken up just by feeling it. This was real.

He took another turn, unsure if it was a right or a left, and bit his lip at the pained moans of the carried one. He had to slow down. He had to. He could feel trickles of blood falling onto his arms, the caked wounds opening due to friction.

But he couldn't. The sting on his back made that clear. If he stopped, if only for a breath, they would die. They would die.

"Sonic."

He swallowed the bile in his throat, and tried to calm down his frayed nerves. Shadow was talking to him. He had to listen.

"Do you trust me?" came the question over the wind's roar, and Sonic gave a quick nod. He did. He would have to. The black one knew the streets better. He was their only chance a survival.

"Left," he heard before the intersection, forcing him to sharply turn, and avoid another set of swipes. Was Mephiles even tiring? There was no way a surge of Chaos Energy could last that long without a source, right?

"Right," came in a painful moan, nearly making him flinch. This had to end soon. Who knew how long Shadow would be able to handle this?

"There!" A black and red hand pointed to a well hidden street, and Sonic gritted his teeth. Last stretch. They had to make it. They would make it.

He skidded to a halt in front of a wall. Dead-end.

No. They were so close. It couldn't end this way.

"Help me stand."

He stared wordlessly at Shadow. What?

"Trust me," was said with strength, and he tried to swallow his heart back down as he carefully set the black one on his feet, quickly feeling the weight against his shoulder. Trust. Shadow knew better than Sonic did. He would have a plan by now.

He felt the change in the air before he heard the crackle. His knees nearly gave out as he watched Mephiles turned the corner, pained smile widening and transformation fizzling out. Shadow's good arm lifted, hand filled with sizzling energy. He saw his life flashing before his closed eyes as he heard a bang and a scream. This was it. This was the end.

Silence. He dared to open one eye only to widen them in shock. Mephiles. He was lying on the ground, moving erratically as miniature electric currents raced through his body. He was screaming wordlessly, painfully as he still tried to reach out for them before collapsing like a rag doll. No blood, but there was no chance he could have survived.

"Shadow," he breathed, eyes unable to move away from the corpse. "What did you -"

The weight on his shoulder increased and fell forward. He scrambled to catch the collapsing hedgehog, and held his breath as he watched red eyes fight to stay open. No. Not when he felt like he had nothing to spare. Not when he felt like his legs would give out at any moment.

"Run... as fast as you can," Shadow breathe before going limp, and Sonic's arms strained against the weight. This couldn't be happening. This was nightmare.

"Over here!"

He tensed at the voice, and his head snapped to look at the entrance. Found. Someone had heard them. Possibly even seen them. And there was no way they could stay.

He struggled to pick up Shadow, and nearly choked as he jumped over the wall. Keep going. It was the only choice. He had to go home, make sure Shadow was safe.

He felt the sting in his eyes as his feet forced themselves into a run. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a joke. There was no way it could actually be true.

His world spun, even as he came to a stop as he slowly set down the unconscious hedgehog before he reached for the payphone, barely noticing the lights around him slowly turning off as the night came to an end. He had to call. He had to call so that someone would help him. Else his world would definitely fall apart.

"Hedgehog's residence. Aleena speaking."

"Mom!" he panted, fingers gripping the payphone. "Is Jules awake?"

"Sonic?"

"Please, mom. I don't have time."

He heard the phone being set down, and felt his throat squeeze. No. Please. He couldn't wait. Shadow was slipping away with the more time he lost. Shadow was -

"Sonic, is that you, boy?"

"Dad!" His hand slipped along the cabin to grab the receiver with both hands. Thank Chaos. Thank Chaos! "Dad, please. I need your help. Shadow -"

"Where are you, Sonic?"

He breathed shakily, "Westopolis."

"I'm on my way, boy," he heard before the click and the end tone. A smile slowly traced itself on Sonic's face.

"Thanks dad," he said to no one before hanging up and picking up the unconscious Shadow. Home free. They were nearly home free.

He bit his lip, and ran. The house blended into a rainbow that soon melted to green. Sounds faded as the sonic boom buzzed in his ears. Run. He had to run. As fast as he could. He'd lose Shadow if he didn't.

He flinched as more weight pressed onto his arms, and gave a quick glance. He couldn't feel the breath, couldn't feel the heartbeat. There wasn't even a small fidget to assure him that Shadow was still alive.

Would he lose him? After everything he had gone throughout the week, would Sonic be unable to change Shadow's decision? Did it really have to end this way?

He closed his eyes for a split second, clearing his blurry vision. He couldn't lose hope. He just couldn't. They were close, so close!

Sweat clung to his back, and his legs burned. His whole body screamed in agony as he pushed forward, faster and faster still. If he stopped – If he stopped, he wouldn't be able to pick himself up and start over. He wouldn't be able to keep running as exhaustion would make short work of his body. He wouldn't be able to even stay awake.

He gave a quick glance over his head, and found the sun. Midday. Jules was probably somewhere on the freeway, trying to catch up to them. He had to keep going. He had to. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

He snarled as he pushed himself faster, fingers digging into his charge. Just a little more. Just a little more. Shadow could live through this. Shadow didn't have to sacrifice himself for the sake of others.

"Ah!" The scream drowned in the buzz around him as he tried to look at his leg while keeping his eyes on what was ahead. Cramp. His muscles were seizing up, having enough. He would slow down. He would slow down and he couldn't. If he did -

He shook his head, and faced forward. Deal. There were worse things.

He flinched at another cramp, clenching his teeth. Keep on. Keep on running. Don't worry about it. There were more important things.

The sun slowly set as he battled through the pain, seeing a resting area up ahead. Just a little further. He was getting close. He could feel it. He could almost smell it.

"Ah!" he yelled as his legs gave out, and he crashed to the ground. The unconscious hedgehog flew from his arms, and Sonic could barely lift himself to see him land. No. No, no, no, no!

"Shadow," left his mouth as he dragged himself with his arms. They couldn't stop here. It couldn't end here.

His hand reached for Shadow's chest, and Sonic felt his heart stop. No breath. And the heartbeats were barely present.

He forced himself on his haunches with a pained grunt, and proceeded to open Shadow mouth.

"Don't you dare die on me," he said before breathing into the unconscious one's lungs, watching as the chest lifted, and he swiftly gave three presses where the black one's heart was. He had to live. He had to. If he didn't -

"Sonic? Son, you here?"

His heart leapt to his throat as his head turned in the voice's direction. Jules. He was here.

"Dad! Dad, over here!" he screamed.

He took a shaky breath as the older hedgehog came into view, unable to hold back the tears of relief. Finally. Finally!

"Over here Amadeus," he heard his father say as a fox appeared, and rushed to Shadow.

"Move your hand, boy," was spoken gently as Amadeus sat, stethoscope in hand.

"What happened, son?" Jules said, gently turning Sonic away from the wounded one and examining the claw marks upon the latter's back. "Who did this?"

"Mephiles," he breathed, trying to control his pants. "Shadow – They -"

He was cut off by a hug.

"It's alright, son. It's alright."

He shivered at the sudden warmth, and clung to his father as tears fell. They would live, right? He had to believe. He had to.

His eyelids fell heavily, and darkness claimed him.


	21. Dim Lights

**The Dmgirl:** I said I would publish once a week after I unstuck myself on chapter 20, and I will. Only problem is, I had to go to the clinic today (nothing big, don't worry), so I was delayed in my submission. I'm sorry?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XXI: Dim Lights

Laughter.

It was a constant, something he knew would always be present. No matter how much he'd try, it would return night after night, making sure he wouldn't forget. As if he could. As he if he could forget the empty gaze that stared at him every time he was strapped to one of those multiple tables. As if he could forget the sound of his own screams piercing his eardrums, yet never loud enough to drown that bone-chilling chuckle that would freeze him to the core. As if he could forget the pain his entire being had felt, and still did.

Yet, tonight, it feels different. It's not dangerous, not threatening. It's warm. It hugs him like a tight embrace he can't free himself of. It's just as unyielding, but has a soothing quality to it that he can't deny. It's attached to another set of eyes. Same color, of course, but welcoming this time, appreciative. A reminder of a better time.

Pain. He can feel it. It seeps its way through him as he slowly associates the laughter to the one it belongs. That person wouldn't be happy if it saw him now. It would probably look at him sadly, wondering out loud why he left. It would probably chide him for being selfish, and running off when it had been willing to help.

Shadow squirmed. It wasn't like he wanted to. He had had no desire to leave the ones who cared for him behind. If he had been selfish, he would have stayed. He wouldn't have minded to see their lives end. If he truly had been selfish, there would have been no one left around him.

But he hadn't. He had gone against his own selfish desires to make sure that everyone survived. Because he couldn't imagine for a moment what would the world look like if any of these people left it. He didn't even want to try. He had done this for them. And yet...

He had no desire in being alone. Not anymore. He knew what the world felt like, what it could give him. And he didn't want to face that lonely path anymore. People cared for him, as much as he cared for them. He wanted to share their happiness, their sadness. He wanted to be surrounded with this laughter he was hearing. He wanted to be selfish, dammit!

Crimson eyes snapped open before forcing themselves shut. Too bright. Too bright! A wave of nausea overcame him, and he did nothing to resist the gentle push to his side as he retched, unable to hold still. It wasn't warm anymore. It was hot. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and struggled against the hands holding him in position. Vague sounds reached him, but he couldn't make sense of it. His five senses weren't agreeing with him, and his air pipe felt squeezed. He had to breathe. He had to breathe!

Something cool was gently on his forehead as he finally manage to take a breath. His left hand twitched. A needle? He could feel it under his skin, along with a tube partially taped onto his hand. It was pumping something into him, but it wasn't harmful. Food, maybe? He didn't feel hungry anymore, so it was a possibility. He squirmed a bit. A blanket. Strange. Mephiles never gave him one, even if the nights got chilly, sometimes. Where was he?

"Was it like this the first time?"

His ears flicked. A voice. And it wasn't unfamiliar. It reminded him of something painful, but not quite as bad as he knew it could get. More emotional than physical. Maybe he should try opening his eyes again.

"Not that I can remember. There were bruises and cuts, but nothing this bad."

His heart gave a painful thump as the memories came rushing back. Sonic. The teenager had found him after nearly a week of torture, had tried to free him to from Mephiles' grasp. It wasn't a dream.

"That madman must have drugged him. You're lucky you were able to find him so fast. A little more, and it might have been beyond my reach."

Amadeus Prower, the one who had taken care of Sonic's shoulder when he broke it. He was back. He was home.

His right hand twitched. Someone was holding it. Gently enough not to cause harm, but firm enough to convince himself that the grip was there, and it desperately wanted him alert.

"Thank Tails for that. If it hadn't been for him, I'm not even sure we would have found Shadow in the first place," Sonic chuckled lightly, though slightly strained. It felt like it wasn't the first time Mr. Prower and his caretaker were having this conversation, either.

"I'll close the light. Try to get some sleep, alright?"

No response met Amadeus' inquiry, and he felt the blaring lights disappear while the door opened and closed. Creaks of a lone chair filled his ears, along with a forlorn sigh as the hand softly squeezed his own for a second.

"Chaos, what a nightmare."

His heart throbbed. Could he? The heat he had felt earlier was all but gone, and the lights were off. He didn't risk another vomiting session and the teenager would probably be happy to know he was awake.

Slowly, he forced his eyes open and looked at his right hand. He couldn't see it clearly, but the gloved had holding his was obviously connected to peach, and, looking up, he finally saw his caretaker.

"Sonic," he whispered. His voice felt cracked, rasped, and his throat hurt. If he tried any higher, it might just bleed.

But it was still heard. The teenager nearly jumped a foot high before getting up, the gentle hold on his hand leaving as he was inspected thoroughly under wide green eyes.

"Shadow?"

He tried contain his smile at the disbelief, the excitement, the joy he heard.

"Sonic."

In vain. It still pierced through, if only a bit as he watched the stare melt into a fully fledged grin, knowing that if he hadn't been hurt, he would have been on the receiving end of one of the most violent hugs he had ever had.

"Shadow, thank Chaos, you're awake! Amadeus was starting to wonder if you ever would! I gotta go tell him."

"Wait!" he rasped just as the door opened, before bursting into a string of coughs. It hurt. And it bled. His right hand reached for his mouth as the blood came out, and his throat burned.

He was gently sat up as Sonic reached for a water bottle, and pressed it against his lips. He swallowed every ounce of the precious liquid, letting it soothe his aching throat, and gratefully breathing in with each pause.

"Will you ever be careful?" came the chide as he was laid back down, bottle put somewhere out of sight. "Last time you weren't, you nearly got..."

The smile on Sonic's face quickly vanished, and the hand that had let go a few minutes before found his again, squeezing gently.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" was whispered as Shadow watched blue ears flatten. He wouldn't. He wouldn't have to. Because the threat was gone.

"Can I see you?" he replied instead. "Not the ceiling light, but..."

A chuckle cut him off and a hand reached out for a small switch, flicking it on. His eyes were forced close, if only for a moment, as a lamp came on, the lighting much softer than the ones overhead. With no nausea to claim him, he slowly opened them and turned to look at his savior.

Only to freeze.

"… Sonic?"

Shadow knew it was his caretaker. No one, no matter how talented, could ever imitate the scratchy voice, or the royal blue pelt of Sonic. The teenager was unique, like a piece of art. Copies could exist, but they would be nowhere near what the original was like.

But he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected to see that face lined with exhaustion. He hadn't expected to see purple bruises under those eyes, nor the strain it took to keep that smile.

"Hey Shadow."

And he hadn't expected so much tiredness put into one voice, either.

"How – How long was I out?" he barely managed as he watched the exhausted Sonic shift uncomfortably in the chair.

"Three days since you got here. Probably a week total.."

Shadow swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. A week? It had taken him seven days to finally wake up after their escape?

"Your leg and arm just barely healed. Amadeus had to put them into casts temporarily 'cause we had no idea if they'd heal right, even with your powers. They were removed yesterday, and you were fully healed by then. You've been throwing up a lot, too. According to Amadeus, either Mephiles drugged you or poisoned you. Not sure which, though," Sonic explained, gaze elsewhere as he probably tried to remember everything that had happened.

"No one was sure if you'd wake up at some point, even though Amadeus was positive in the beginning. Everyone was starting to think you'd given up."

The grim face turned into a smile as the teenager looked at Shadow.

"But you didn't. You're here and you're alive. I always knew you were a fighter."

The lump returned full force. He couldn't even swallow it back down. They had been worried. Everyone had been worried. Who knew how many times he had been watched over by someone he'd met, cared for. Who knew how many had inquired about his health while he hadn't been at school.

"How – How long have you been here?" he forced out, fighting back tears. He couldn't cry.

"Honestly? I fell unconscious the moment Jules and Amadeus found us, and woke up in Tails' room a few days later. Luckily, Tails was right there next to me to tell me that I had actually managed to get you out of there, else I probably would have thought it was a dream," Sonic chuckled, keeping an eye on Shadow. "But as for how long I've been in this chair... Pretty much since I woke up."

That meant three days. For three whole days, Sonic had barely moved from the spot he was in, probably holding his hand as he was doing now.

"But that's over, right? You won't knock out again, will you?"

Shadow slowly shook his head. He wouldn't. It didn't feel like he would, anyway. The worst was passed. He was alive and recovering. He was back with Sonic and his friends. Mephiles... Mephiles was dead.

It was over.

"I really should warn Amadeus, you're up, though. He wanted me to tell him when you would."

The chair slid on the floor as Sonic stood up, hand letting go of Shadow's.

"Sonic, wait," he voiced as the teenager's hand grabbed the doorknob, turning slightly to look at him in surprise.

It was over. It truly was over.

Black ears folded back.

"D – Do you remember the promise I made you, before I healed your arm?"

Recognition flashed in green eyes, and he had his answer. Sonic had remembered. Even through this entire chain of events, Sonic had remembered the promise Shadow had made, that he had to uphold.

Because a promise was just that. It was a due that could break trust if unfulfilled. It was something you eventually had to complete, unless one end of it died. And none of that had happened. The one person who could have rendered the promise invalid was gone.

"I'm sure it can wait," laughed Sonic. "Come on, you need..."

"It can't," he cut, feeling his entire being tremble. He wanted, no, he needed to say this. He needed to lay the past down. He needed to share.

He watched as Sonic trudged back, sighing and shaking his head.

"You're impossible," said the teenager as he sat back down, smile still present. "Alright, I'm listening. Tell me everything."

Shadow opened his mouth, only to snap it shut seconds later. There was so much he had to say, so much that he wanted to share. But where could he start? Maybe stating the obvious would help.

"First, you were right. Mephiles is – was my father. I never accepted it because he never acted like one, but I do look very similar to him. The only thing I inherited from my mother, as far as I know, is the color of my eyes and streaks. I never got the chance to meet her, though, and I know she wasn't there at my birth either."

He flinched slightly at the frown on Sonic's face, feeling that gaze penetrate him. This was it. The start. No turning back.

"As you've probably noticed, I have a very extensive memory. I remember everything from the moment of my birth until this present moment, and probably will die with all these memories intact. And the only reason I'm able to do that is because Mephiles – he started experimenting on me early. Very early. I came out of a test tube instead of a mother's womb."

He gripped the sheets, looking everywhere but at his caretaker as the chair rattled. Surprise. Shock. There would be a lot more of that before he was done with his story.

"At birth, I had to undergo a series of test, each more painful than the other. Mephiles was forced to eventually gag me to prevent me from crying. He couldn't handle the screams. At the end of the first day, I was all but forgotten, hungry and hurt," he continued. He wished he was making it up. He wished this was nothing more than a sob story he was telling. But his own hungry screams haunted him, along with the silencing that followed soon after.

"I quickly learned to stay silent. The less I screamed, the less attention I got, and the better I felt. By the end of the first year, my relationship with Mephiles was as you know it. He'd experiment on me, and I fought him at any chance I could," he recalled, unable to help the smirk. The bite marks he'd left, the numerous patches of fur he had pulled out with his hands or teeth. Shameful as it was, he felt proud of the damage he'd caused.

"It lasted until the ninth year, when I finally dared to escape. One day, Mephiles left and I took off. I wanted out. I couldn't take a second more of the torture he was putting me through, and I was determined not to return," he told, the numerous buildings he had passed flashing in his mind's eye.

"I found myself in a park I knew nothing of, far from where I had been, and surrounded by people I couldn't talk to. I knew the basics, yes, having heard Mephiles have conversations with people I never saw, but not enough to actually communicate with people and get what a I wanted. I was lost.

"So I did what I knew best. I hid. I found a small place near a tree, and decided to watch how people interacted. Unfortunately, there was one detail I had forgotten in my escape. Food. Midday was there and I was famished. Yet, all the food I was seeing demanded something people called money, or was shared between friends. And I had none of that. I didn't stand a chance in the world I was surrounded with.

"My childish side got the best of me, and I broke down. Not enough to alert everyone, of course, but it was enough to catch the attention of a lone person sitting on a near bench," he explained as he closed his eyes.

"It was girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her voice was gentle, soft, a far cry from what I had been used to. However, I didn't answer to her questions at first, too startled to even think properly. It was only when she held out a piece of bread that I finally reacted. Too hungry to think about my protection, I stole it from her hands and ate. My surroundings didn't matter to me anymore. I was finally satisfying my hunger.

"But that was until I heard her laughter. I paused mid-bite to turn to her as she quietly rummaged through a plastic bag and held out a sandwich, kindly telling me to have it. Bread still in my mouth, I reached out for it, cautiously taking it from her grasp before sitting back against the tree. I did quick work of what was left of the bread, and was about to sink my teeth into the sandwich when she asked me my name," he continued, unable to help the smile as the memories danced in his mind. He had hesitated back then, unsure of what she would want of him. But she was so far from what he had known that...

"It took every little piece of knowledge I had, but I discovered her name was Maria Robotnik. She was sixteen years old, and the kindest person I had ever met. She coaxed me out of my hiding place faster than I realized, and soon enough, I was sitting on her lap, trying to keep up with everything she was telling me, teaching me. I cannot count the number of times she praised me for managing to speak a word right, or read a sentence. She was calm, patient, and happy. So different from what I'd known," he told as he opened his eyes.

"There was one problem that I had failed to realize, though, and it only hit me when she told me she had to go home. I couldn't stay there. Even though I had lost myself on the way there, that didn't mean Mephiles couldn't find me. He was older, probably knew the city better than I did. And if his treatments were anything to go by, he would do anything to find me."

He swallowed as his mind showed Maria leaving, a smile upon her face and a wave in his direction. Had she known? Had she guessed that he would seal their fate with the decision he had been about to take?

"I went back into hiding, watching as the people went by. I had a choice to make. A difficult one. I could either keep running, keep reaching for the freedom I wanted so badly, or stay, go back and see Maria again," he said, staring at his hands.

"The sun was about to set when I finally took off. I decided to let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go, and that I would make the best of it. I'd make sure that whatever decision I took, I would live up to it."

He bit his lip.

"And found myself back at Mephiles' house."

He turned to Sonic, desperation in his eyes.

"I couldn't get myself to run off. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything about the world that surrounded me, about Maria. I wanted to be at her side, share her happiness as she showed me new things. I didn't want to lose what I had seen.

"We kept on meeting. I met with her the next day on the same bench, and we got along. Became friends. Her smile was what kept me from running away, from seeking the freedom that had pushed me to leave the place I kept returning to. Some part of me began to think that learning about the world was worth the pain I was receiving."

His eyes clenched closed, seeing himself on Maria's lap once again as he asked one of the many questions that always seemed to flood his young mind. He had been happy then, joyful even. He had learned so many things. About the world.

And about himself.

"About a year later, I discovered something that wouldn't change our relationship, per say, but would confirm that she was the nicest person I had ever met.

"I found out that I had powers. That I could heal someone without leaving any scars. And I used it anytime Maria would wound herself. May it be a bruise or a cut, I would make no exceptions. After all, she had taught me how to speak, how to read, and how to write. Who was I to refuse taking care of her if she took care of me?" he asked with a small smile as he stared at his hands. Every time she had refused, and every time, he had managed to bypass her rebuttal and make sure that those wounds would disappear. He didn't want her scarred, even less hurt. He had cared for her, like a younger brother would.

"But it didn't last," he whispered, feeling the snarl ready to burst through. No, it hadn't. Happiness always came to an end, and that time was no different.

"As time went by, I began to be careless. I didn't notice the small signs I was leaving behind, nor the fact that I was gaining weight and muscle due to Maria's constant want to feed me, and the exercise I was doing by running back and forth. I didn't notice the fact that, even though I reacted the same while I was in Mephiles' house, my physical changes were enough. The look in my eyes had changed, and someone was bound to see."

Shadow dared a glimpse at the shocked Sonic before he took a breath. No turning back. He had to keep going.

"The day started out like any other. Mephiles left and I took off after him. I rushed to our usual meeting place, eager to see her. I wanted to see her smiling face again. Hear her talk to me with that gentle voice. But all I found..."

He closed his eyes, feeling the burning tears etch their way along his face and his voice emptied of all emotion.

"… was a corpse."

He barely heard the chair move, his mind sending him six years back. Sonic hadn't existed then, and there had been no comfort at the discovery of the mangled body. There had been nothing but ice.

"It felt as if I had frozen in place. I couldn't understand. How? Why? Who? I tried to reach out for her, but my body wouldn't answer. I could only stare as I felt a hand land of my shoulder and someone whisper in my ear,

_"Look at what you've done."_"

He tried to calm himself down, to breathe as he say Mephiles' face flash before his eyes.

"I went mad. The part of me that wanted to be happy was submerged with guilt, and anger. I rushed to Maria to hold her for the last time, and despair overwhelmed me. My hatred for Mephiles blew out of proportion... and I discovered that the powers I wielded so proudly were a double-edged sword. As much as it could heal, it could also destroy."

Shadow swallowed.

"I was devastated, and Mephiles was ecstatic. I was truly everything he had ever wanted, and he was willing to make use of it. The experiments doubled, both in numbers and in pain, and I felt like there was no way out. I was trapped in a never-ending nightmare where life meant to suffer and death meant release.

"I didn't dare to go back out. Maria was already one too much on a list that I had never wanted to exist. I promised myself not to put another life at risk, certainly if it was for me.

"But after six years, the pressure became too much once again. I couldn't handle the torture anymore, certainly when I knew that there was a better world out there, one where people actually cared for each other.

"I gathered all the strength I could, and used my power along with Maria's knowledge to get myself out. In the blink of an eye, I found myself in an empty street. I had done it. I had transported myself far away from that hell hole and was free. Along with too weak to move. The thought of dying passed through my mind, and, although some part of me thought it was better this way, I panicked. I didn't want my life to end the way it had begun. I didn't want to be alone."

He slowly turned his face to Sonic, unable to help the sad smile.

"And then, I heard whistling."

Shadow watched as Sonic's features slowly softened to a smile before laying a hand on his shoulder. The same one Mephiles had touched all those years ago, the same one that had caused him to go mad. But he couldn't finish there. There was still one more thing to say.

"I only wanted to protect you. All of you. If I would have let any of you get too close..."

"I know."

He closed his mouth as Sonic got up, comforting smile still present, if a bit shaken.

"I know," he repeated. "And I don't blame you. You did what you thought was right. And anyone who'd hold that against you would be the stupidest idiot I've ever met."

The teenager chuckled before quickly sobering up.

"I wish you could have told me sooner, though. Not sure it would have helped any, but... I would have known why you were acting so distant."

Shadow's hands clenched as his stomach twisted. He did. Sonic did understand. And didn't hold it against him.

"Now, you've got to get some rest. Being unconscious might have helped, but I'm sure you're still tired. Besides, I got to tell Amadeus that you woke up," was said softly as gloved hands tapped slightly against the bed.

"You should too," he replied, earning a laugh.

"Yeah, I will. I must look horrible right now," Sonic answered with a grimace, making him chuckle quietly as the teenager made his way to the door, only turning once it was open. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"I will," he responded with a nod.

Black ears twitched as the door closed with a soft click, eyes turning to the still lit lamp. It was the same one Sonic had offered him with the alarm clock, the same one that had caused the teenager to bang himself against the vanity. He snorted as a smile crept on his lips, unable to help it.

He reached for the bulb, letting it warm his fingertips. Light. It had been dim for seventeen years, only coming in the form of pain as the darkness slowly hugged him tighter and tighter. It had been white hot, and had scalded him many times from the inside out.

It had eventually taken another form, even dimmer than the previous, and so out of reach, he wasn't sure he could make it. But it had given him hope. Hope that, one day, he could be where everyone stood, and not be afraid of what people would think, would say.

He closed his eyes. That second light was much closer now, eclipsing the other and giving him the chance to be whoever he wanted to be, although he didn't know what to do with that just yet. The dim light that he had seen before falling unconscious in Sonic's arms the day he had healed the teenager's shouder stood brightly before him, now, and he could touch it.

"Thank you, Sonic," Shadow breathed as the arms of sleep slowly wrapped themselves around him. "For believing in me."


	22. Six Monts Later

**The Dmgirl:** This is it guys. This is the last chapter. Wow. I can't believe how long and yet how short the road was. I've been through a lot with this story, from happiness to frustration. There are moments that will be forever marked in my mind, no matter how much I try to escape them. And in those moments will be the many reviews that I have received. Thank you. Thank you all for your support, your encouragement, and your patience. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company, Sega does.

**Dim Lights**

Chapter XXII: Six Months Later

"Is all this absolutely necessary?"

"Do you want mom to get after you?"

"No."

"Then take your clothes of," replied Sonic as he watched Shadow grimace.

Six months. It had been another six months since the black hedgehog had been with them, now, and this wasn't their first outing together. Yet, he still resisted every time he had to take off his clothes. Then again, with the history Shadow had, they probably meant that he was finally accepted somewhere, and to take them off anytime before bedtime meant stripping him of his pride. Sonic would have to adjust that.

"You know, that thing might be a reminder of your dad, but it looks really nice," the teenager stated as Shadow folded his shirt summarily before putting it in the bag while looking up, frowning curiously. Until he finally figured out what Sonic was pointing at, of course.

"Can I touch it?" he asked, placing a hand on the rock beneath him as he reached out for the fluffy white chest fur, only to get his hand swatted away by a lightly blushing Shadow.

"No."

If the growl was there to be intimidating, it wasn't. Sonic rolled onto his back.

"Aw... But it looks so cool!" he whined, chuckling at the death glare he was met with. Ever since Shadow had gotten the definition of personal space, everyone had been held at arm's length when it came to the black hedgehog. Sonic didn't complain, but after being in contact with him for a full six months, it was kind of annoying. Well, at least his heart didn't jump too much anymore. When Shadow kept a reasonable distance, at least. Whenever the black hedgehog got all over him because of curiosity, he still wasn't sure if either calling the ambulance for risk of heart attack or kissing the boy senseless would be the right course of action. He hated being a teenager, sometimes.

"You know," he said, needing a distraction. "It's been nearly a year."

Sonic watched as Shadow halted mid-movement, eyes slowly turning to him as he smiled. A year. And he still couldn't believe the amount of stuff they had gone through, had to go through. He wondered for a moment how the year would have passed if he hadn't found the black hedgehog, only to quickly scratch it. It wouldn't have been the same, that was certain, but he clearly would have been missing out.

"You've changed so much since I found you," he stated, smiling calmly as he remember the battered hedgehog he had first brought home. The same hedgehog that now stood in front of him, tall and proud, and finally seemed like he was where he belonged.

"How are your new shoes treating you?" asked the teenager, watching Shadow's gaze lower to them as he finally took off his pants. They looked exactly the same as the last pair, but something told him that Tails must have adapted them to Shadow's style, which meant heavy modifications. The black hedgehog had been so fond of them, he hadn't changed for another pair since. Kind of like Sonic and his shoes, actually.

"They're nice," Shadow shared. "The system demanded a bit of adaptation, but nothing I couldn't handle." Red eyes lifted to look at Sonic. "How's Aleena?"

The teenager gave a short bark of laughter. Even if they all lived in the same house, it was still him who reported on everyone's feelings. Tiring, but not unexplainable.

"Still in shock. You'd figure she'd get over it, certainly after fifteen years of common life. Then again, it's not everyday your loved one proposes," he shrugged. "It's nice to see them finally together, though."

"And the bonus of seeing your real family together has nothing to do with it?"

He almost fell off the rock as he watched Shadow barely repress a smile.

"You knew?!"

"You told me Scourge was only your father on paper, and you match Jules as if you were his twin. Amy, though, is a little more complicated, but not impossible. After all, your mother is purple, and your father might have a clear gene somewhere."

Sonic frowned.

"Tails must have a field day when he's with you," he droned, not missing the quiet chuckle as his mind vaguely remembered their last visit to his best friend's place. The moment they had gone in, Shadow and Tails had immediately vanished to the basement, leaving him to deal with the parental greetings. He had been a little mad, but upon getting downstairs, he wasn't sure if he should have come. The two were already next deep in some project, and he barely managed to get the fox' attention for more than a few seconds. Long enough to get to know the project, though, and leave him stunned. A plane. The two of them were building a plane.

"Ready?" he finally asked as Shadow stuffed his pants into the bag, slipping off the rock and falling face to face with Shadow. As tall as him. Even after living a full year with him, it still was weird.

"Are you sure no one will steal it?" came the question as the black hedgehog pointed the bag, making him roll his eyes.

"You ask that question every time, and yes, I'm sure. We've always come back and it was right there, no?" he answered, usual whiplash grin appearing fleetingly on his face. "Don't you trust me?"

"You? Yes. Your judgment? No."

He frowned. And stretched.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. Now, are we going to race or chat?"

Shadow merely rolled his eyes before settling himself into a racing position, giving Sonic a look he could only laugh at. Yup, it truly was over. Sure, the black hedgehog still had no clue as to what to do with his future and he still had the teeny tiny problem of eventually getting to talk about his feeling with said hedgehog, which would most likely create complications none of them could actually anticipate, but that could wait, right? Right.

"Hey Shads," he said as he propped himself, unable to help the grin.

"Hm?"

"Last one to the finish line has to spend the entire day with Amy!" he shouted as he took off, sounds slowly disappearing around him. Shadow quickly caught up, scowl on his features and clearly wanting to complain about the deal. They would probably have a fight before the day was over. Play fight, of course. No one needed another broken arm, right?

Sonic swallowed as he met Shadow's gaze, feeling the butterflies play in his stomach. One day, they would have to talk. One day, he would have to confess his feelings to the black hedgehog. But not now. Not when Shadow was still struggling to adapt in a world he still barely knew anything of. It would only complicate the situation further, and probably cause a rift between the both of them. And he didn't want to let go of Shadow just yet. He gave a smile as he accelerated, so close to the sound barrier, but not close enough. It would have to wait. They had the future ahead of them, now, and the past wasn't going to stop them. Not this time.


End file.
